


The Sound of Laughter

by RumbleFish14



Series: The Chronicles of The Dark King & His Prince [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Breaking and Entering, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Destruction, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Light Stalking, Love Notes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Pining, Past Sexual Abuse, Secret Meetins, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, Teasing, Violence, Virgin Bruce, Voyeurism, laughter kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: The first time Jerome sees Bruce Wayne





	1. Mayhem

The Sound of Laughter  
Chapter 1- Mayhem

The streets were filled to the brim with chaos and destruction. More and more Gothamites were turning to lives of crime. They wanted to be apart of Gotham’s downfall. To break through the foundations and rebuild the city around their wants and needs. 

That was all well and good…if they were sound of mind. The lot of them were complete lunatics that belonged behind the gates of Arkham Asylum or Black Gate Prison. Not here, not roaming the streets among all the other fine citizens.

The car stopped right in front of the Gotham Police Department. Half the city wad dark, the only light coming from different fires that had been set at different locations all over the city. Utter chaos. The all too familiar sirens blared through the street, accompanied by the sounds of screams and the taste of fear.

Bruce opened the door before Alfred could open his own door. His most trusted friend bustled to his door with a disapproving look on his face. Lately, that’s the only face he was privy to.

“Master Bruce, I do wish you wouldn’t have agreed to this meeting.” Alfred scanned the streets as he talked. He couldn’t step more than 4 feet in any direction without bumping into a criminal. He didn’t approve.

Bruce smiled fondly at him as he took the steps one at a time up to the main floor. “It would be rude of me to ignore the calls from Captain James Gordon. It sounded really urgent.” Alfred opened the door for him before he could reach out and do the honors himself.

“I have the utmost respect for the captain, but it’s his job to bring justice and order. Not yours. He can’t call on you each time and expect you to fix all the issues.”

Bruce walked inside, and Jim Gordon was already waving them other. “It’s the least I can for all he’s done for us.”

A variety of emotions flashed over Alfred's face, but he just nodded his head, eyes cast downwards. That was his way of saying ‘I disapprove but go ahead' look. Bruce offered a smile as they walked past rows of desks, filled to the brim with officers and criminals handcuffed to chairs, the cells were overflowing. 

“Just give me a moment.” He tossed to Alfred behind him, leaving him in the bullpen as he walked to knock on Jim Gordons door. Bruce knew it was bad when absolute relief flashed across the older mans face. Jim rushed to the door and pulled him inside before shutting them in.

“Captain, is everything okay?”

Jim huffed out a tired laugh. “Bruce, I thought we were past the formalities unless you want me to go back to calling you Mister Wayne?”

Bruce smiled as he relaxed a little. “Of course not. So, is this a social call Jim?”

He smiled at the name change. “Actually, it’s not. As you can see by the alarming amount of criminals in this place, we are having a bit of an issue.”

“I see. The city does seem a little uneasy tonight. More so then usual. What’s happening?” 

Jim motioned for Bruce to take a seat as he sat behind his desk, mounds of paper work scattered around his messy desk. “We have a bit of a terrorist situation on our hands. We have a suspect, who we think is burning down Gotham’s oldest landmarks.”

He scanned over the contents of Jim’s desk, hoping to catch a hint of what or who this could be. He saw burned buildings, smashed and crumbled to the ground. Complete destruction. But he did notice something odd, a face, as set of eyes and the wide green smile. But it wasn’t a smile on a face. It was spray painted into the wall. Excited eyes, and the mouth was made up of the word “HAHAHAHAH” in green letters. It was a tag, to show Gotham who was responsible.

Bruce was a little shocked to hear that. Even the worst criminals in Gotham did their best, best being a loose term, to protect their city from anyone but them. They had never been reduced to demolishing buildings. 

“I must say, that is very concerning. Most of the buildings in Gotham are landmarks. Take enough of them out and the city would crumble.”

Jim let out a deep breath. “Finally! Someone understands. I’ve been trying to get the public to see the potential danger. So far, it’s only been vacant buildings so citizens don’t see the harm. It’s maddening.”

“Yes, it is.” Bruce felt sorry for him. Being Captain in this city was a large burden. He didn’t envy him. “So, how can I be of assistance?”

“I know Wayne Enterprise’s owns the majority of Gotham. That’s public knowledge. But it would help if I had a list of all the buildings and structures that your company owns.”

“Do you think they are targeting my property on purpose?” now he was really concerned. His company did own most of Gotham. Most of their historic buildings were owned by him. “Like bigger picture stuff, I mean.”

“Honestly, we don’t know. Aside from the landmark, historical angle, we don’t know their endgame. But we need to establish a pattern. Would you mind giving me access to your records?”

Bruce didn’t even hesitate. “Of course, anything to help.”

Jim smiled big and bright at the young man. “You are a life saver Bruce, literally. I know you don’t have that information here but maybe I can drive you home and get it.”

Bruce stood and headed towards the door with Jim following him. “Alfred is here but you are welcome to join us.” 

Jim nodded and together they left the stuffy office and approached a disapproving Alfred. “Master Bruce, is everything okay?”

“Perfect Alfred. Jim is going to accompany us back home. He politely asked to acquire some of our files about holdings in Wayne Enterprises.”

When Alfred didn’t say what he wanted to about the subject, the three of them left the building and climbed into the car. Bruce up front with Alfred and Jim in the back. The ride was as silent as the streets were noisy. Crime was all around them, on every street and Bruce watched Jim struggle not to say something. 

They were nearly out of the city, when the streets were wracked with a loud, earthquake like rumble. Alfred stopped the car as they all looked around. Suddenly, Gotham’s largest church, also a landmark, started to crumble before their eyes. 

“Damn it!” Jim got out and called the station to alert them about another possible hit. 

Bruce was a little shaken. He could hear Alfred telling him to stay in the car, even as he reached out and left the car. He stood against the car and watched with mild excitement as the building, nearly 20 feet tall crumbled to their feet. It was horrific, but beautiful. To see something so large, so sturdy, be reduced to nothing.

“Bruce, stay by the car.” 

Bruce nodded at Jim but didn’t really pay attention. The Captain was rushing forward to see if there were any injured people. Or anyone to blame for this current explosion. He wasn’t sure how Jim could navigate through all the dust and rubble, it was like a wall of smoke. 

“Help…”

His eyes widened as he heard that broken word and saw a woman laying on the ground. It looked like her leg was broken, but he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that Jim was busy and he had no idea what to do.

“Hold on miss, an ambulance will arrive soon.” 

Bruce watched Alfred comfort the woman, holding her head on his lap. Was this what Jim had been dealing with this whole time? Is this what Jim needed the information on his company. The crumbling had finally stopped, no sirens from backup had yet to fill the air so it was quiet. Too quiet. So quiet Bruce could hear the beating of his heart. But that wasn’t all he heard. Once he ignored the blood rushing to his ears, he heard it. The sound that would haunt him and every dream from this point on.

A laugh. A deep, sinister laugh rang out into the empty streets, making it echo off the buildings and assault his ears over and over. His eyes widened as he let out a deep moan, his body twitched to life and heated up until it felt like he was laying on the sun. Heat pooled in his stomach and his dick twitched eagerly.

Bruce had to grip the side of the car before his legs gave out. He was shaking from head to toe, sweat gathered between his shoulders and on his head. He was bordering on orgasmic bliss. It was that moment before your orgasm took over, when you can’t think or breathe, you can’t move and didn’t want to.

He wanted to soak himself in the sound of that laugh. To wrap it around him, to put it on repeat. It was sexy, a little crazy and addicting.

Bruce took a deep breath as the sound faded into the night. He looked around, needing to find the source of it. But there was no one. It had just been a passing sound, a fluke. A sound he may never hear again. One that he needed to hear again.

A hand on his back made Bruce jump. He turned to see Jim looking stressed and disheveled but in one peace. “What is happening Jim?”

“Chaos Bruce, utter chaos.” He mumbled but didn’t fail to notice how shaken he looked. “Are you okay Bruce?”

“Uh…I, uh…I heard something.” He looked around, wishing whoever it was would just appear, so he could put a face to that wonderful sound. “I heard a laugh…it was…uh. Just so…” he trailed off as he took a deep breath. “Fuck.”

Jim nodded, the kid was afraid of that laugh. Just as he was. He squeezed Bruce’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. “That laugh haunts me too kid. I hear it each time a building comes down.”

“The person responsible, who is it?” he needed to know, he had to know. It didn’t escape his mind that whoever held that laugh, was a criminal. Someone dangerous. But he needed to find out.

“His name is Jerome Valeska. He is our current problem. He’s been burning down landmarks for over a week.”

Bruce branded that name into his mind. Jerome Valeska. Over and over. He pictured what a man with a name and a laugh like that would look like. That laugh…he shuttered again and had to bite his lip to keep his moan in. This was not the time.

“Bruce, you should get out of here. We are going to have to meet later for that information. I have to do damage control.”

Bruce nodded, even knew Alfred was talking to him. But it was all quiet. White noise. Just that laugh played on repeat in his mind. He took deep breaths, knowing from the outside it would seem as if he were hyperventilating. 

Then it happened again. Another laugh. It flowed into his ear and caressed the insides of his body, touching him in dark, untouched places. “Fuck!!” He moaned deeply and had to turn away from Jim and Alfred to hide his obvious erection. This was getting ridiculous; a simple laugh shouldn’t have this effect on him.

“He’s close.” Bruce mumbled and looked into Jim’s eyes. “This Jerome. He’s still around here.”

Jim eyed him with concern. “I know and it’s my job to find him. And I will. You head home, I’ll get those files when I can.”

“Right, thank you Captain.” Alfred smiled as much as he could before trying to usher Bruce into the car. “We should go.”

He didn’t want to. He never wanted to leave. Bruce wanted to wait around and see this Jerome Valeska with that sexually alluring laugh. It didn’t matter what it took, who he had to pay or how deep he had to dig, he would find Jerome .

**  
Jerome tilted his head to the side as he observed his current masterpiece. Everything was just perfect. The old church was on its last leg, hadn’t been used in about 10 years or so. Also, it was empty. Blowing up this church was not about a high body count…not this time anyways. He needed to get Gotham’s attention before he showed his true colors and plans. 

He had 5 full barrels of some explosive substance, new on the market thanks to Jonathan Crane, aka The Scarecrow, they were placed in the center of the room around the largest beam that held up the center of the church. One beam down and the rest would crumble. The new substance needed testing and Jerome needed the money that Crane offered, plus he got to take out another landmark, win-win. 

He grinned and playfully skipped around the barrels, the remote detonator in his hand. Any minute would be the last minute for the church. He wanted a front row seat for Gotham PD to show up, he wanted to see their faces the moment they realized they wouldn’t be able to stop him. It was such a rush.

“Everything is set Jay.” 

Jerome snarled at him. Stupid minions, the lot of them. Good help was so hard to find. Impossible to find. He was stuck with these goons, Thing 1 and Thing 2, they had no sense of humor whatsoever. It was unacceptable. But he needed help last minute. And he hated when they called him Jay. HATED it. 

They never seemed to learn either. They called him that without hesitation. This was the last straw, that and them never laughing at his jokes. It was blasphemy. 

He looked back at Thing 1 and took inventory of all his firepower. Also unnecessary. Goons. It was time to dispose of them. Maybe GCPD will realize he’s not messing around when they find 2 body’s among all the rubble. 

“Wonderful!! Now to get to the real fun part. The masks!!” Jerome squealed and clapped loudly.

They scuffed, not impressed.

Jerome clenched his jaw, ready to take them out right now but where would the fun be? He just turned and smiled. “I already have a mask.” He motioned to the jagged scars that outlined what used to be a rather dashing face. “What fun would there be if we all didn’t have one?”

At their silence, he turned and retrieved two masks from inside the pink and white flowered duffle bag…his personal duffle bag. He pulled out two masks and tossed them at their chests. “Must hurry now, I have a source that says Jimbo is close to this location and I'd hate for him to miss this.”

The goons, as Jerome called them, just shook their heads. All too serious. He watched them gape at the masks and he smiled. “Do we have to wear these?” Thing 2 asked him. He nodded and turned the mask over. It was a mask of their Mayor's face, large and comical.

“Yes! You have to! Chop chop!” Jerome walked around them as they put the masks into place. He put on a big smile and grabbed the gun he had tucked at the small of his back. As soon as they were in place, he pulled the gun and shot them both in the heart. The face would be better, but he wanted GCPD to see the masks.

He stepped up between the bodies and shook his head. “Why so serious?” he asked and laughed like the lunatic he was when he got no reply. Whistling 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' he left the church and started down the walkway. Moving so he stepped on every crack, he wanted to break backs today, not avoid them. 

Jerome turned to see his tag painted expertly on the side of the church and the empty cans at his feet. He grinned and picked up the green one. He shook it enough to know it still had some left. He drew lines after lines in a straight path from the door of the church, out into the street. He numbered them from 1 to 25.

“Perfect!” Jerome dashed back to the church as he laughed and looked down to see the bright hopscotch trail he’d created. He held the detonator tightly as he began hoping, laughing the entire time. Number 15 had him in the street where a car nearly mowed him down. He growled up at the shocked woman behind the wheel when she realized who he was.

“You almost made me fall.” He shook his head and popped 2 shots into the front 2 tires, keeping the car from moving. “Unless you’re gonna get out and beat my score you’d better leave.” She darted out of the car and took off before Jerome landed on 25. He turned and took a bow to the empty streets. “All this fun and no audience.” He mumbled to himself. “What I need is a new plaything.” He looked down at the switch in his hand. “Don’t you think?” no answer.

“Of course I do!” He smiled and looked up at the church and hit the button. And it was beautiful!! Epic and orgasmic. He did a little happy dance as bigger pieces of the church started to fall. A black car caught the corner of his eye and he could see Jim Gordon getting out of the back. 

“Welcome to the show Jimbo!” He smiled and hid in a nearby alley. He wanted to watch, not get caught.

He watched as Gordon rushed towards the rubble, being the savior that he was…or tried to be. Some hero, couldn’t even catch a menace like him. It didn’t take any powers of deduction to figure out who did this, he left his calling card and Jimbo still couldn’t find him.

Soon an older man got out of the drivers seat looking intensively British. Nicely pressed suit and impeccable hair. But he screamed butler. This had Jerome staring intently at the expensive car. What was Gotham’s Captain doing that required a butler, a driver? 

Jerome secretly hoped it was scandalous. Maybe Jim Gordon was getting into the true business that Gotham thrived on. The other part of him detested it. He needed a good opponent, a clean one. Half of Gotham PD could be bought for the right price but not Gordon. 

After the building crumbled, his interest flagged. This is why he needed a new toy, he got bored too quickly. The fire wasn’t even demolished, and he was bored. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ball shaped grenade and started a game of catch as he walked slowly away.

A scream sounded somewhere behind him, and it brought out that giddy laugh he couldn’t contain. It bubbled out of his throat and made his stomach ache. “HAHHAHAHAHA.” 

As he reeled in the laughter, a new sound caught his ear, a delicious sounding moan that belonged behind closed doors and under his body. His body ached at the sound and he turned to look for it. 

There he was. The one who made that sound. Jerome stopped dead in his tracks as his heart began to flutter quickly, his heart beat at an alarming rate, threatening to burst from his chest. Jerome glared down at his chest, feeling it swell with what he could only assume was love.

“You deceitful little thing.” He spoke directly to his chest, feeling utterly betrayed by how fast it beat for this…kid.

And it was a kid. 15, maybe 16 with dark chocolate hair and a lean body. Jerome hid in the closest alley to the car and watched. The kid seemed to be a bit flustered. Face was flushed, and he was anxiously gripping the car like he would fall without it. That moan…he groaned as he recalled the sound. What ever made that dark beauty sound like that?

Every moment longer he stared, the closer he felt to him. It nearly felt like he was being pulled towards this kid. Unable to stop himself even if he wanted to. If he had to describe it, it would be a rubber band binding them together. The further away they got from the other, the more it pulled and stretched until it became painful.

He had no idea what to make of his sudden feelings. He was used to laugher, mayhem, hate and destruction. Not this. Not warmth or any resemblance of safety, of happiness. But laughter, he knew all too well. So, he did what he always did in times of confusion, he laughed. “HAHAHA, feelings…who needs em.”

The kid moaned again, just after he laughed. Jerome’s eyes went wide, eyebrows up to his hairline. HE caused that moan, him; Jerome Valeska. This beautifully dark kid moaned because of his laugh. It was after that first laugh when the first moan sounded. It couldn’t be…could it?

Can one be turned on by a laugh? He wasn’t sure. He’d never had that happen before. Everyone always hated his laugh. Said it was creepy, that it showed how crazy he really was. Jerome hated them for it. But this mysterious kid seemed to like it.

“Fuuckk!” the kid groaned.

Jerome nearly fell the fuck over. His dick was so hard it pressed awkwardly against his leg, smashing him against the zipper. This kid was made for him. Jerome’s heart swelled a little heavier knowing that he could pull those sounds from a stranger. All because of him. If he was a cartoon, which it’s possible that he is, he would have those little hearts in his eyes, pulsing with the need to get closer.

Jerome was knocked out of his impromptu fantasy when someone knocked into him, bumping his shoulder. Lost from the kid in front of him, he grabbed the man around the neck and pointed across the street.

“Who is that?” He pointed to the kid. His kid. 

“Please don’t hurt me!!” The man pleaded, shaking like a leaf.

Jerome rolled his eyes. “Answer my question and I won’t kill you…maybe.” He half ass promised, not sure if he was going to kill him or not.

“Uh. That’s B-Bruce Wayne.”

He tilted his head. Yeah, the name suited the beautiful package. “Bruce Wayne…Wayne as in owns Gotham, Wayne?” 

The stranger nodded quickly.

Jerome let him go with a slap to his cheek and refocused on Bruce Wayne, who had gotten back into the car. He was leaving! He was LEAVING! Jerome was panicking. What if he never saw him again? What if he never hear that precious little moan again? 

“Well…this just won’t do Mister Wayne.” He smiled as the car drove off. With a name like that, in a shit hole like this, Little Brucie would stick out like a sore thumb. “Just wait for me Brucie, I’m coming for you.”  
**  
It was way past midnight when Bruce finally put his head down on his fathers desk. Ever since the bombing downtown, to hearing that compelling laugh, he had been trying to find out who Jerome Valeska was. He figured a tragic backstory for sure. With the psychopathic tendencies for mayhem and using explosives in such a populated city, there had to be a reason.  


Turns out…there was. A bad one.

It didn’t take much to have Lucius to hack into the GSPD files and find Jerome. Now he had full access and he wishes he didn’t. The circus aspect surprised him. It wasn’t something he expected to find. It might explain that laugh though so he was okay with it. The file said Jerome killed his mother and tried to hide it, clearly a psychopath. Who kills their mother?

Although Bruce did see the potential for Jerome to kill her, Lila Valeska was not a kind mother. Drugs, drinking, abuse etcetera. All typical things Bruce expected to find. Turns out Jerome has a twin brother; Jeremiah, whereabouts unknown. 

Jim Gordon noted the few times he spoke with Jerome, it seemed like the man cared nothing for his family. Not even his twin. He spoke of anger and hatred, disgust. He laughed halfway through the interview and Gordon mentioned it was most likely a coping mechanism. He was probably right.

Jerome Valeska, murderer, committed matricide, terrorist, weapons extraordinaire, barely 18. Bruce knew he was bad, he may have a reason for it, but Jerome was bad. He hurt and killed people. He knew all this, but he still wanted to meet him. To know him. For what, he wasn’t sure exactly. But there was no leaving well enough alone, not now  


A light knock at the door had Bruce looking up too see a tired Alfred smiling. “Everything okay?”

“Right as rain Master Bruce. I just wanted to say I’m headed to bed for the night. Maybe you should too?”

“Of course, I wasn’t aware how late it was. I’ll clean up and head to bed. Goodnight Alfred.” He smiled tightly, he was lying of course. There was no way he could sleep now.

“Right then. Night.”

Silence one again filled the room and he looked down at all the scattered papers. All this information but no picture. He wondered why there wasn't one. Nothing. Not even on the internet. Jerome was sited many times, but all media content had been altered and the photos were gone.

A light scraping sound near the open window made him look up from the desk. The wind blew the curtains open, casting an eerie shadow across the hardwood floor. Bruce waited for another sound. It didn’t occur to him that he was on the top level of the manor, way too high for anyone other than Selina Kyle to scale. But there was nothing but the wind.

He stood up and walked towards the window on light feet. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like someone was watching him. Bruce felt the hair on his arms stand on end, goosebumps trailing up his arms. Someone was watching him. But from where? It seemed too personal to be a camera, too intimate. Maybe it was Selina playing another one of her games.

“Selina?” Bruce called out, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. He wasn’t sure why, but he was anxious. But there was no answer. Just another gust of wind that rattled the curtain. “Selina, is that you?” 

Bruce stepped out as far as he could and grabbed the rail to peer out into the darkness. Rain fell on his head from above, but nothing greeted him but darkness and a cool breeze. Why was he suddenly morose about being alone? He spent most of his time alone, he should be used to it. Even that slight chance that someone was watching him, made him feel like he wasn’t alone. And that was dangerous. 

With a tired sigh, he closed and locked the window. He scooped up all the reports and his laptop, turned off the light and left his fathers study. His room was on the top floor of the manor, as far away from people as possible. If someone asked why he isolated himself when he craved attention, he wouldn’t be able to say for sure. It just happened that way.

His room was quiet, dead quiet. He kicked off his shoes, dumped the laptop and files on the bed and turned to undress. Something flashed across the mirror, as fast as lightening. When he turned, it was gone but it looked like a flash of red. Headlights maybe? His brain said it was very unlikely. But no explanation bothered him. 

Bruce walked to his window without a shirt or shoes and his slacks were unbuttoned, he pushed the window open all the way and stepped out onto his balcony. Nothing look disturbed as he checked both sides. It was dark and there were many places to hide but he saw nothing. 

A chill ran down his spine and Bruce curled into himself. His arms wrapping around his body, trying to keep warm. It would be rational to head back inside but he had the perfect view of Gotham from here. Lights and tall buildings surrounded by midnight sky. He could almost pretend all was well in the city , that people like Jerome didn’t exist…but he didn’t want that.

The world needed a person like Jerome, or maybe Bruce just needed that laugh to exist.

“Brucie…” 

His name appeared on the wind literally out of thin air. Bruce’s eyes widened. That had to be his mind playing tricks. Brucie though? No one had ever called him that. It sounded demeaning, or was it alluring? 

“HAHHAHAA….” A deep dark whisper…

The shudder that overtook his body was not from the cold. Bruce stepped forward, trying to see where that laugh came from. He had to be here, he had to be close. Didn’t he? But why would he be at Wayne Manor? 

“Jerome?” It came out as a desperate whisper. Bruce said his name like a lover would. Breathless and excited, eager. He was desperate to hear that sound again. His body was waiting for it. 

When it was clear he was just imagining that voice, Bruce sadly backed away from the window and kicked off his pants. He pulled back the sheets and crawled in between, shivering as they touched his heated skin. Even before falling asleep, he knew dreams of that laugh would haunt him. He would wake up with sticky boxers and a craving he didn’t knew he had in him.  
**  
Jerome’s fingers nearly slipped as his foot slid from the top of the gargoyles head. Scaling a 40 story mansion in the rain was not his greatest idea per say but it wasn’t as if he could just waltz in and ask to speak to Gotham’s Prince. His face was widely known, and that stuffy butler would most definitely call Jimbo and his merry band of misfits. 

As easy as it was to find the mansion, getting in without detection was harder. Jerome managed to pull himself up on the ledge he’d been aiming for without slipping. Sneaking in would also be helpful if windows didn’t surround the entire building. How was he supposed to find Bruce’s room? Check them all and hope for the best? Not bloody likely.

“Rich people…” Jerome mumbled as he leaned back against the bricks. His body ached from the climb and for a moment there he been a little worried about falling 40 feet down. It may not kill him, but it would hurt pretty badly. He would be hindered with a broken leg or two.

Turning slowly, Jerome grabbed the ledge of the window sill and peered inside. Dark and empty, it also looked to be a library. “Jesus Christ…how many rooms does one kid and a nanny need?” he grumbled and shuffled down a few more windows to try again. He once again peered inside to see what looked to be a large kitchen area. His stomach growled, and it made him chuckle. “Bruce now, food later, yeah?” His stomach growled in response. “Good, moving on.”

One story up and 8 windows later, Jerome was pissed the hell off. He was soaked down to the bone, he’d lost his favorite hat along the way and his hands had more cuts and bruises then they normally did. This was getting ridiculous. “Breaking in here should come with a warning label and a fucking map!” He growled at the statue to his left. “Some help you are.”

The next window was promising. It was open for one, and a light was on. The closer he got, the faster his heart beat. He slowly rose on tip toes to peek inside and there he was, his little Brucie. He had his head down on a large wooden desk filled with mountains of paper work. He looked tired, dark bags under brown eyes, but it fit him. It made him seem darker than he looked, older maybe.

Jerome took a deep breath, trying not to jump inside and beg this kid for that moan. “Just let me hear it one more time.” He said to Bruce in his mind over and over again. He knew this was more than just that one sound. He wanted to hear how his voice sounded when he spoke. Hearing it on t.v. and online from interviews was not the same.

After their first meeting, Jerome had found out everything about him. Little orphan Bruce. Only child, nearly 16 years old…just a baby who had to grow up too fast when someone offed his parents. Left with their fortune and a British butler, it was less than ideal but more than he ever received as a child. Their childhoods differed in many ways, yet here they were in the same city, destined to meet.

Jerome was sure of this, if nothing else. He was supposed to be in Bruce’s life.

The voice of that cock blocking butler sounded from up above and he rolled his eyes as he bitched about Bruce being up to late.

“Of course, I wasn’t aware how late it was. I’ll clean up and head to bed. Goodnight Alfred.”

Jerome had to grip the bricks tightly as Bruce spoke, so he didn’t fall the fuck to his death. That voice…it sounded way better than on t.v. Clearer, a little deep for his age. It had a certain rumble to it that Jerome expected from someone around 18, not 15. But it was lovely, addicting and he wanted to hear more.

Unfortunately, Alfred, butler in question left as quickly as he’d arrived, and the talking stopped. Up above, he could feel how close Bruce was to the window. Jerome swallowed dryly and looked up, he could see Bruce’s fingers as they wrapped around the window frame. God, he was so close. Just above him. If Bruce happened to glance down, he would see him. 

“Selina?” Bruce called.

Jerome bit the inside of his cheek. Who the fuck was Selina and why would she be coming into the little prince’s room this late at night? Did Bruce already have a lover, this Selina perhaps? Maybe just a crush? That wasn’t really the point though. Jerome didn’t want Bruce to see anyone else but him.

“Selina, is that you?” Bruce asked again.

Although he’d rather hear his name on Bruce’s lips, he wouldn’t deny the pleasure he got from the sound of his voice. It was so smooth, so sure of himself. Bruce Wayne dripped self confidence.

He heard Bruce sigh heavily when this Selina person didn’t answer him, and it made him wonder if she liked to lurk outside Bruce’s room as much as he did. This time, Bruce walked away from him, something that didn’t sit well with him. 

Jerome wanted to be seen. His heart was like a galloping horse in his chest, wanting to break out and jump into Bruce’s arms. He took a deep, quiet breath as the window closed and the light was shut off. “Fuck me.” He cursed and closed his eyes. A few moments passed before a light 2 stories up and all the way to the right clicked on.

He smiled brightly, trying to keep his laugh in check for the moment. He quickly scaled the wall and shimmed over to the window. He could hear the door shutting and a few sounds of clothes being taken off and his body ached to watch, to jump in that window and look his fill.

With a tight grip on the window, he peered over and saw Bruce standing in front of a large mirror. He caught a flash of brown eyes as Bruce looked through the mirror and out the window before Jerome ducked back down. “Shit… he whispered and held his breath as footsteps came closer to him. Bruce had saw him, at least his hair that was as bright as a damn road flare. Now Jerome could see his fingers on the rail, one look down and to the left and Bruce would see him. 

He could only imagine what that would look like. A dark, rainy night like this, you look outside to see a 6 foot 1 man with crazy red hair and searing green eyes, dripping wet and staring creepily into your room. It would be downright frightening. He knew from experience what that looked like…and not from a mirror either.

He was so close. One touch and he could feel how soft his skin was. Jerome let out a soft breath. “Brucie….” He whispered, nearly to himself but realized it was louder than he thought. He heard Bruce gasp above him, one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. 

It was like they were at the church all over again. When Bruce nearly busted all over himself at the sound of his laugh. Did Bruce like it that much? Jerome was skeptical. He thought maybe Bruce was playing tricks, but how does one play tricks when he isn’t aware, he’s playing a game? 

Jerome laughed quietly, louder this time just to hear Bruce. It didn’t disappoint. Another wonderful sound drifted down to his ears and set his body on fire. He let go of the house long enough to grab the tight, wet crotch if his pants and rub over himself. Fuck, he was raging hard. He wanted to laugh as loud as he could just for Bruce. Just to see him writhe and come, to beg for it to stop.

“Jerome?” 

Jerome stopped smiling instantly as Bruce nearly wailed his name. It was supposed to be a question, but it came out as a desperate plea for him to be there. Bruce knew who he was? Did Jimbo and the clown car brigade tell him? Why did Bruce sound like he wanted him there? 

His heart was beating way faster now then it did at the church. It swelled with longing and need to be close to him. To have Bruce say his name in all manner of ways. Rain poured down his face, making his hair flatten nearly over his eyes but he didn’t feel cold or wet. He wasn’t sure what he felt right now. That warmth again. He knew he wanted to feel Bruce all around him. Not just sexually either. He wanted to hold him and see how it felt to kiss him. 

He wasn’t sure how long he leaned against the wall and waited. Jerome was sure Bruce had already gone to bed, but he had just been staring into space trying to sort through his feelings. With numb fingers, he lightly pulled himself onto the balcony. His feet were silent as he approached the cracked window. The light had been turned off and there was a shape underneath the expensive blankets.

The smart thing would be to turn around, forget all about this little rich boy who was way out of his league. Who wouldn’t look twice at him if given the option. They belonged in different worlds, one where their paths may never cross. And maybe it was selfish of him, but he didn’t regret that it happened. 

Jerome did the stupid thing, he walked softly into the room, using the light from the moon guide his way. He circled the large four poster bed against the back wall and watched the slow rise and fall of Bruce’s body. There was a chance that he might be awake, but Jerome was willing to risk it. 

The left side of the bed was taken up by piles of papers and a laptop that hadn’t been closed. What could Bruce Wayne be looking at? Jerome grinned as he turned the screen towards him, he could have sworn it would be some sort of boring generic porn…not his file from the GCPD. 

He was instantly on defense. Probably complements of Jimbo and his merry band of assholes, Bruce now knew just about everything about him. It wouldn’t be wise for Gordon to leave out any information, so he knew it was in there. From his time in the circus, to his whore of a dead mother...that was blamed on him. All of the laws he broke, all the people he killed. Everything. The only thing he hoped wasn’t in there was his brother.

Jerome’s eyes quickly scrolled the information before landing on his name; Jeremiah Valeska, whereabouts unknown. Jerome closed the lap top and smirked, despite the mention of his brother. Because Bruce Wayne had been searching for him. From the papers, it seemed like his entire life was sprawled out on Bruce’s bed.

How wonderful.

Jerome walked around the bed, to the side that Bruce was sleeping on and stopped at the side beside his face. “Lookin for me Brucie?” he whispered, “well, here I am.” 

Bruce shifted in his bed, moving from his side to lay on his back, that little gasp escaping his soft lips. Jerome stared dumbly down at him. Unable to move away or inch closer like he wanted to. He could see pale, unmarked skin from where the blanket had fallen down as he moved. His slender neck and beautifully shaped collar bones were just screaming for his mouth.

Jerome moved away from the boys head to stand at the foot of the bed. Up close was far too tempting, even for him he had his limits. He was eager to do many things to this innocent kid, but he was adamant about consent. That was his biggest rule. He only had one rule, and it was sexual consent for both involved. He had his fair share of no consent given and he was not a fan. 

When Bruce shifted in bed again, it drew his attention out of his depraved mind. That head of dark hair moved from side to side, as if trying to find his way in the darkness. But what could a rich boy know about darkness? Jerome gripped the footboard as hard as he could, it shifted and groaned under the pressure. It was all he could do to keep from getting on that bed and crawling between his now split thighs. 

The blanket slipped further down as Bruce thrashed in bed, leaving his upper body bare and visible. Jerome memorized every line and curve of his body. The color of his nipples, the nearly feminine curve of his body showed he would hit another growth spurt, the small but prominent abdominal muscles that Jerome wanted to count with his tongue, the v of his hips, also small but defined and he wanted to trace it with his tongue, lick where it dipped below his boxers.

“Jerome!” Bruce let out a low, desperate moan.

His eyebrows shot to his red hair as the moaning sound of his name came from Bruce’s throat. Jerome felt intense satisfaction as one of Bruce’s hands moved from where he gripped the sheets to the tip of one hip as it made its way down lower to slip into his boxers.

“Please…” Bruce moaned again, one leg moving up at an angle as he started a slow pace with his hand. “Jerome!”

“Fuck…” Jerome bent down until his forehead could rest against the footboard that he gripped. He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. His heart would surely give out before the night was done. If Bruce kept moaning his name like that…all bets were off. 

How badly he wanted to slip his own hand into his pants and set a pace that matched Bruce’s rhythm until they moaned, begged and gasped each other’s names until they came together. “I gotta go…fuck, I gotta go.” He mumbled to himself as he moved to the side of the bed closest to the window. His foot got tangled on Bruce’s black button up shirt and he bent down to grab it.

He nearly tossed it until that wonderful smell hit his nose like a slap to his face. He could smell clean sweat, the cologne Bruce liked to uses but he could also smell smoke from the explosion embedded into the material. Jerome groaned and held it to his nose to breathe in deeply. If possible, his dick got 10 times harder with that smell lingering around.

Jerome tucked the shirt into his jacket and turned back to the bed to see Bruce panting hard, eyes closed as he dreamt dirty little things as he neared his climax. Jerome grinned wickedly as he climbed back out to the balcony, he let out a low laugh that hard Bruce rolling onto his side. 

“Right there Jerome…” Bruce whimpered.

“Fuck fuck fuck!!” Jerome refused to watch, even if it was harmless, even if that last part was his fault. He just couldn't help it. He needed to make it back home to do a little wicked dance of his very own.


	2. Gifts for The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome leaves Bruce a little destructive gift in hopes to draw him near...maybe Bruce leaves him one in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! New chapter for you :) 
> 
> Ive hidden little easter eggs in each chapter, section of this entire series. the time line will always lead to the same place, but they aren't in order. hidden clues will let you know where on the time line we are
> 
> please enjoy, this has been fun and hope it will continue to be! thank you

The Sounds of Laughter  
Chapter 2- Gifts for the Prince

Jerome was in agony…total and complete agony. It had been 2 whole days since he was at Wayne Manor, 2 days since seeing Bruce’s body bare for his eyes, stretched out perfectly against the bed. 2 days since Bruce moaned his name as he touched himself. Even being locked up in Arkham hadn’t been this bad, not even Haly's Circus could compare to the loneliness be felt at not seeing Bruce. 

If it hadn’t for his productive schedule of the destruction and reconstruction of Gotham, he’d have blown his plans off. But he needed his attacks to be consistent in their timing. Too much time and Gotham PD would assume the worst; locked up or dead. But if he did it too early, they would label him an amateur and desperate. It was a difficult science to master.  


He put his insatiable urges on hold and carried out his most recent plan. Another landmark was set to crumble within the hour. At first, he had chosen a bridge instead, but that was more of a grand finale type explosion. Best left for the end. Instead he settled on one a little more intimate. 

The Statue of Justice… Gotham's own beacon of light and hope for their dark city. It was perfect because he wanted to smash the hopes and dreams of this corrupt city. There was nothing good about Gotham. No good people save for a few. The streets were too dangerous to walk down, even for a known criminal like himself. He always had to keep his eyes open for potential threats against him.

Haters. The lot of them. Too jealous of him to see the flaws in their own plans. For the villains in Gotham, it was about instant gratification. They wanted fame, money, respect…things that anyone could obtain. There was no bigger picture. Not like his. He didn’t want fame if he had nothing to do with it. Money only got one so far, but it could be spent in many influential ways. They just didn’t see that far ahead.

Taking out this statue would be the downfall for sure. But this one would be slightly different. He wanted to send 2 messages. One for Gotham, to let them know it had just begun in their dark city, and two, he was going to get a certain prince’s attention. He was going to leave a piece of Bruce at the crime scene, something to draw him in. To make him curious enough to over look his past…and present atrocities. 

Everything was nearly done; Scarecrow's explosive concoctions would come in handy once more. This time the liquid was poured into two dozen handmade bombs with a dark purple rope connecting them into a necklace, which was placed around the neck of the statue. He didn’t want the entire statue to collapse all at once, watching it come down slowly, head first would be interesting. 

Jerome stood in front of the statue with Bruce’s shirt laid against his face, covering it completely. He hadn’t left it alone since he’d taken in. He couldn’t. Jerome had slept with it, ran away from Penguin and his goons with it, conducted serious chemical warfare meetings with it. Like a baby blanket. The smell was starting to dissipate so he didn’t mind parting with it now.

“Mr. J? Uh, you’re all set.”

Jerome groaned as what’s-her-face said in a quiet, shy voice. Just another one of his endless followers he kept around to do his bidding, the dirty work he didn’t want to do. Especially now when his mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of dark hair and brown eyes, those sexy little sounds he made…

Just the thought made him shiver and take his last deep breath into the shirt. He pulled it from his eyes and turned to the girl. She held out a drill and a few bolts, just as he demanded. He took them with a quick swipe of his hands, not bothering to day thank you, or any talking really. He wasn’t interested in making friends or healthy acquaintances. 

With the drill in hand, he pressed the soft shirt against the hard stone of the statue and roughly drilled into it. One bolt on each sleeve, then one on the hem in the center. Just so it wouldn’t be blown away from the blast or taken by anyone. He ran his hand over the shirt once more. Soft, soft and dark; just like Bruce was. 

Jerome didn’t turn as he reached his hand back and waited until a white can of spray paint was pressed against his palm. He shook it a few times before writing the chosen words. It was perfect, beautiful.

“Who is Bruce?” The shy girl asked.

Jerome snarled and snatched her around the neck and squeezed tightly. Calm one second, murderous the next at the drop of a word. “One, I don’t want to hear that name come out of your mouth ever again. Two, shame on you for not knowing in the first place.”

“M' sorry Mister J.” She squeaked, quickly losing oxygen. 

Jerome waited for the fear to cross her face, but it never came. No fear. Just a smile. A little twinkle in her eyes. How could he hurt a girl wearing such a pretty smile? He released her slowly and she didn’t bolt away from him like they all did. She didn’t even rub her neck where he grabbed her, surely it had hurt.

“So romantic.” She sighed deeply as her fingers laced together over her heart.

Jerome smiled because it was true, it was romantic…in a sense. In his own way. His heart felt all fluttery because of it. Slightly anxious because he wasn’t sure if Bruce would like it or even understand what he was trying to say. All of it was foreign territory for him. 

“Romantic?” he questioned, why…he had no idea. Maybe he just needed someone to tell him it wasn’t stupid. 

“Oh, very! I wish someone cared about me like you care about me like you do Bru—” her eyes widened a little, but she didn’t finish saying it.

Jerome smiled because A for effort. “Yes, I do care about him…very deeply.”

She sighed heavily with stars in her eyes. “Does he want you back?”

Jerome nodded with a blissed out smile as he remembered that night in his room. “He does, but it’s complicated.”

She laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. “Oh honey, it always is when it’s worth it. But don’t give up because this…” she motioned to the giant display of love. “This kind of love is worth it.”

There was no doubt about that, Jerome knew that what she said was the truth. “I just want to show him that I’m more than just…this...” He motioned to the weapons strapped around him and the bomb detonator. “I want him to love me even knowing I’m like this.” He pointed to the ugly scars on his face.

“Oh puddin,” she cupped his face and ran her thumbs over the scars deliberately. “These makes you beautiful. They make you unique, someone to remember.”

Jerome leaned into her hand because fuck, no one had ever told him that before. No one. They looked at him with disgust and fear. Not that he didn’t like those things, but he wanted Bruce to want him, to like the way he looked.

“He hasn’t seen my face though.” He jerked away from her hands, letting the dark thoughts overshadow the good ones. “He’s so beautiful…so clean and bright, so soft. But there is darkness there, lurking deep and I want to coax it out of him, I want to release that side of him and watch him embrace it.”

“Whoever this is, is lucky to have someone like you. Take the risk Mr. J. Risk it all and make Gotham your kingdom.”

Jerome smiled widely. That’s exactly what he was going to do. It was all or nothing for Bruce and he never liked sitting on the sidelines.

He smiled at her apology and released her with a chuckle. “I accept your apology little duck, now go, reek havoc anywhere you can!”

She skipped off with a grin, her blonde hair bouncing wildly behind her. He could see her potential to be great. Not good, great. She had the ability to listen and fall in line, but she had that child-like wonder he had, and she laughed at all his jokes. Potential indeed. 

“Hey blondie…” he called out and she stopped skipping away with a baseball bat. She turned and had a bright smile on her face. “Thanks.”

She took a bow and skipped away with a loud cackle that echoed through the streets.

Jerome gave his masterpiece one final smile of approval and walked to the car his goon squad had waiting for him. It would take him down the street, close to the explosion but far enough away to keep out of the perimeter that Gordon would set around the place. This would be fun, watching it unfold and hoping Bruce came like he wanted him to, like he needed him to. 

“Ready?”

Jerome nodded to the driver without a mean comment or threat. His eyes were drawn to the shirt he was leaving, the only thing he had of Bruce’s. The car made it halfway down the street before Jerome hit the button and a loud explosion followed. The minions in the car all shouted and clapped, firing out rounds from their guns out the window in celebration. Just as he was supposed to do. He didn’t turn around to watch it unfold, he didn’t really care about this one, not until Bruce arrived. 

It was moments like these, where Jerome knew how gone he was on the little prince. When a master such as himself, didn’t care about his work, something was wrong. 

“See you soon little prince.” Jerome smiled as he imagined what Bruce’s reaction would be. “See you soon.”  
**  
“Damn it!” Jim cursed as he slammed the door on Bullock’s car as he stepped out. “Not this.” 

“Jim, this is getting bad. We need to catch this little bastard.” Harvey grumbled as they both walked to the fallen statue.

They had been going over the files of Jerome Valeska, as well as putting together a decent timeline as to when and where the bombings took place. It seemed random, no pattern that lead to the end of the damn rainbow. It just ended. No bigger picture. This wasn’t like Jerome at all. But maybe they didn’t know him as well as they’d like.

Jim walked towards what was left of the statue with grief on his face. He knew Jerome was bad news but to destroy such a meaningful statue? He was pretty much saying fuck you to all of Gotham. He took their hope, their willingness to forgive and forget as they tried to move on.

Chunks of stone laid at his feet, broken pieces of the statues delicate face. He glanced up to see only the head missing from the top, the shoulders barely had any damage, but pieces were chipped.

“What ya got on forensics?” Jim shouted at the nearest bomb tech, not meaning to sound like an asshole but he was at the end of his rope. 

A tech that was bent over the rubble stood up and answered the question. “Sir, it looks like a string of bombs or grenades were looped around the head.”

He nodded. “Type of detonation?”

“Crime units found a detonator half a street down. Most likely remote so they didn’t risk being so close to the blast.” 

Jim nodded and walked up to the only part of this crime scene that he cared about. A black, silk shirt was nailed to the front of the statue. He cringed as he read the words, already he was filled with terror and defeat. This was taking it too far.

“Is that what I think it is?” Harvey asked as he stepped up next to him.

Jim nodded. “Looks like Jerome is trying to up his game.”

I’M COMING FOR YOU BRUCE

Was written in all caps, in white spray paint on the front of the shirt. Hurting a kid like Bruce wasn’t Jerome’s normal style. Yes, the kid was rich but as far as he knew, Jerome had no direct contact with Bruce. Not yet anyway. So why this? 

“This is bad Jim.” Harvey moved back so the crime scene boys could take over.

“Leave it.” Jim barked as they tried to remove the shirt. He shook his head when Harvey gave him a look. “I need Bruce Wayne down here to see this.”

“Jim, he’s only a kid. I don’t think he’s gonna be much help.”

“Maybe not, but this involves him directly for some reason. I don’t know what Jerome was thinking putting his name like this, but he wants that boy involved.”

“Everyone knows Bruce Wayne, Jim. You can’t live in this city without hearing that name. I’m sure Valeska is just out for money or something equally valuable he can squeeze from him. The best bet would be to warn him and keep him out of it.”

Jim knew he was right. And Harvey was never right. He just guessed a lot and got lucky. He didn’t want to involve Bruce in something so ugly, but it was Jerome’s doing. Jerome wanted Bruce… 

“I just want him to see the scene as it is. Then he stays out of it. But I need to know if he had any contact with Jerome.”

Harvey scuffed. “Three days ago he didn’t even know who that clown was Jim. Now you think he’s in cahoots with him?”

Was it insane? Yup. But nothing else made sense. Bruce had been at the church bombing. Now his name appeared like this? Like a threat or was he being outed as a rat? This is why he needed to talk to Bruce.

Before he could answer yes to a very dangerous question about Gotham’s Prince turning evil, his phone rang. Lucius Fox, their new lab tech/forensics expert/ everything else. He was like a Swiss Army Knife. He had many uses.

“Bullock just get Bruce down here now. I’m sick of seeing our city crumbling down around us.” He snapped and turned away, knowing that Harvey would do as he said. He leaned against Harvey’s car and answered the phone.

“Lucius, I’m a little busy so unless it’s about the statue—”

“I know you’re busy captain, but I’m afraid this can’t wait.”

Jim walked further away from everyone to ensure no one over heard them. “Okay, what’s so important?”

“I may have made a big mistake.”

He groaned, this was not good. Fox didn’t make mistakes. “May have? What does that even mean?”

“The other day, after the church explosion, I got a request from the higher offices in Wayne Enterprises. They requested the file on Jerome Valeska.”

“Lucius, please tell me you didn’t give them that file.” 

Lucius sighed heavily. “I had no choice Jim. They were aware that their buildings were being targeted and threaten a law suit if I didn’t give them the file.”

Lucius wasn’t wrong. The associates at Wayne Enterprises didn’t mess around when it came to stuff like that. They hadn’t Fox any other choice. “Okay, well as much as I hate them having that knowledge, it seems like you did what you had to do. Why the big mistake bit though?”

“Because, I called their offices this morning and they made it very clear they didn’t not request his file or any other file. Most of the board wasn’t even aware of Valeska until I mentioned him.”

“Who the hell has the file then?” He barked into the phone. He had a feeling it was Jerome being sneaky again but what sense did it make to steal information you lived through?

“I think it was Bruce. He was asking me questions about Valeska the other day when I was there. I thought he was just curious because he was at the scene of an attack, but this gives me a weird feeling.”

Instant fear spread throughout his body at the thought that Bruce would that access to such a horrific story. The Valeska twin story was one that cut him deep. He hadn’t seen anything quite so bad as hearing that story from Jerome. Some of it was so awful he hadn’t put it in the file at all. Too sensitive.

“Lucius, please tell me that the file he has is the one we actually filed, and not the real one.”

“Yes, he has the fake file Jim. I would never let anyone, especially a child read Valeska's recollections of his childhood. I still have nightmares from hearing about that.”

He let out a deep breath. “Yeah, tell me about it. But Bruce is exceptional Lucius, he will fill in the blanks about the brothers and come asking questions.”

“What do you propose we do?” Lucius asked, just ask concerned. “I know the story is awful, but Bruce is mature for his age. Even with that knowledge, I’m sure he could handle it.”

“I can barely handle if for Christ sakes.” He rubbed over his face. This shit show never seemed to improve. “You know about what Lila let her sons be exposed to. That kind of abuse doesn’t just go away. It festers until it’s something unrecognizable, until that person snaps. Like Jerome did.”

“I’m at a loss then Jim. Outside us and Jerome, no one knows that side of the story. It’ll stay that way. We can make sure of it.”

His tone was very reasonable, really, it was. But deep down Jim knew it was never that simple. Bruce Wayne had a habit of sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. He had a knack for acquiring the answers that were being kept from him. Normally, he would have a face to face with Bruce out of respect. But this…he didn’t even want to have it on his mind.

“All we can do is try.” He heard a car pull up and turned to see Bruce Wayne in the flesh, stepping out of Harvey's car with an almost excited look on his face. “Look, Bruce just got here.”

“Why is he on a crime scene?”

“Because Valeska left a message for Bruce here for some reason.”

Lucius let out a shocked gasp. “You don’t think Bruce has been in contact with him, do you?

Jim scuffed and plastered a fake smile as Bruce waved. “You sound just like Harvey. You two need to give the kid a little credit.”

“That’s one hell of a coincidence Jim, don’t let your fondness over this boy cloud your judgement.”

Jim hung his head as the phone went dead. He never caught a break. Just when he thought he had a handle on the bombings, Jerome and Bruce had to throw him a curveball and mess the entire thing up.

**  
When Bruce got a call from Jim Gordon’s partner saying he wanted to see him, this was not what he had in mind. As the car rolled up to the nearest crime scene, he knew it was one when cop cars blocked the streets and a Channel 9 News van was in the way, Bruce found himself anxiously looking out the window. 

As Bruce stepped out of the car, his hat, the one he found outside on the side of Wayne Manor, moved slightly in the wind and he gripped the front to make sure it stayed in place. He wasn’t accustomed to wearing them, but this one…there was just something about it. Mysterious. Bruce wasn’t even sure where it came from…but he was drawn to it.

This was Jerome. It had to be. It screamed his name. He could see the spray painted tag on the top of a now headless statue. One of the newest statues in Gotham, commissioned after The Penguin’s short rise to power. The city needed a little hope and the statue provided it. 

It made sense that Jerome would destroy it. To terrorize Gotham, to take away a symbol of hope. Then why wasn’t he afraid? Bruce knew he should be concerned about his hostility, but he was too busy hoping Jerome would linger about the crime scene like the last one. He just needed one glimpse of him, just to finally see what he looked like.

“Bruce…”

Bruce managed to make eye contact as Jim approached and offered his hand. They shook, sharing different smiles. Jim looked ragged and beat, whereas Bruce was smiling, giddy with excitement. “Jim, I was surprised you wanted to see me here of all places.”

Jim eyed him from head to toe, quirking an eyebrow. “Nice hat, new?”

Bruce willed away the instant blush. Even Jim knew hats weren’t his thing. “Uh, yeah actually. This one kinda grew on me.” He lightly brushed the brim with his fingers.

“Huh, ya know, it kinda looks familiar.” Jim studied the hat closely.

Bruce watched as he looked. Curious as to what Jim would say. But the Captain’s eyes only widened slightly, and he looked away. Did Jim have that same feeling he did about it? Either way, Jim didn’t answer. He just pushed on with their previous conversation.

“I know it’s odd to have you here, or any civilian really but this was important. I need to show you something but before that can I ask you a few questions?”

Reluctance tickled the back of his neck, both at the tone in which he spoke or the content of the words. “Captain, are you trying to interrogate me?” He raised an eyebrow, a little defensive. 

Jim’s eyes widened. “No, of course not. I’m sorry if it sounded that way. I just wanted to ask a few questions about Valeska.”

His body tingled like crazy at just the sound of his name. He shouldn’t be so attracted so someone he didn’t know. Someone he’d never seen before. But there was just something…otherworldly pulling him closer. Bruce felt that prickle on the back of his head, he turned to look, assumed someone was pointedly staring at him but there was no one. Just like back at the manor. He was being watched. 

“Bruce?”

“What?” he asked as he turned around. Jim was looking at him oddly. 

“You seem to be a little distracted.”

He smiled. “Yeah, crime scenes are just buzzing with activity. I guess it had me distracted. I apologize. So, what did you need to ask me?” He blurted all at once, hoping to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“I know this may seem odd to ask, but have you had any contact with Jerome Valeska?”

His eyes widened. Was he serious? “Uh, no. I don’t even know what he looks like.” If he did know, Bruce was damn sure he would properly introduce himself. “What makes you ask that?Because I was at the church? You know I had no control of that, I didn’t aim to be there.”

He knew he was being a little defensive. For good reason too. Bruce knew tricking Lucius Fox into giving him that file was morally wrong, it went against protocol for Gotham PD and he risked the integrity of his company for that information, so he was on edge. 

“Easy Bruce, I didn’t mean to imply you had anything to do with this. I know the church was just a coincidence. I ask because your name was left at this scene.”

Shock over took his face, eyebrows high, mouth open, heart beating a mile a minute. His name? Jerome left his name there? The thought had him smiling stupidly before he could help it and he had to walk away from Jim to hide it. It was twisted, liking that Jerome had been thinking of him as much as he thought of Jerome. There as no trying to convince himself it was right. It wasn’t.

“In what context was my name used?” he turned and asked as his smile faded into a shiny glow. He felt all fluttery inside, light on his feet. Like he could fly away at any moment. 

Jim wrapped an arm around him loosely, seeing how shaken up he was. Poor kid. He lead them closer to the statue. “We know it was Jerome who hit the statue, and we know why. But there is one thing we can’t make out.”

Bruce followed Jim’s arm as he pointed to the front of the statue. Crime scene tape blocked him from stepping any closer, but he didn’t need to. He could see it right in front of him and it was wonderful. 

His shirt, the one he’d been wearing the day of the church bombing, the one he thought Alfred found and threw away, was bolted to the front of the statue like a shrine. Bold, white letters written sloppily on the front made him moan softly, that ever present chill caressing his spine like a lover would.

I’M COMING FOR YOU BRUCE

Bruce ignored Jim’s voice and pushed past the red police tape and moved closer to the statue. He leaned in close, eye lashes nearly brushing against the fabric. A thrill went through him, if Jerome did this, that means at some point between the church and this moment, Jerome had been to Wayne Manor. 

Jerome had been the one lurking outside of his fathers study and the window in his room. Bruce touched the brim of the hat again and smiled, the hat belonged to Jerome. No doubt about it. He must have dropped it that night. He flushed hotly when he remembered how pathetic he sounded as he said Jerome’s name. So needy and desperate. But it wasn’t one sided.

“Are you sure this was him?” he asked absentmindedly as he continued to stare at the work of art it was.

“Yes, signature is the same and we had calls before the explosion saying he was in the area.”

Bruce nodded. “This is my shirt.”

Jim looked at the shirt and scrunched his eyebrows. “How can you be so sure?”

“Jim, this is the shirt I was wearing the day of the church explosion. I thought Alfred tossed it out when I couldn’t find it but…”

“But?” Jim asked, even though he didn’t want to.

“He must have came and gotten it.” He smiled as he brushed over the dried white letters.

“He was at your house?” Jim’s voice rose an octave or two. “Shit… for some reason he wants you involved in this. I don’t know why but we are going to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Bruce asked as he looked back at him.

He felt that prickle again and thought Jim was staring at him, only he wasn’t. Then who?? He looked around while he waited for Jim’s reply and something across the street caught his eyes. At the very top window, halfway open with the curtains drawn part ways, Bruce could see two different shadows. Shadow 1 was tall, short hair and muscled shoulders, the shadow provided the perfect silhouette. Shadow 2, was shorter, most likely a woman because the hair was up high, dangling by both ears. 

That couldn’t be Jerome? Could it? Why would he take such a risk, he knew when GCPD was going to arrive, yet he stayed anyway. Bruce smiled big and bright as he stared into the window. It was so tempting to wave up to him. He wanted to walk right up to that building, climb all 6 floors and meet him. 

“Yes protect you Bruce,” Jim looked at him oddly as Bruce just stared at another building.

Bruce didn’t glance away from the window when he answered. “Why would you think I need protection?” His voice was snappy, even he heard it. And maybe it wasn’t rational for him to be pissed that Jim automatically assumed the worse of Jerome…he did blow shit up…often. 

“Bruce, he came to your house. He wrote that message, he’s coming for you. And I don’t think he’s coming to bring you flowers.” Jim gave him a strict look. “For whatever reason, he wants you.”

Bruce couldn’t suppress the shiver that moved down his spine. He knew that message wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. A promise to meet, properly. To see if whatever was going on between them had a meaning, or if it was purely curiosity that drew the darkness and the light together.

“I don’t think protection is needed but if you think it’s necessary then by all means.” Bruce kept his back to Jim and kept watching the window. The male shadow hadn’t moved an inch. “Would you mind taking me home, please?”

“Yeah, no problem. Just give me a second.”

Bruce nodded as Jim left him to talk to another officer. It gave him time to think of something, a plan. He needed to get his own message to Jerome, for him to know for sure this wasn’t one sided. But how? He looked both ways, seeing who was around, when the hat tilted sideways…too big for him. That’s what he could leave, Jerome’s hat. But the message?

“Excuse me?” Bruce walked up to the nearest officer. “Do you happen to have a pen and paper I can use for a moment?” he asked with a pleasant smile.

The officer handed him a clipboard and fished a pen out of his shirt pocket. Bruce nodded his thanks, quickly scribbled his message and handed both items back before the officer could question him about it.

Bruce took off the hat, tucked the folded up paper into the brim on the hat so it didn’t slip out and quickly moved under the police tape, to walk across the street. The building looked so tall from this angle and he could still see that shadow. Like it was looking down into his heart and soul. 

He smiled as sweetly as he could, gave a little bow to his ‘dance partner’ so to speak, a little acknowledgement of the game they played, and sat the hat on top of one of those big blue mailboxes and crossed the street once more.

“Bruce!!” Jim called from the other side as he ran up to him, looking both ways down the road. “Please don’t just run off. Alfred will already have my head for bringing you here but I’m a dead man for sure if I let Jerome scoop you up.”

Bruce laughed, a real laugh as he climbed into Jim’s borrowed police car. That giddy feeling he had only amplified as he stared up at the window. The shadow had moved. Now there was only one, the male shadow; Jerome. And while it was still too dark to see much, he could see him leaning against the window sill, the tips of his knuckles grabbing tightly at it.

“Ready to go?”

Bruce nearly growled at the interruption. Jim was pissing him off. “Yeah, ready to go.” He watched the window for as long as he could without turning away, until it became just a memory, a reminder of what was to come. He just hoped it came sooner rather than later.  
**  
“Mr. J, I think he’s here.” 

Jerome’s head snapped to blondie, aka Frankie…middle name. He had to squeeze just that little amount of information from her. She wasn’t into sharing too much. They talked some as cops started to gather around. He had been not so patiently waiting for his prince to arrive, so he answered any question she had until it was time. He saw the moment Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were on scene, but he could care less about them.

It seemed as though not all of his minions had the same outlook. Jerome stepped over body number 1, to get to Frankie. The piece of rotting meat on the floor, had suggested they take out Jim Gordon…that was never his plan. Every evil villain needed a worthy opponent. They had a little disagreement, that he had every intention of ending, only to have Frankie step in and take care of him. The tip of her bat was s dripping blood.

Frankie 1; Goon 0. Impressive for sure and he appreciated it.

Jerome stalked to the window like a cat, light on his feet and with total grace but with a bitchy attitude. He stood next to Frankie and peered across the street. Jerome ignore the cops and the lights, that stupid red tape and even his handiwork and looked for the only thing that mattered to him.

Frankie pointed with a long, manicured but blood finger. He followed her gaze and stopped breathing entirely. This kid was going to be the death of him. Truly. The first thing Jerome saw, was his abandoned hat sitting atop lovely dark hair. It looked amazing on him and Jerome had flashes of Bruce wearing bits and pieces of all his clothing. 

He groaned deep in his chest at the thought. His clothes were made for his bulkier frame and wide shoulders and it would positively swallow Bruce’s small frame and lean muscles. Fuck, he wanted to see it. 

“Is that him puddin?”

Jerome nodded without looking away. He couldn’t. Not for a second. He took in everything, from the clothes Bruce had on, to the way he walked towards the statue like he belonged there. He also watched as Jimbo put his arm around Bruce… just tossed it over his shoulder like he had the right to touch him. 

“Are you okay puddin?” Frankie asked in a worried tone. 

"Of course…” he sneered through clenched teeth. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because, Captain Pedo over there just put his hands on your man.” Frankie snarled and gripped her bat.

Jerome growled this time and one hand moved to the small of his back where he had his gun tucked into his pants. “He had 4 seconds to move it or I’m going to shoot it off.”

Frankie grinned and watched excitedly. 

“4…” he counted slowly, but that arm was still there. “3…” he breathed deep and gripped it tighter in his hand. “2…” he cocked it back and let a smile grace his face….

“Damn!” Frankie pouted and kicked the wall.

Jerome took a deep breath as Gordon’s arm slipped off his shoulders. 4 seconds had him shaking with rage, literally only seconds away from blowing him away, all for touching Bruce. “He does that again, even if I don’t notice, shot him.”

Frankie grinned and pulled out her gun, pink and black with glittery specs all around the muzzle. “My pleasure Mr. J.”

Murderous impulse set aside for the moment, he watched Bruce cross the red tape and stand in front of his message and thankfully Gordon kept his distance, opting for watching Bruce carefully…almost as if he was observing his behavior on this whole mess.

“I think he likes it!” Frankie squealed and practically vibrated where she stood.

“How can you tell?” he asked and tried to see what she saw.

“Look at the way he’s touching it… like he never wants to stop, and that boy hasn’t stopped smiling.” 

Jerome grinned. She was right. Bruce was grinning, just like he was. People don’t grin at crime scenes, there was nothing happy or pleasant about them. So he knew the smile was for him.

“Oh my, he’s a precious little thing.”

Jerome licked his lips eagerly. “Yes, he is.”

“A little young, don’t ya think?” she questioned, not with disgust but actual interest on how old the kid was.

Jerome shifted uncomfortably when her elbow rested on his shoulder, but he didn’t push her away. She was growing on him, like cancer. “Don’t worry pooh bear, I’m not into kiddies like that. Bruce is going to be 16, I will be 18. It’s only two years.” 

“Oh,” Frankie put a hand on her heart as she sighed. “Young love is sooo…sickening.”

Jerome snorted out a laugh, which made her cackle, which only made him laugh harder. The others didn’t laugh, they didn’t know why they should and that’s how he knew it would never work out with them. He already had their deaths etched in his mind…but not her. She was one of a kind.

The laughter died down as he refocused on Bruce. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, but he kept seeing Bruce glancing this way. Up, directly at their window. There was no way he could make them out. It was too far and too dark but somehow Bruce just knew. 

Jerome let out a deep growl without meaning to. It took everything he had not to go out there and get what belonged to him. Bruce was his. Ripe for the taking. Only yards away… it was too tempting. The way Bruce moved, gracefully, like he owned all of Gotham…which he did. But under all that pretty packaging, there was that darkness he had in himself. There is no good without evil, no dark without light. 

Bruce was the light to his darkness. Possibly the only one to lead him out. 

“He knows you’re here.” Frankie said in an all too chipper voice. 

“It appears that way my dear.” He grabbed his suspenders, playing with them mindlessly so he didn’t do what his body ached for. “He’s so close…”

“How long do you plan on makin him play this little game? First Wayne Manor, which you did without me.” She scrunched up her face. “Now this…the sweet message but no contact?”

He grinned as she pouted. It was too adorable. “Wayne manor was a private affair my dear, and all I did was observe.” His smile melted as he remembered Bruce calling for a girl named Selina. “I think he was expecting company though, not mine.” He bit out, irritated.

“Don’t be a grump! Why do you think that?”

“Unlike my normal, graceful self, I kept making noises and shit, nearly slipping. He thought I was this girl named Selina.” He was happy the scars helped hide his blush. He was a little embarrassed over the whole thing. 

Frankie smiled and started laughing so hard she double over. “Oh, you beautiful man you. Oh my, Selina? You have nothing to worry over.”

“I’m not worried!” He shouted and turned to pace.

“Uh huh, sure baby steaks. You have that murderous look.”

He smiled and held his arms out to the side. “That’s just my face dear.”

“Oh, sure it is. But fear not puddin, Selina doesn’t play for that team.”

His eyebrows rose high. “You know her?”

Frankie nodded. “I’m surprised you don’t. She is a notorious thief. Always one step ahead of the GCPD. Also best friends with Bruce Wayne.”

He felt minimal relief. So Bruce wasn’t seeing her. But now he just felt like a tool for being so jealous and…girlie about it. It wasn’t logical, but with Bruce, nothing ever was. Jerome walked back to the window and lightly kissed her head. “You’re a life saver doll face.” Literally…you saved her life cuz I would have killed her.”

Frankie swatted playfully at him, but the simple gesture warmed her heart right up. “She’s good people Mr. J.”

Jerome relaxed enough to watch Bruce again. Jim hadn’t touched him since that first time. Thank the darkness. But Bruce had gone back to staring at their window. This time, that little smile turned into a full blown smirk. Bruce knew he was up there. What was the little prince going to do about it?

“He has a plan.” Jerome nearly whispered as Bruce walked up to an officer and started scribbling something. He held his hat in one hand and fiddled with the paper with the other. “Holy fuck!” Jerome gaped as Bruce started heading closer until he was at the bottom of the building, looking up.

“Prettier up close.” Frankie winked when he glared.

It took all that he had not to lean over, or to call out to him, or to race down there and snatch him up. Instead, he held his breath. Feeling every nerve come alive as Bruce grinned up at him and have a bow. 

“Oh my…” Frankie squealed loudly. “He just bowed…”

Yes, he did. “He’s decided to join the game.” He whispered as Bruce laid his hat on top of one of those blue mailboxes and trotted back to a waiting Jim Gordon. Who, thankfully, didn’t touch him.

“My hat.” He barked leaned forward to grip the window sill until the wood creaked under the pressure. Goons 1 and 2 moved quickly down the stairs to fetch it. Bruce was in the car, looking up at him with eager, pleading eyes, needy eyes…before he was gone.

“Looks like he left you a little present too.” 

Jerome felt that newly familiar pounding in his heart again. “I want him.” He said without hesitation or regret.

“Why are you standin there like a fuckin statue? You gotta talk to the boy Mr. J. You gotta flirt with him.” She elbowed his side and wiggled her eyebrows.

“I don’t know how to flirt.” He grumbled. “I’ll just stare at him until he marries me.”

Jerome smiled as he said it because fuck, it was ridiculously true and funny. Frankie laughed along with him, tears running down their faces. His stomach hurt in the best way though. Of course the door opened, and his hat was being presented to him. He took the hat with ease, flipped it upside down and looked for that note.

Frankie kindly took the hat as he had no interest anymore. With shaky hands, he unfolded the little slip of paper and read the message.

LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. YOU KNOW WHICH ROOM IS MINE -BW

Jerome read and reread it over and over until the creases nearly ate up the print. He was in heaven, absolute heaven right now. His face hurt from smiling, his lungs screamed for air as he laughed louder and longer than he ever had. His heart beat so loud that Frankie stuck her ear close to hear it.

He quickly flashed the note her way but didn’t let her touch it. 

“Oh Mr. J, I do believe you may have met your other half.” 

Jerome tucked the note into his shirt pocket and fumbled with his suspenders. “Oh, I know I have, doll face. And I think it’s time for the Prince to meet the King.”


	3. Bruce Darlin

The Sound of Laughter  
Chapter 3- Bruce Darlin

 

After destroying The Statue of Justice, Jerome couldn’t wait to take Bruce up on his offer. Which is what it was, an invitation to visit Wayne Manor. He didn’t have to sneak around this time, of course, he couldn’t just waltz in the door either. But Bruce would fully be aware of his presence this time.

After Frankie making fun of him for being nervous, he drove right to the manor, in the middle of the night, just to see him. Bruce didn’t specify the time, but he was more likely to catch Bruce at home at night, then during the day. 

The only issue with his plan of spontaneity was, Bruce’s window was shut and locked. Climbing up 6 stories, no rain this time, thank God, only to find the window locked. Jerome stood on the balcony and held his hand to the window to block out the moon light as he attempted to peer inside.

Empty. The light was off, and the bed was made, Bruce hadn’t been in there yet. Jerome could guess it was Alfred making sure all windows were locked. It would have made it harder, if he didn’t keep a knife on him at all times. 

Jerome opened his knife and carefully slid it between the window and the ledge until he heard a soft click. He sheathed his knife and quietly pushed the window open. The bedroom seemed less interesting without Bruce. Less beautiful and warming. Just less everything. Bruce made it more welcoming.

As much as he wanted to go through every nook and cranny in Bruce’s room, he had no idea if he or the butler were home. A light was on, in the same office he first saw Bruce, but he hadn’t gone to the window to check. A quick sweep of the house to find out who was about would be simple enough.

He cracked the bedroom door open to see an empty hallway. If he remembered correctly, the office was 2 floors down and 6 windows over from Bruce’s balcony. Navigating inside shouldn’t be too hard. He just didn’t want to get caught by Bruce’s Butler. He’d heard scary stories about the man. 

Each hallway he cleared lead him closer to the office. If his calculations were right; which they usually were; this next room should be the right one. Jerome peeked around the corner to see that single light on inside. He smiled as he heard the distinct sound of Bruce’s voice, a sound that wrapped around him like a lover would.

But then there was that annoying old man’s voice. Jerome didn’t get close enough to hear their heated conversation, he had better things to do this time around, but he did hear what sounded like mechanical shifting…like a garage door opening. In an office though? That didn’t seem right. He also picked up on a word he couldn’t shake, The Cave.

No matter. Homes like Wayne Manor, one of the first homes in Gotham, were bound to have its secret passageways and tunnels, it was very common, and it kept them occupied as he darted off towards Bruce’s room again. He could care less about the priceless objects in the manor, priceless his ass. One piece of that art work sold would probably let him open a business of his own.

The only thing he wanted to search was Bruce’s room. Jerome darted inside and closed the door. The light would need to remain off, if anyone approached the door, he would see the shadows under it. It would buy him time to escape without being caught. Being caught by Bruce was one thing, possibly even a good thing. But his butler wouldn’t take kindly to him walking freely near the precious boy.

Jerome took in the room as he stood at the door. It was big, nice and fancy for a rich kid but also extremely comfortable. From what he saw of the house, he’d need kid gloves to touch anything. In here though, it was homely in the best way. 

Two floor to ceiling book shelves, stacked to the max with books of all kinds. In many languages too it seemed as he ran his finger over French lettering. Bilingual was sexy. Maybe he could fuck his prince so good, he’d start speaking French. Jerome smiled and put it at the top of his bucket list. The books were in good shape but used. Read frequently. 

The large bed-like chair sat by the far window with a dark blue throw blanket tossed over it, not far from the shelves. Jerome could see Bruce sitting by the window, legs kicked up as he read his little heart out. Don’t ask him why he wanted to see that. He wasn’t even sure. 

There was a small sofa near the other window, two side tables by a King sized bed filled to the top with pillows. Jerome licked his lips as he flashed back to that first night in his room. Seeing Bruce sprawled out, nearly naked as he moaned his name…. Fuck, it was doing things to him. Turning him on like he’d never been before. Something so innocent as sleeping, having zero control of your dreams, shouldn’t be so damn sexy. 

Jerome took a seat on the side of the bed Bruce slept on. He studied the things on the side table. A lamp, a paperback book that had seen better days, a pair of glasses next to a half empty glass of water. A picture of his parents. All very normal. But there had to be more. Bruce was a teenager, like himself. They had urges, ones that couldn’t and wouldn’t be denied. 

He quietly opened the drawer, hoping to find something scandalous enough to capture his attention. He half expected a dildo to be inside, but one look at Bruce and he knew he was a virgin. So no toys. No condoms was also expected. But he did find a half empty bottle of lube squirreled away in the back. 

He chuckled and pulled it out, expensive brand. The kind that doesn’t wear off so easily, meant for longer periods of sexual fun. “How thoughtful.” Jerome giggled and set it on top before looking around some more. He was just about to close it when a slice of skin caught his eyes. 

Jerome quirked an eyebrow and shuffled some neatly stacked papers out of the way to find a Playboy Magazine from last month. He huffed out a breath as he stared at the very busty, but beautiful half naked woman on the front. Did he read Bruce wrong? Was the kid not gay? He didn’t think he’d read all the clues wrong, all the signs and flirty behavior from today. 

Turning the magazine over, he noted that it was in fairly brand new condition. Like someone had bought it and set it aside for a whole month. What teenager does that? No sticky pages or questionable stains or water marks. Nothing. Shaking his head in confusion, he flipped the first page over to realize it was only the cover of a Playboy Magazine. Like someone ripped out the pages for only the cover. But why?.

“Oh my…” Jerome smiled, a little shocked to see it concealing a bondage and knife play magazine. This wasn’t for beginners either. This was hardcore shit and it contained nothing but men. “My prince has a little dark side I see.” He never expected this from Bruce Wayne. It confirmed he hadn’t read any signals wrong. Bruce was as gay as a 2 dollar bill, as he was, and he had a few kinks…Jerome could relate.

He took a few more unnecessary minutes flipping through its pages. Unlike the impeccable cover, a few of the pages stuck together. Just knowing Bruce could get off to this shit made him hard, it made him want to lick those sticky pages clean. Yes, he was a dirty bastard. He found one particular page that was worn down more than the others, meaning Bruce used it the most. 

A guy, similar to Bruce’s build, old enough but delicate, was laying suggestively on a leather couch with an even stronger, bigger man hovering over him with an old school style razor in one hand, the other hand holding the kids hands up above his head. All along the kids body were cuts, some deep and red, others pink and shallow. 

A hand went to crotch without meaning to, adjusting the sudden tightness in his pants. Bruce was a man after his own twisted, kinky heart. No wonder he kept it hidden like this. It was questionable material for someone so young to want to whack off to. Of course to him, it was downright sexy, sinful and full of promise for them. As much as he would enjoy Bruce’s body without the use of toys or knives, knowing he liked the same things as he did made it more interesting.

“Such a naughty boy Bruce Wayne…” He grinned and tucked the magazine back under a few papers. 

With a pounding heart, too tight pants and a hard, pulsating cock, Jerome tossed himself back onto the bed. He tried to breathe through the need to come, the need for sexual contact with a certain someone. But the deeper he inhaled, the more he could smell. Bruce’s sent was all over the bed. Coating the pillows and blankets. Jerome groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing his face deep into the sheets and his hips gave an involuntary twist.

“Fuck!” He groaned deeply, happy his face was muffled by the bed.

It was nearly too much and not enough. He could smell Bruce everywhere, he could feel the wonderful pressure against his cock but no Bruce. He took deep breaths as he fucked himself against the bed, tangling the sheets until one side slipped off the corner. The harder he breathed, the deeper that smell impacted him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Jerome panted hard as he slid up the bed, leaning against the giant headboard. His face was flushed, lips raw from licking over them, sweat gathered under all the layers of clothing he insisted on wearing. He unzipped his pants and pulled them low on his hips, just enough to tuck into his silky, purple boxers and grip himself. The moment he touched himself, the urgent need to come took over and he had to grip the base of his cock to ward it off.

“God damn…” he chuckled, surprised at his overzealous reaction. Getting hard and ready for Bruce took little to no effort on his part. He was already coming apart at the seams and all he did was smell him. He was fucking dick whipped already…or ass whipped?

He quickly snatched the bottle of lube off the table, squirted some onto his cock as he held his shirt up with his teeth, no need to make a big mess. The cold liquid made him gasp through the shirt between his teeth and the second he gave a hard pull, his eyes fluttered closed and he could picture Bruce.

All soft, flawless skin, just begging to be marked up. To show people he belonged to him. To dark brown eyes that he knew would only darken for sex, soft plump lips, his lean body flushed against his own. Hands gripping his back, leaving read angry welts as Bruce tried to hold on while he fucked him into the mattress, maybe against the window or bent over his desk.

“Fuck Brucie…” he moaned and worked himself faster. The slick slide of his hand making lewd sounds, squelching sounds. His free hand moved to squeeze his balls rather roughly, making him nearly scream as his wrist went at a blinding speed. Twisting his wrist at the head to get that extra shiver he craved. “So good for me.”

He knew Bruce would be good, perfect for him. Nice and soft under his body. Taking each smash of his hips when he slammed into him, over and over again. Jerome knew the sounds Bruce would make, would only egg him on, making him work harder for them. He wanted to see Bruce flushed, neck and cheeks red, biting his thick bottom lip, scratching up and down his back, heels pressed into his ass while he worked him hard. 

Thinking all that had him nearly there. Nearly. But something was missing. Then he remembered the magazine and what Bruce looked at when he jerked off and it sent a shock through his body. Jerome used one hand to scramble for the magazine, needing to see what Bruce saw as he came but something sharp cut the tip of his finger.

“Oh fuck…” he moaned at the painful contact. He carefully picked it up from inside the drawer. It was a sheath of knives; throwing knives and fuck they were sharp. Jerome sucked his bleeding finger into his mouth, making him moan around it and his right hand sped up, jerking furiously. “So close.” He panted and imagined Bruce using those knives on him and that was all he needed.

“Fuck Bruce…” he bit into his arm to stifle the next scream, coming hotly all over his hand. He jerked through it, using his come to slick the way as he rode out each shock wave. He released his arm to find an angry bite mark and he smiled. Fuck, he was a mess. Sweaty, come soaked, his body vibrated and twitched.

Jerome laughed as he pulled off one of his shirts and wiped his hands crudely. He was a mess. He kicked off his shoes, then his pants. Boxers, silk and expensive were ruined. He kicked those off too before putting the pants back on commando, shoes next. He shuffled off the bed and held the boxers and gave himself a wide, shit eating grin. 

He would need to leave a message for Bruce this time and got a wonderful idea. He tossed the magazine onto the bed, tossed the boxers on top of them, then carefully unsheathed one sharp knife before he set it next to the scandalous pile on top of the messy bed. Bruce would definitely notice. If that didn’t send a message, nothing would. 

Jerome walked with a little pep in his step back over to the desk to find a piece of paper and a pencil. He scribbled Bruce an actual note and left it on his nightstand. 

Footsteps outside in the hall caught his attention and he cursed and scrambled for the open window. He jumped on the balcony, pulled the window closed until it was barely cracked and hid just as the bedroom door opened. He smiled when he heard Bruce’s voice, but it was aggravated, angry and annoyed. He knew he couldn’t leave until he knew what was going on.

Jerome jumped a little when a small rock came sailing up the balcony and smacked him right in the chin. He groaned and glared down at Frankie, who had a smug look on her face. She tapped her watch, letting him know he’d overstayed. Jerome held up one finger in wait and tried to hear what was Bruce was so mad about.  
**

Bruce pushed away from the rugged table in front of him with disdain. He was getting nowhere. All the papers laid out in front of him, most marked Wayne Enterprises, letting him know which buildings in Gotham he owned, which ones he’d sold recently and others he was buying soon. He owned the majority of Gotham, that was a fact just brought to his attention. He always kinda knew he had a lot of power but seeing it so laid on it and formal like this was mind blowing.

He figured out that Jerome had hit 4 of his buildings so far. The church he had no rights to, and the statue he wasn’t affiliated with. But the 4 before that were his. Two abandoned, used mostly for storage, while the other two were used for research and development. His company had plans to change Gotham, to destroy it to make it better. Bad thing was, he hadn’t known about that angle. The board members didn’t involve him very often, something he wanted to change immediately. 

Was that why Jerome destroyed them? Because his company was trying to alter Gotham, his home, Jerome’s home? It made sense that the darkness in Gotham didn’t like change. They liked it how it was, disconnected from the real world, under the thumb of some serious mob related activities. A place that could be bought and controlled. A dangerous place. 

He and Alfred had been in The Cave for the better part of 3 hours. As soon as he arrived back home from the crime scene downtown, Alfred had grilled him on leaving by himself. That he didn’t even tell him where he was going or why and he was outraged to find he was at a crime scene, that his name was involved in that scene.

Bruce had calmly tried to explain but Alfred wasn’t listening to a damn thing he said. One thing be knew for sure, this was not how he saw the rest of his night going. He half expected another late night visit from Jerome but there was no way he could side step Alfred without causing a fight.

But at this point, he’d had enough. He pushed away from the table and headed for the entrance of the Cave, feeling a headache forming as soon as Alfred realized he was leaving. The door opened, and his father’s study greeted him with temporary silence. All he wanted to do was turn down for the night and hope to see a certain someone. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to be easy.

“Bruce, I was talking to you.” Alfred huffed as he stepped from behind the fireplace. 

Bruce respectfully didn’t roll his eyes even though he wanted to. He knew Alfred was just watching out for him, like any good parent…friend, would do. It always wasn’t his fault that he didn’t feel the need to be worried over. He felt safe, as oddly misplaced as the sounded. It didn’t help that he couldn’t just say that and solve about half of his problems.

“I heard you Alfred.” He replied back but didn’t turn around. He had both hands on the front of the desk, his head hung between them. “Repeating it isn’t going to solve anything.”

“This is serious Bruce. Not a game. Your company is under attack!” 

Bruce nodded, because it was true. And maybe he was a bad business owner because he didn’t care about it right now. Not like he should. “I know that too. But what can I do about it?” he turned to face him. “I’ve done as you asked and hired more security for our buildings, I’ve added cameras to just about every hallway and closet. I have Fox and Jim the codes to handle it from that side. I’ve done what you asked.”

Alfred sighed deeply.

He took that as a sign that the conversation was over. Good thing too because more questions and demands had been coming. Bruce slowly walked out of the study and towards his room. Behind him, Alfred was following, and he knew it wasn’t as over as he hoped.

“We talked about you getting yourself mixed up in Jim Gordon's agenda Bruce. Bringing you to a crime scene was madness! Especially when it seems you’re the bloody target!”

“How was I to know Alfred?” He shot back, getting irritated for things beyond his control. “I didn’t ask Jerome to bomb my buildings or to put my name there. I offered my advice and told Jim to take me home.”

He’d left out the part where he enjoyed being there, in the same place as Jerome. The sickly sweet messages they shared. A sick, but endearing show of probably misplaced affection. They hadn’t even met yet…not that they ever should, according to Alfred and Jim. Yet being the main word. He invited Jerome to come over. Plain and simple. And he didn’t regret it.

“He should do his job the right way and leave you out of it. He shouldn’t put you, a bloody child, in harm’s way just to get a lead.”

Bruce glared at Alfred as he reached his door. “I am not a child. I don’t need to be watched like everyone thinks I do.” He shot back, more pissed off then he could ever remember being. He missed the pained look Alfred gave him and pushed into his room.

“I know Bruce. But I worry about you. You’re my family and today was dangerous.” 

Bruce tuned on the light and saw that his once made bed was now ruffled, the sheets practically peeling off the mattress. The first thought was maybe he forgot to make it, or Alfred did, but he could have sworn it was made before. He looked towards the window to see it closed. Maybe Jerome wouldn’t show after all. The thought killed his semi good mood instantly and made him more volatile.

“The entire force of Gotham PD was there!” he raised his voice, making Alfred jump slightly. “The entire city of Gotham is dangerous. I have a better chance of getting mugged and shot trying to buy groceries then at a crime scene with 60 officers. I was perfectly safe.”

“That may be so, but that doesn’t explain everything. Stealing files from GCPD, lying about it and possibly jeopardizing someone’s job, and for what? To satisfy your morbid curiosity with no good scum like Jerome Valeska?” 

Bruce felt the heat rise to his face. No embarrassment about the Jerome comment, more like blinding rage at Alfred cutting down Jerome like that. He knew the scum comment was probably true, but he didn’t care. It pissed him off to have someone, anyone say that about him. 

“Do not talk about him like that Alfred!” He nearly growled. He could pull it off now with his deeper voice. “You don’t know who he is or what he’s been through. Not everyone can have the upbringing that I had! If he had someone, anyone, just one damn person to care about him, maybe he wouldn’t do the things he does! Ever think about that?” he shouted, stepping forward in a “come at me” stance. 

Alfred balked. Eyes wide, mouth slightly parted in shock. Bruce knew he was downright confused, concerned. It was reasonable, but Bruce didn’t care about reasonable. He cared about what felt right and wrong. What he could feel in this moment, not about what the future might hold. 

“Where is this coming from Bruce?” Alfred asked in a low voice. “His childhood may have been unfair, but his actions now speak clearly. He’s a novice. He hurts people, kills them. What makes you think he won’t hesitate to kill you if given the chance?” 

His t-shirt flashed through his mind. The one at the statue. The message wasn’t sweet in any way, shape or form, one could even say it was threatening; as Jim did, but Jerome having it in the first place was sweet. It means he put in the effort to come see him, even if Bruce didn’t know it. Jerome took the shirt because he wanted it. And it wasn’t on a whim to use it, 3 days had passed from the moment he noticed the shirt was gone and when it showed up earlier that day.

What had Jerome done with it for 3 days? Images of Jerome, with a blurry face because he had yet to see what he looked like, sniffing his shirt, possibly being romantic like and sleeping with it tucked under his arm. That spoke louder than any negative act Jerome had done. 

“He won’t hurt me Alfred.” Bruce said softly but with absolute conviction. He truly believed it. “If he wanted to, like others have, he would show up here and burn down the mansion. He would place a bomb under our car or have someone shoot me at school. He hasn’t because he won’t hurt me.”

A small shuffling sound came from the cracked window of the balcony. Bruce turned with a smile on his face, one that didn’t fit this scene with Alfred. Now, whether it was just the wind, the furnace kicking on or a million other excuses he could come up with, or it could be Jerome. Hanging outside, listening to his every word. It warmed something deep in his chest, making his annoyance and hostility with Alfred vanish instantly. He just wanted to see Jerome.

“This fascination with Valeska isn’t healthy Bruce. Our worlds are separate for a reason.”

He clenched his jaw, so he didn’t snap and tear his off. Instead, he turned around and walked to his bed. Trying to calm down. That didn’t happen. The moment he came within reach, Bruce noticed his side table was cracked. His eyes widened as he discreetly opened it to find a few of his more intimate things missing. 

If Alfred had found them, he would know about it. Bruce glanced towards the window and blushed slightly. He tried to will away his blush and slight embarrassment. Bruce looked down, seeing a folded up piece of paper sitting on top of what looked like an expensive pair of purple….boxers?! 

He groaned, and the note crumbled in his hand. He cupped a finger into the band and held them up, making sure to use his body as a block so Alfred didn’t see. His mouth became dry as he realized they were indeed boxers. Jerome’s boxers!!! He licked his lips, breathing deeply through his nose. He needed to remain calm and collected…he wasn’t alone.

“Bruce?”

Deep breath. “Yes?” 

His attention instantly drifted from the older man, back down to the scene before him. There were slightly darker patches around the front and he blushed hotly.

“Fuck….” He closed his eyes and felt his dick twitch.

“What? What is it?” Alfred asked, a little alarmed. 

He shook his head and set the boxers down. Underneath them had been his one and only porn magazine. Fitted to look like Playboy; for anyone to find it, but it was hardly normal material even for an adult. Beside it was one of his throwing knives, set down delicately. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” he groaned to himself and had to steady his hands on the bed, his head hung low as that warmth in his gut turned to liquid fire. Fire that he wanted to wrap himself up in until he burned the fuck out. 

The window banged again, and his head snapped up, eyes feeling wild and his heart pounded in his chest. He quickly tossed the blanket over the stack of sexual items and beat foot quickly to the window. He jerked it open, half expecting to find Jerome indeed eavesdropping, maybe smiling like an idiot at Bruce’s reaction, but there was nothing.

“Bloody hell, Bruce!” Alfred mumbled. “Like a brick wall you are. Not even listening.”

“I heard you Alfred. I need a moment.” He dismissed him as politely as possible without getting distracted. 

Alfred sighed, defeated and Bruce heard the door close with a click.

“Jerome?” he asked as he licked his lips. He looked around, but there was nothing…again. It made him feel so alone. “Please don’t leave.” He whispered, half begging for someone who was already gone, to stay with him. Was it possible to miss someone you’d never met? 

It was. He missed Jerome. 

Bruce turned away from the window but left it wide open just in case he came back. He walked back to his bed and sat beside the covered items. The disheveled bed, the slightly questionable stains on those boxers, the magazine and the knife…Jerome had totally gotten off in his bed. That dirty thought shouldn’t be so fucking good. Did that mean Jerome liked that stuff too? Or maybe Jerome wanted to show him what he’d found. 

Bruce scooped up the items, boxers included, and tossed them back into the drawer, shutting it with a loud bang. He laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to calm down his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so many emotions like this. Probably when his parents died. And he wasn’t sure how to handle it. How did Jerome handle it? 

This entire thing, the notes, them not meeting yet, was slowly driving him mad. Twice now Jerome had come to him and twice he’d missed him. There would not be another. Bruce dug into his pocket in search of the crumpled note and smoothed it out along his knee. His name in amazingly beautify cursive graced the front of it, as did the small bloody thumb print on the left edge of the paper….the knife.

With anxiety rolling off him in waves, he opened the note.

 

“B- seems I’ve missed you yet again. I hope you don’t mind but I made myself comfortable… this cannot happen again. Tomorrow, midnight. Leave the window open for me.  
-J.V. P.S. Enjoy your gift (winking face)

Bruce smiled. They were going to meet. Finally!! He knew that this time would be it for them. He didn’t care if he had to kick Alfred out for the night, bolt every window and door except his own, toss out his cell phone so no one could call…they were meeting at midnight.  
**  
Tonight was the night! THE NIGHT. He would actually get to meet, face to face, no excuses or misses, the Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s Prince. And Jerome was out of his mind about it. Both in the literal sense; one that would land him in Arkham, and the dopey eyed, fuzzy warm feeling of being out of his mind. He was a nervous wreck. Nervous about meeting the one person that was able to make him feel things. Things he thought were long since dead. 

After leaving Wayne Manor, Jerome had come back to his newest place of residence, the home of one of the tragedies in his latest bombing, something he felt a little bit bad over. Surely it was only Bruce’s good willed influence over him. Normally he felt nothing. Empty and cold, distant, unreachable and forgotten. This was a new feeling entirely and it was driving him mad. He spent the better part of the day going over his plans with Frankie.

Their next target was Barbra Kean and Penguin's newest asset, a club called The Sirens. A fitting name. But after his run in with the little cripple, it was time for a little payback. After leaving Bruce’s, he and Frankie went over the plans on how to disassemble his little empire. The club wasn’t much, more popular than Jerome would have given them credit for but he knew that was mostly because of Barbara and her eccentric brain. Something he could admire, but not enough to let them slide.

The plan, that was already in motion, Frankie had been set to cut the gas line. One little nick from her blade and gas would slowly fill the space. One little spark is all it would take. The club didn’t set to open until around 6. That would give it enough time to fill with gas and make sure no one was there when it went off.

Jerome didn’t want them dead…yet. It was all about timing. He wanted to dismantle everything they had before he killed them. So, while their plan was slowly moving along, it left him plenty of time to fret about his upcoming “date” with Bruce. 

“Will you calm down puddin! You’re makin me nervous!” Frankie put both hands over her ears to block out his obsessive muttering.

Jerome glared at her and stopped pacing in front of his victims closet. So many clothes to wear, nothing….NOTHING that he would ever wear, and it was pissing him off. “I can’t calm down pooh bear, this has to be perfect!!”

Frankie rolled her eyes, but they glittered with love and hope for them. “Just pick something! I don’t think he will care.” She flinched…wrong thing to say.

“Excuse me?” His eyes widened cosmically large as he looked at her frightened face. “Of course he will care! There is way too much damn tension for him not to care. We are practically swimming in sexual frustration.”

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous!” she stood and bounced over to kiss his cheek before looking into the stuffy closet with boring, ugly clothes. “Eww…people actually wear this?” She held up the sleeve of a baby shit brown suit.

Jerome smiled at her distaste, it matched his own. “Apparently they do. I’m not sure it’s acceptable to wear outside where people can see them but…” he ran his fingers through messy red hair, lightly pulling at it. “Just help me, please? First impressions are everything.”

Frankie turned with a shocked look on her face. He never said please. Not to anyone. “Don’t fret puddin, I’m sure I can whip you up something from all this trash. Something bright and flashy, something to catch his attention.”

Jerome smiled and stepped up behind her to kiss her cheek. “Thank you my dear. I need you through all this tonight.” He moved away and walked to the window, trying not to bite his nails down to the quick. “That explosion has to be perfect. No one hurt this time. Not even by mistake.”

“Yes sir! It’ll be fine now that you dumped your awful, mean goon squad.”

He nodded because they were awful. “As you know, I want to detonate this myself because, well…it’s Penguin. He needs to know it was me. You, my dear little pooh, will make sure that Bruce is nowhere near that club.”

Jerome had stressed this without hesitation. It was set that Bruce had a meeting at Wayne Enterprises that afternoon, only a few blocks down from The Sirens and he didn’t want any mistakes. He would set fire to the building while Frankie kept an eye on Bruce. If he so much as took a wrong street, this would end before it could begin. 

“Not to worry Mr. J everything will work out just as you pictured it. You just focus on tonight and what’s going to happen with Bruce.”

Her tone was very suggestive, as was the glint in her eyes. But it was like she was speaking a foreign language. He perched against the window, crossed his arms and asked. “I’m not sure I like your implications.”

She scuffed, then giggled. “You know what’s gonna happen!” She made a circle with two fingers and pushed her index finger through it in a crude motion, giggling nonstop.

Jerome’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Are you out of your mind?” he cocked his head with a laugh. “I suppose you are.” He rubbed his chin, scratching at the irritating scar under it. “You don’t honestly think I’m going to fuck him…tonight. Do you?”

She nodded, giving a salacious grin. “Of course you are. Pool of sexual tension…your words, remember? Not to mention beating off in his room. I’m sure you’ve thought about that tonight.”

He blushed, something he didn’t do often. “I hadn’t really thought about…that.” He scuffed at his own lie. “Okay, I have….a lot. But I’m more concerned about what he thinks of me.” His voice was quiet, and he knew he sounded like such a bitch over this, but he can’t help it.

Frankie stood from her knelt position in front of the closet and walked up to him. “You’re worried about what he thinks of these,” she tried to touch one of his scars, but he grabbed her wrist. “Aren’t you? You think once he sees you, the scars, that he won’t want this anymore?”

Jerome nodded and didn’t look up at her. He couldn’t. If he did, he might crack, bit by bit. The first moment he saw Bruce he cracked. Since then, the boy with dark eyes had been chipping away at his shell, leaving him ugly and cracked, bare for the world to see. The bad thing was, Jerome let him. He didn’t stop any of it. If anything, he urged him on. Cheered for Bruce to knock down his defenses. 

And what would Bruce, fare skinned, beautiful Bruce, think of him? Jagged scars on his face, a once beautiful face. He didn’t want to be a charity case, have a little pity party. He just wanted Bruce to want him…after seeing him.

“I think he might surprise you puddin. He seems like a sweet kid, caring and truthful. Pure.” She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. “Don’t talk yourself out of this.”

“I won’t. But sex is the last thing on my mind. I want more than that.”

Her phone beeped loudly, playing Barbie Girl and he laughed. Full bellied laugh that hurt the corners of his mouth. He was so fucking thankful he found her. What they had wasn’t sexual, or romantic but it was life changing. Two halves of the same person coming together. A bond of friendship he didn’t expect ever…and it happened so quickly. 

“Oh puddin, I see that now.” Frankie smiled down at him. “Just be you, that’s what he wants, or he’d have chosen someone else. So, I want you to think positively about this and once we are done exacting our revenge, you will meet your prince.”

Jerome grinned and straightened himself up. She was right. Bruce wanted him because it was him, murderous, destructive, lunatic Jerome. He expected this. That thought calmed him down enough to put business before pleasure. He grabbed his jacket and slung it over the shoulder holster to cover it. 

“Well, I’m off to ruin Penguin's day! Make damn sure Bruce isn’t around.” He pointed at her as his smile slipped away. 

“Yes Mr. J. I’ll have your clothes ready when you get back and remember to shower after you blow shit up.” 

He rolled his eyes. He had planned on showering. “I planned on it, but even if I didn’t, Bruce might like that burnt building smell.” He winked when she shook her head, blonde pigtails swinging back and forth. “Remember, 5 sharp. Call me so I don’t freak out and burn Gotham down.”

**  
Bruce was on edge. Had been since Alfred informed him that he had a sit down with the board at Wayne Enterprises. Something he usually forgot until last minute or they neglected to invite him. It was nonsense, the meeting. They always were. Talking about the budget, which they always wanted more of, to bitch about employees. Talking research, which wasn’t interesting anymore since Lucius Fox had quit. It was all grandstanding how.

He had to make an appearance for out of sight out of mind played heavily at a company as large as his own. The other members had finally become aware of the fact that their, his, properties were being burnt to the ground. It only took them a month to catch up. He had the mind to fire the lot of them, but his company relied on these insufferable people to function. He was just the face, the bank.

That’s how he wanted it for the moment. He didn’t want to be wrapped up in that corporate mess just yet. He was nearly 16, a teenager and wanted to act as such. Not be stuffed away in that building surrounded by those assholes. He wanted to live a little, to build experiences and memories, friends. 

He wanted time for Jerome. With Jerome. He wanted a clear schedule to leave at the drop of a hat if or when they could meet. This meeting, that he managed to sit through without falling asleep wasn’t helping. The hours were winding down before his eyes. 

It now approached 5 o’clock and that was a whole 7 hours until he could meet Jerome. He planned on heading home, trying his best to make nice with Alfred, maybe get some work done in the Cave. Later he would make sure nothing stood in the way, he’d take a shower and spend the next hour or so trying to calm his nerves. 

Bruce pushed open the doors as Alfred trailed behind him, still not speaking to him much after last night. It was understandable but tense. He took a deep breath of semi fresh air and let the warm sun shine down on him as he closed his eyes.

“Well well…lookie what we have here.”

Bruce smiled and didn’t open his eyes. He knew that voice like the back of his hand. “Selina, nice to see you.”

Selina scuffed and hid her smile. “Making nice with the other stuffy suits huh?”

Bruce opened his eyes. She was leaning against the handrail, wearing her signature leather ensemble. “Part of the job I’m afraid. How have you been? It’s been awhile.”

She shrugged. “Just been busy, you know me. I saw your car and thought I’d say hello.”

He wanted to believe that but there was something wrong. Selina didn’t drop by for house calls and chats and she certainly didn’t hunt him down like this. “You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Selina smiled, despite trying to keep her face neutral. “No, I guess not. I wanted to see if you could come somewhere with me for a moment.”

Now he really was surprised. They didn’t hang out like that. What they did usually involve trouble of some sort. “Go where?”

“The Sirens.”

He narrowed his eyes. “As in the night club?” she nodded, and he looked to see the sun still shining. “I don’t think they are open yet.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that’s kinda the point genius. I’m going to break in.”

“You know who owns that club right?” he crossed his arms. He was already going to say yes and go with her, but he wanted to squeeze as much information from her as possible.

“Yeah, Barbra Kean and her bitchy side kick Tabitha.” She snarked like she wasn’t afraid 

“And who’s territory is that in?” when all she did was scrunch her face up, he smiled. It wasn’t often that he knew stuff like that and she didn’t. “Selina, that’s The Penguin’s territory. You can’t just stroll in and rob them. You take from them, you take from him.”

“She owes me money Bruce. I helped her when she asked me about Jim Gordon and his doctor girlfriend. She said she would pay me and didn’t. I can’t just let that go.”

It was dangerous, even for her. Penguin wasn’t just anyone in Gotham, he was the Major for one, for two he was the one running the underworld. It was all out war if you crossed him.

“How much?” He asked as he grabbed the bridge of his nose to ward off his coming headache from dealing with her.

“How much what?”

“How much do they owe you?” he glared at her.

Selina shook her head, looking annoyed. “Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get to swoop in and give me the money. It’s their debt, they should have paid up.”

“Why does it matter where it comes from as long as you get it and don’t end up dead before you have a chance to spend it?” 

“Because, you don’t do business like that unless you hold up to your word. Without it, you have nothing. They gave me their word I’d get paid, and I gave them mine if I didn’t.”

Her face was hard, cold. Unrelenting on this. Selina took her business very seriously. No emotions involved, no going back on your word, doing what you say you’re going to. 

“Fine. I’ll go, but if it looks fishy then we get the hell outta there. Agreed?” he asked with hard eyes, unrelenting on this as well.

Selina rolled her eyes but smiled. “Agreed. Now, ditch your nanny and let’s go before they open.”

Bruce nodded and left her to head over to Alfred who was waiting by the car. “Gonna take a walk with Selina. I should be back within the hour.”

Alfred opened his mouth like he was going to argue but decided against it. “Just be careful Master Bruce. I shall have dinner ready when you get back.”

He let out a breath, happy they weren’t going to fight about it right now. “Thank you, Alfred. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

He waited until Alfred got into the car and pulled away before he jogged quickly to catch up with Selina. “In and out okay? I got too much shit going on for Gotham PD to catch us.”

“Shit huh?” She smiled. “Never heard you cuss so much Master Wayne!” She fake bowed and Bruce elbowed her.

“Decided I like it.” He smiled back at her. 

“What do you have that’s involved with GCPD?”

Bruce looked away. If anyone would understand all this craziness, it would be her. But he didn’t want to go into it right now. He was already nervous about later and didn’t want to be reminded of how dangerous it was. 

“Just some personal stuff that I’d rather not get into right now.” He stopped walking when he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end again. He turned, expecting to see someone, maybe Jerome, watching him. There was no one looking at them too closely, but he’d definitely felt something, someone watching him.

“You okay?”

Bruce nodded. “Just feel like someone is watching me.”

“And I thought I was the paranoid one.” She laughed before punching his arm. “Look, we’re here.”

Bruce looked up at the totally over the top sign and decided it fit the name and owners perfectly. Just the right amount if flash and dazzle. “Just go in and hurry back out. I don’t feel right being here.”

Something was wrong. He could feel it in the air around them. It prickled his skin and made him itch. He kept looking out to the street looking for some sort of threat towards them. It was a gut feeling. Deep inside that he couldn’t shake.

The scraping sounds let him know that Selina was already trying to break open the lock. He shook his head and grabbed her arm just as the door clicked open. “No, we aren’t doing this.”

“Bruce, what the hell?”

“Something is wrong Selina.” He looked into her eyes, hoping she could see how wrong this all felt. “We can come back later or tomorrow but not right now, we have to leave.”

She locked her jaw, not happy about this sudden change. She expected him to object at some point but not before she even had the door open. She slowly turned the knob and it only took one deep breath for her to realize what it was.

Bruce watched, very concerned as she lightly closed the door and grabbed ahold of his arm. “Selina?”

“I need you to trust me right now Bruce.”

Her voice scared him. She sounded afraid, actually afraid. “I trust you.” 

“That odd feeling you have was dead on. We need to go.” She lightly pulled him away from the door trying not to show how freaked out she really was. 

“Selina, what is it?” He breathed deeply as they began to run from the building.

“Gas, Bruce. It’s ga—“

**  
Frankie watched as Bruce and his little shadow walked out of Wayne Enterprises. Jerome really hadn’t been kidding when he said that Bruce, at age 15, owned his own company, we well as the majority of Gotham. But there she was, standing outside the impeccable building. The kid was loaded. 

As she watched them from her hiding spot a few cars down, she could finally see why Jerome was drawn to him. He was quite the sight. Tall for his age, dark brown hair that curled at the ends. Dark brown eyes and his skin had a pretty complexion. He was, as Jerome had said, beautiful.

But Jerome’s fascination, although sweet and loving, was dangerous. Messing with Gotham’s Prince? And Jerome being the sweet little menace he was, they did say opposites attract.  


Either way, her job today was still the same. Make sure Bruce didn’t deviate from his plans. His meeting at the Wayne building was over with, right on schedule and Jerome had it on good authority that he was headed straight home afterwards. The butler holding the kids door open confirmed he was leaving. The Wayne building was far too close to their target.

But as always, things didn’t go their way. Frankie spotted Selina Kyle approaching Bruce with a smile. She knew Selina well enough that this couldn’t be good. It never was with Selina. Which was fine, unless it involved Bruce Wayne at this moment, within 50 feet of a gas filled building. 

She tried to listen as best she could but getting any closer was dangerous. Selina knew her, and it would give her away in an instant. Bruce was inching towards the car, and she let out a deep breath. Until the car pulled away without Bruce in it.

The kid was currently running down the street with Selina, right towards The Sirens. “Fuck fuck!!” she cursed and took off after them. She dug through her spandex outfit to reach her phone and dialed Jerome’s number from memory. It rang and rang before the voicemail kicked on, which was only a recording of his laugh.

“Damn it puddin!!” She kicked the side of the nearest building and dialed again. He didn’t answer, and Bruce was standing right at the door as Selina picked the lock. “Answer the phone?!!” She only had seconds to act. She couldn’t get ahold of Jerome and by now it was too late to call off the hit. One wrong move, one spark from the lock pick tools Selina had and it was game over. 

She kept the phone to her ear and kept dialing, hoping, praying Jerome would answer. She watched anxiously as Selina backed away from the door and grabbed Bruce by the arm. She must have smelled the gas and knew to run as fast as she could. But they wouldn’t make it. There hadn’t been enough time.

“Fuck, puddin's gonna be so mad at me!!” She cried and jerked the sleeve of Selina's jacket just as the entire building combusted from the inside out.


	4. 4th Impressions

The Sound of Laughter  
Chapter 4- 4th Impressions

Pain radiated out of every single inch of his body. Starting from his legs, that were trapped under rubble from the building, to his hips that were twisted at an odd angle from partially laying on his side with his legs turned in an opposite direction. One arm was painfully bent behind his back, while the other pushed against the ground trying to lift himself up. But nothing hurt more than his face, the top of his head was pounding something awful.

The last thing he remembered was going with Selina somewhere…Selina!! Bruce peeled open his eyes, seeing through a thin layer of blood in his right eye and looked around for her. His vision was blurry, but he could see her standing up a few feet to his left. He blinked, trying to see if she had any injuries but the haze wouldn’t clear.

“Selina?” he called out, sounding groggy and a little weak. 

“Bruce!!”

It sounded like Selina had shouted right in his ear from the way his name echoed around his mind. He put a hand to his head and kicked his feet free enough to lay on his back. Everything was heightened. The world around him seemed to pound like blood pumping through a vein, loud and echoing all around him. Shapes blurred together as he tried to look around and that sharp, metallic smell of blood worried him. 

“Bruce? Can you hear me?”

Bruce didn’t recognize that voice. It wasn’t Selina because he was looking right at her. Other than a scrape or two on her face, she seemed relatively fine. He risked the dizziness as he turned towards the unfamiliar voice. He found a blonde girl, a little older than him, with make up running down her face as if she had been crying.

“Brucie, please don’t die. He’s going to kill me!” She cried and tore off a piece of her shirt to press against his head.

Who was going to kill her? He? Who was he? Who the hell was she? Bruce had a million and one questions floating around his mind but no way to focus on one and ask her. She seemed to know him, and she had called him Brucie. He’d only heard that name once before, and it had come from Jerome.

Jerome. This blonde girl knew Jerome. 

“Can you stand?” Selina asked and offered him her hand.

Bruce nodded but didn’t turn away from the other girl. He took Selina’s hand and blondie was immediately on his other side to help him stand. His legs wobbled a little and his arm still ached badly at his side. When Selina tried to dust him off, her hand moved up his arm and he hissed.

“Shit! I think you dislocated your arm.”

Bruce nodded because that’s exactly what it felt like. His head swam as he looked too quickly at Selina. “Gotta pop it back.”

Blondie took hold of his body as she stood behind him and he leaned into her as his vision continued to swim. Selina took his arm, put a hand at the crook of his shoulder and looked at him.

“It’s gonna hurt.” She warned, feeling sorry for what she was about to do.

“I've had worse.” He smiled and took a deep breath. On the count of 3, which she only made it to 2, she pulled as hard as she could, and the arm popped back into place. He crunched up his face and pulled away from both of them. “Fuck!!”

“We need to get you to a hospital Bruce.” 

A hospital would be smart. A building just blew up a few feet away from them. But it didn’t seem as bad now. Selina had taken care of his arm and although he was sore, it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

“She’s right Bruce, you might have a concussion.” Blondie piped up, her make up still running down her face so she looked like a clown.

Bruce turned towards her. “Who are you?”

Blondie didn’t answer but the way she looked past him to eye Selina, he was sure they knew each other. He was also fairly sure that The Sirens blowing up was another of Jerome’s ideas. Not the best one considering he’d nearly died, but he wasn’t angry with Jerome over this. 

“She’s right Bruce, you definitely have a concussion and your face is covered in blood.”

That made him pause. He carefully lifted his hand to feel out the spots that pounded. He had a small cut to his right cheek, a bump on his head but his jaw was caked with blood. His entire hand came back coated and it memorized him. It was so red and shiny against the whiteness of his skin. 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” He replied back and took off his button up shirt to lightly press it to his jaw. It stung, which he didn’t mention but it wasn’t awful.

“Bruce, it looks like a part of that metal door chipped off and slashed your jaw. It’s deep, it’ll most likely scar, bad to if you don’t get it cleaned and stitched.”

Bruce ignored Selina and turned his attention back to the blonde. “You said ‘he' was going to kill you, are you talking about Jerome?” he didn’t expect an answer. She had been amazingly quiet through this whole thing. 

“Yes, I meant Jerome.” She hiccupped back a sob. “I’m so sorry Bruce. You weren’t supposed to be here. He told me to make sure you weren’t!”

His heart pounded like a drum as a slow smile blossomed on his face. Here he was, nearly killed by an explosion, done by Jerome no less and he was smiling because Jerome had gone out of his way to make sure he didn’t get hurt. It was sweet, thoughtful. It made him happy and left him smiling like an idiot.

He reached a hand out to her ratty red and blue t-shirt and squeezed her shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault…” he paused, not knowing her name.

“Frankie.” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

“Frankie, it wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t supposed to be down here.” He tried to sound reassuring but if she was blaming herself like this, he could only imagine what Jerome must be doing to himself over this.

“Jerome? As in Jerome Valeska?” Selina asked a little hostile. “Bruce, how do you even know about him?”

Bruce shared a private smile with Frankie. Selina wouldn’t understand. He didn’t think anyone would. Maybe only Frankie. “We can talk about that later. Right now, I need you to patch me up.”

“Hell no! I’m not going to mangle your face because you refuse to see a doctor.”

Sirens whooped all around them. Flying by at warp speed to the burning building 2 streets down. Soon GCPD would be there, Jim Gordon along with them and Bruce couldn’t be here. He was sure either Jim or Harvey thought he had something to do with all this. More so now because his name appeared at a crime scene. He needed to leave and not go to the hospital.

“Selina, hospitals ask questions, ones we can’t answer, and I can’t explain why right now but I can’t let Jim and Harvey see me here.”

Frankie stood and peeked around the corner. “They’ll be here in less than 2 minutes. We have to leave before they swarm this place.”

Bruce could see Selina’s hackles rising on her back, she was getting anxious and nervous. “Fine, my place is down the next alley. I’ll patch you up as best as I know how but this is a really bad idea.”

He smiled and squeezed her hand in thanks. “Thank you.” He turned to see Frankie inching away from them. “Aren’t you coming?”

She shook her head, trying hard not to cry again. “I have to go tell him what happened…what I did wrong.” A watery cry escaped her parted lips. “He’s going to kill me.”

Bruce walked towards her and enveloped her in a tight, but unexpected hug. After a few moments of awkwardness, arms came around his waist and squeezed him tight. He didn’t expect her grip to be that strong, but he knew she was scared to go tell him what happened.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” He whispered so only she could hear it.

Frankie let out a wet laugh that turned into a sob. “You sweet boy…no, I will tell him. It was my fault.”

He pulled her back, so he could see her face. “It wasn’t. There was no way you could have known.”

She shook her head sadly. “That won’t matter Bruce. You got hurt, you nearly died. It won’t matter who’s fault it was.”

Bruce knew that was true. If Jerome has stressed to her that he should not be in range of the explosion, then Bruce knew that him getting hurt would make Jerome mad…at her. “Let me see your phone. I’ll talk to him.”

Frankie smiled sadly, tears and make up on her cheeks. She cupped his face and gave it a little pat. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it Bruce. I failed, I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. Jerome was violent, not to him but she wasn’t him. He just wasn’t sure what waited for her when she told him. He’d like to think Jerome wouldn’t hurt her over this, but he just didn’t know.

“Later...” He started but lowered his voice when Selina glanced at them. “Later, I’ll make sure he knows it wasn’t you. I won’t let him blame you for this.”

Frankie smiled but it didn’t reach her ears. Later would be too late but she appreciated the effort. “Thank you, Bruce. Have a lovely evening.”

Something was off about this. He knew his relationship with Jerome was close to nonexistent, but he didn’t want Frankie to pay for this. He didn’t want to see her cry like she had and worried about what would happen to her. But he had no way to contact Jerome and tell him this. He would have to wait until later. 

“Thank you.” He called to her just as she reached the next alley. She turned and blew them a kiss before leaving. “I hope she’ll be okay.”

Selina clenched her fists at her sides. “Look, I don’t know what you having going on with those two, but it’s dangerous Bruce.”

“I know that.” He snapped and pointed to the blood currently dripping down his neck. “I don’t need a damn lecture. I need some stitches and a fuckin drink.”

Selina tried not to smile but Bruce cursing was adorable. “Fine, I’ll butt out but it was my duty as your friend to say something. Let’s go get you patched up. I don’t need that British ninja you have kickin my ass over this.”

“Yeah, that’s smart. He really is good.” Bruce grinned and snorted when she lightly kicked him in the ass.

“Just walk your majesty.”

**  
The t.v. was on as high as it would possibly go without blowing a speaker. Channel 9 news was on with the always lovely but uptight Valerie Vale on the scene of the explosion.  


Jerome walked back into the living room with a towel laced tightly around his hips. He moved and swayed back and forth to the sounds of the sirens blaring from the t.v. The talk of his newest victory was all anyone was talking about. Painting a picture of him single handedly taking on The Penguin. A ballsy move, according to Gotham. It wasn’t a power play like Gotham thought it was, it was more personal. To knock Penguin down a notch or two.

It was shaping up to be a good day after all. Their plan had worked, Penguin was furious. Shouting to the rooftops of how fucked Jerome was if he was found. Jerome wasn’t worried. Penguin was too high strung, too everything far too seriously. Part one of the plan had worked and he was in a great mood.

After a shower, which he desperately needed after that. He smelled like gas and smoke, staying to watch his destruction always left him smelling a bit smoky. He was all set to relax until it was time to go to Bruce’s. Frankie had made him…yes, made him an outfit for tonight. He wasn’t sure how she got this outfit from that hideous collection in the closet, but he was impressed. The suit jacket was a light tan color, fitted and hand stitched to his exact measurements, it had a pea coat vibe to it with pants the same color that had to be made longer to cover his longer than average legs. A black vest that fit snug against his chest covered an even lighter tan silk, button down shirt. A black and white stripped silk tie completed the outfit, alone with shiny black shoes. 

It was one of a kind and he was eager to wear it. However, it was bordering on 8 o’clock and they were set to meet at midnight. Speaking of the time, he had yet to hear from Frankie since he saw her earlier. She hadn’t even called to make sure Bruce was in the clear. As much as that bugged him, he knew she would call if something had gone wrong. 

So, he would wait. Kill a little time gloating in front of the t.v., make sure he had plenty of time to talk to himself about all these…feelings he was having. Frankie would show up to help him along and before he knew it, midnight would come knocking. It would be perfect, it had to be. He would accept nothing less at this point. 

Jerome was still sitting in a towel with a drink in his hand an hour later when the front door to the house opened and shuffling feet let him know who it was. He set the drink down and smiled as he stood, only to see what was presented before him.

Frankie was a mess. Hair all over the place, make up smeared down her face from crying, puffy red eyes, blood on her hands and a few cuts to her doll like face. His heart stopped. He couldn’t move or breathe...

Bruce. 

She stayed silent, head down. 

Jerome didn’t speak either. He stalked towards the bedroom where he had taken off his clothes, and his gun. He grabbed it and walked back to her. He checked to see if it was loaded, it was, the pointed it to the center of her head. His hand didn’t shake, he wasn’t panting or nervous. He was still, silent and steady. He breathed in normally and felt like acid was exhaled into the room.

“You have one chance to tell me who’s blood that is. If you answer correctly, correct being the answer I want…no, answer I need to hear, then you live. If you lie or tell me what I pray to Gotham isn’t true, I will kill you.”

Frankie nodded slowly and let a few silent tears fall down her cheeks. But she didn’t look up at him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see what he looked like now.

Jerome tightened his grip on the gun, finger over the trigger. “Look at me.” He demanded, and she snapped her head up. She was crying. “Tell me, right the fuck now.”

Frankie sucked in a deep breath as her mouth parted. “He’s alive.” She needed to keep this simple. One step at a time. If she’d had said the blood belonged to Bruce, he’d have shot her.  


Jerome exhaled deeply, finally letting that shutter of fear roll off him. He was ice cold, a shaking mess and he had to clear his voice to make sure it didn’t tremble as he spoke. “Why is his blood on you?” He didn’t know for sure it belonged to Bruce, but he had a pretty good idea.

“Selina showed up at the last moment and lead him towards the club.” She quaked as his eyebrows rose. “I-I tried to call you. B-But it there was no answer!” 

Now he narrowed his eyebrows at her. He had his phone on him the entire time. He made sure the volume was on and she was the only one that had the number. “Don’t move.” He barked and hurried to collect his phone from his pants and walked back out to her.

She hadn’t moved an inch. Jerome looked away from her and down at the phone to see it had a large crack across it. He thumbed the power button, but it didn’t come on. It was broken. It had broken. Frankie had called to tell him to stop but the phone…

He lowered the gun and tried to breathe through the panic he felt. “It’s broken.” Her head snapped up. “The phone…it’s broken.”

A loud sob echoed through the room and she fell to her knees, hands shaking as they gripped her head and cried. 

This was all his fault. Bruce almost died because of him. He felt sick. He dropped the gun and the phone and ran into the bathroom. He barely had time to open the lid and kneel down before wave after wave of nausea hit him and he threw up all the food he had eaten, plus the alcohol. His head pounded, and his vision swam and faded out. His body ached from the heaving and shaking. It felt like he was dying.

“Oh puddin…” Frankie gasped and sat behind him, arms looped around his waist and her head resting against his back. “Please, don’t blame yourself.”

Jerome pulled back and wiped his mouth as the toilet flushed. He leaned back into her body and covered her hands with his own. So many things he needed to say but the only thing he could do was breathe through it. Bruce was alive. Bruce was alive…flashed in bright neon lights behind his eye lids.

“I’m sorry….” His voice broke but he refused to let himself cry. Bruce was alive, and no amount of crying would help. 

“Shhh…” she rubbed his chest. “He is okay Jer, I promise. A little banged up but he’s tough.”

Jerome nodded because he didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t want the details but then again, he did. Too many awful things he could think of and none of them were comforting.

“Tell me.”

“Selina conned him into breaking in, but something made him hesitate. Next thing I know they are running away. The building blew but I grabbed them in the alley.”

That wasn’t hear as bad as he though. Each word that didn’t have “blood, headless, or mutilated” in it was a win for him. A little banged up was a damn blessing. “And the blood?”

“He cut his chin pretty badly. A piece of metal on the door came off and cut him. He needs stitches, but Selina said she’d do it.” She tried to keep her tone calming, as calming as the hand that smoothed up and down his chest, trying to ground him.

This was helping. Talking. It gave him something to think about besides never seeing Bruce again. It was odd for someone to be holding him like this though. Through bad news, for his entire life, he was usually left alone to suffer and think. Only one person had been there, and Jerome was not about to think of him right now. It surprised him that he let her do this, their touches, however friendly still, made him uncomfortable unless he initiated them. 

But this was nice. Her trying to soothe him. To help him deal with things he had no experience with. And even after the way he treated her…. “Oh pooh, I’m sorry about the gun.” He whispered, feeling like complete shit.

“No worries Mr. J. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She lightly kissed his cheek and let him go. “I’m sorry about what happened. Even if you think it wasn’t me.”

Jerome looked up at her and smiled. She was too good for him. For anyone it seemed. He didn’t deserve her. But he was grateful. “Don’t be sorry doll, it was my fault…” he held his hand up when she tried to but in. “An accident then. The point is, shit happens, and he is alive, the plan didn’t get ruined. Everything is peachy!”

Frankie finally smiled and offered him her hand and helped him up. “Silver lining then. Now, let’s get you cleaned a little and have some food before you go.” 

Jerome nodded. “Yeah, food. I just tossed up all the shit I had.” He grimaced and pulled the bathroom door shut as he followed her into the kitchen.

“Now sit your cute little bum down and let me make us some food!”

Jerome laughed as she danced around the kitchen. He felt a little better than before. But with the time slipping away from him and bringing him closer to Bruce…guilt flooded him. He didn’t want to see Bruce all banged up and bloody…not if it actually hurt him. Self inflicted or pleasure induced was one thing but when it was near fatal…that had to be the one thing that really scared him.

Losing Bruce before he got him.  
**  
This was it. No more time to fuss or freak out. It was nearly time for him to meet Jerome. After all they had been through together, all the messages and wasted time, all the missed meeting and mutual pining, after nearly dying…it was time.

It was now 11 o’clock and Bruce had been waiting for this all day. Between waking up to deal with his company, then dealing with nearly getting blown up, to Selina crudely cleaning the gash on his jaw and holding it together with liquid stitches and butterfly Band-Aids. He was mentally and physically exhausted.

It took everything he had to lie to Alfred about what happened. Apparently, he’d been watching the news and heard about The Sirens blowing up and Wayne Enterprises being cattycorner from there and Alfred assumed he was involved. He was…but of course he couldn’t tell him that. So Bruce lied about his jaw, he pushed past the sore muscles he had and the urge to tell his oldest friend what happened. 

But he couldn’t. It would jeopardize everything…and he didn’t even have anything yet. There was no way he would miss this chance. So, Alfred being the good man that he is, took him at his word and headed to bed after they sat and had dinner together. It was tense, and Bruce felt like an asshole, but it was progress. 

One more hour and everything he had been wanting and waiting for would be within his grasp. He’d finally see his face, hear that voice and possibly even his incredible laugh. He wanted to ask him so much about everything. The good and the bad, he was ready for the bad. Even if it was really, really bad. He was ready for all of it. 

An hour gave him just enough time to tidy up his room after leaving it a mess when Jerome left. He couldn’t bring himself to clean anything up…not even the spots of come that Jerome had let slip onto the sheets. He was aware that might make him a little gross or pervy, but he could care less. He could smell Jerome all over the bed and didn’t want that smell to leave. 

There was just enough time for him to get cleaned up. A shower would be ideal, but it hurt his lower back a little to stand and he really didn’t want to get dizzy from his concussion. So a bath was. He started the water as hot as he could until steam filled the room. He set a pair of clean boxers on the counter and stripped down, kicking his bloody, smoky clothes to the side.

The muscles in his body instantly relaxed when he was submerged in the steaming water. The ache in his arm and leg dulled to a low pulsing feeling, his back loosened and his shoulders relaxed. He tried to keep his chin above water as much as possible because it stung as soon as water splashed against it. 

As his body relaxed, his mind raced at a blinding speed. He was going to meet Jerome. That was the only thing he could think of. All they’d done had been working up to this moment and it made him hesitate…what if Jerome didn’t like him? What if he thought he was stuck up or up tight like half of Gotham did? Just another rich boy with no parents. Damaged goods… that’s what he was, to himself at least. 

He didn’t have much to offer in the way of emotions. He was emotionally crippled. Shut away from the world. An outcast. Alone. No friends, no boyfriends…or girlfriends. They walked on eggshells around him. It was exhausting. What if Jerome thought this too and all they had before was just window dressing? 

It was easy to want something like that when it was untouchable, just a dream, a hope. Until it became real and they shiny coat wore off and all Jerome would be left with was him… 

“Damn it.” He groaned and ran a wet hand through tangled hair. Thinking what ifs wouldn’t help right now. The only way he would find out, is to do it. Take that risk. “Just chill the fuck out.” He mumbled to himself.

Bruce tried to clear his mind as he dipped his head back enough in the overly large bathtub to wash his hair. It was harder than he thought, trying to keep the water from touching his jaw, but the little sparks of pain that hit when water licked around it, was enough to get him halfway hard.

He groaned and glared down at himself breaking the surface of the water. Bruce knew he should take care of it right now. Just to get it out of his system and focus on more important things than sex. The entire nature of their relationship was bordering on sexual. It just was. From the second he heard that laugh, it was a when type deal, not if. When they had sex, not if because he knew it would happen. Jerome did too if those boxers were anything to go by. 

But was now the time? He didn’t want to immediately have thoughts of sex on his mind the moment he saw Jerome. There would be plenty of time for that. But what did he do about his…problem now? Bruce bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think about something, anything else besides Jerome. Jerome laughing, Jerome rolling around in his bed and making himself come.

“Jerome…” he gasped breathlessly.

His hand twitched to give in and make it all go away if only a little bit. To have a clear head and focus on more important things. He gripped the edge of the tub until his knuckles turned white. Bruce breathed in deep and let it out slowly. Slow…very slow. They’d have to do everything slow.

Instead of giving in and making himself feel better, he quickly washed up and got out. He slung a towel around his hips and used another one to dry his upper body and his hair off. His body looked okay considering. A bruise around his ankle, one around the joint of his arm and the knot on his head wasn’t so noticeable. The scrape on his right cheek was tinted pink but no longer bleeding.

Bruce gently took off the wet bandages that covered his jaw. It wasn’t an open gash anymore, still being held closed by the liquid stitches. He cleaned it quickly, ignoring the racing of his heart and the goosebumps he got from touching it. He left off the bandages, brushed his hair, applied his normal deodorant and brushed his teeth for good measure.

He looked a little rough around the edges but once he picked out his clothes, Jerome wouldn’t be able to see the bruises. He tossed the towel on the counter, pulled on his black Calvin Klein boxers and opened the door. 

A dark, tall figure was sitting on the end of his bed, looking towards the bathroom door. Bruce tensed momentarily and glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:45. He was early. Bruce gasped quietly, not knowing if it was heard or not and walked out of the doorway with slow, measured movements. His heart pounding so loud he was worried it would burst from his chest. 

The figure moved from the bed and Bruce was awestruck. He was absolutely gorgeous. Heart stopping. Everything about him from the impeccable way he was dressed, to the way he held himself up; confident, to the bright red hair and piercing green eyes…and the scars. His fingers itched to touch them as Jerome came closer.

“Jerome?” he asked in a shy voice.

The figure nodded but didn’t say anything. His face looked solemn, almost sad despite the smile carved into his face. Green eyes met his without wavering. 

“How can I be sure it’s you?” he asked, proud his voice sounded as sturdy as he was nervous.

But then he laughed, and Bruce nearly stumbled over his own weak legs. He gasped and kept staring into his eyes. Eyes that twinkled, he knew exactly what that laugh did to him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the hell down. “O-okay, I believe you.” He chuckled.

But Jerome didn’t smile. It looked like he was having a secret conversation in his head, like he was trying to figure out what to say. Bruce was about to speak again when his mouth parted the slightest bit. The words were soft and shy, something he didn’t expect.

“Are you afraid?” 

Bruce blinked back his surprise. He was everything but afraid. Too many emotions to put into a list but not afraid. “Why would you think I’m afraid?” He asked, looking directly not his eyes, confident in his words.

“You gasped when you saw me…I thought it might be because….” Jerome let out a breath. “Because of…” he couldn’t say it.

It was heartbreaking. Not in the pitiful way either. There was definitely a story behind those scars, probably a painful one. But Jerome wasn’t ugly, not by any means. He had to be the most beautiful thing Bruce had ever seen. He needed Jerome to believe him, right now. If he balked or hesitated, it would be over.

Bruce didn’t speak. He didn’t finish Jerome’s question. He didn’t miss the way he would shuffle his feet and twirl his hands together. He was scared, nervous and Bruce couldn’t have that. There was only one way to tell him exactly how he felt without being doubted. 

He kept direct eye contact as he slowly walked forward, seeing Jerome’s need to back up creeping up. But he stayed still as he got closer. Green eyes wide. Bruce stood in front of him, between his parted feet, staring up at him with awe. 

Without asking, he lifted his hands up to Jerome’s face, using both thumbs, he traced the scars from the center of his forehead, down his temples and cheeks, then down around his chin. The scars were ragged but soft. Interesting. He watched Jerome’s face the entire time, seeing every emotion play against his face. 

Right now, his eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears. His mouth was parted as he breathed shallowly. He had shocked Jerome. And not in a bad way. Once he traced the scars, he moved to the ones around Jerome’s eyes, lightly moving them in a circle.

“Do I think you’re ugly?” Bruce asked but didn’t expect an answer. “I think you are breathtakingly beautiful Jerome.” He moved his hands down to softly trace over the scars around his mouth. “I think I want to kiss every scar you have until you believe me.”

Jerome stood there. Awestruck. His heart was beating insanely fast. Tears tried to pool in the corners of his eyes as this amazing boy called him beautiful. And he felt beautiful right now with Bruce’s hands on him. With his soft words. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Bruce had been bold touching him like that…like he wasn’t afraid. 

“I gasped because you are early, not because of these.” Bruce smiled up at him, not removing his hands. “I hope that answers your question.” 

Jerome licked his lips and just realized how very naked Bruce was. Only a thin pair of black boxers and a whole lot of smooth skin. It made his mouth water. He wanted to kiss him so bad right then, for that bold movement. But his eyes were drawn to the marks left on his body.

“Bruce…” he watched Bruce shiver and he smiled shyly. He lifted a hand to cup his face but stopped inches before his hand made contact. Just hovering over his jaw.

Bruce felt the sound of his name flush hotly down his spine. It sounded just as good as the way Jerome was looking at him. But he felt Jerome hesitate and the heat from his palm was getting to him. “Go ahead.” He said softly. “Touch me.”

Jerome’s eyes widened. That was so…suggestive. And he took it as such. His fingers gripped the tip of his chin and angled his head, so he could look at the damage to his jaw. “Does it hurt?”

Bruce shook his head. It actually felt great right about now. “Honestly? Right now I don’t even feel it.”

A smile peeked on Jerome’s face. With his knuckle, he smoothed over Bruce’s soft cheek, nearly rubbing against the wound and Bruce’s breath hitched. “I’m sorry darling. You were not supposed to be there.”

That name had his eyes fluttering shut and he leaned into Jerome’s palm as it rested over his cheek. The pain was minimal but around Jerome he didn’t feel it. “An accident. I hope you weren’t too hard on her.”

“Harder on myself really.” He rubbed his thumb ever so gently back and forth. “I know it was an accident that you got hurt, but it’s my fault.”

Bruce could see the sadness in him. Jerome really believed what he said. Sorry was written all over his face. He leaned forward until he could press his head against Jerome’s, cocked upwards as he was shorter. “Don’t do that, please. I’m fine. Just forget about it.” His arms rested lightly on his sides, grounding him…possibly both of them.

Jerome’s eyes closed as they touched. It was otherworldly. When Bruce touched him, he felt calmer. His guilt melted away until it was just them together. “This will scar darling. You will see it every day.” 

“I don’t mind Jerome. Scars add character. They hold secrets, history.” Bruce whispered, painfully close to his mouth. It was right there. He could lean up a little and feel them. 

Jerome smiled wistfully. “Bruce Wayne, you are a remarkable creature. You see such good in all things, in me. Even after all I’ve done.” He brushed over the scar again. The urge to kiss it was there, pulling him, urging him to kiss it away. “I would never hurt you Bruce. I told myself I’d never hurt you.”

Bruce was panting, too many emotions floating around them and the more Jerome spoke, he could see the sadness pouring out of him. Jerome didn’t need to say those things, he knew Jerome wouldn’t hurt him. He’d always known that.

Bruce licked over his lips and surged up to connect his lips with Jerome’s just as he was apologizing again. His lips were soft, so soft and plump. He didn’t know how to kiss, he never had one. But he’d seen a few to know a little. 

It took Jerome nearly an entire, painfully long second of hesitation before he was kissing him back. He groaned into the kiss, just lips brushing over each others. Savoring the feel of it all. And Bruce tasted so good, so sweet. His hands tangled in dark hair and pushed him closer. 

At the feel of Jerome’s wet tongue against his lips, Bruce whined deeply and parted his own lips as his tongue slid inside. Like a zap to his spine, he wanted more. He needed more. His hands gripped Jerome’s sides tightly and he pushed his tongue to slide along his.

Jerome chuckled fondly at the clumsiness of the kiss as he pulled back. Bruce was flushed, just like that first night and his eyes hungrily raked down his bare chest. It was clear Bruce hadn’t kissed before. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but thrilling because he got to teach him. Jerome looked away from the boys beautiful body and back up to heated eyes.

“First kiss?” He asked softly.

Bruce blushed, feeling embarrassed.

“Now, now darling, none of that. First kisses are supposed to be like that. Half the fun is learning how to kiss properly.” He ran his thumb over damp lips. “I want to show you. Can I?”

Bruce nodded eagerly. “Please show me.”

Jerome shut his eyes. It sounded too much like begging. Just like Bruce did when he was asleep. So eager and needy, so hungry for it. He groaned, and it took all he had not to push himself onto Bruce. To feel his body, all that soft skin.

“You have such a pretty mouth Bruce.” Jerome whispered against his lips, barely touching.

“Kiss me Jerome, please.” Bruce whispered back, only his sounded desperate. His hands slid around to grip Jerome’s muscled back. 

He shivered. Fuck, he begged so pretty for him. Bruce needed to know how good he was. Perfect. Jerome wanted to pull those sounds from him again. They had been playing constantly inside his head, teasing and taunting him. But that was meant for later. He needed to keep calm now, take it slow. They both needed it slow.

“Jerome?” Bruce asked quietly after seeing Jerome hesitate. He didn’t want to push him. But fuck, he wanted to kiss him again.

“Yes, darling?” Jerome cooed, rubbing his nose against Bruce’s. 

“If you don’t want to…” He trailed off, trying to back away but Jerome grabbed him with one hand around his waist. His large hand burning his bare side. He shivered and stepped back against him.

“You have no idea of the things I want to do to this mouth Brucie.” He nearly growled, unable to stop but it was becoming too much. “The things I want would probably scare you away.” 

“Tell me.” He begged, moving impossibly closer until they were lined up from head to toe.

Deep breath. In and out. There was a line. A big one. One that he wouldn’t cross, even if he had Bruce’s permission. “Not tonight my little prince. We have much to talk about. Don’t you think?”

Bruce grinned. “Prince huh?”

Jerome grinned back at him. “Gotham’s Prince, yes?” Bruce blushed, giving him his answer. “One day, soon if you keep begging me like that.” Bruce chuckled. “I will tell you, no, I’ll show you all the things I want.” 

“But I don’t want to talk.” He whined and slid his hand up and down Jerome’s back. “Just a little, please…?” He stretched the word out as long as he could.

“So spoiled.” Jerome teased but he couldn’t stop smiling. It seemed like Bruce wanted him as much as he wanted Bruce. “Compromise then. I will show you how to kiss, just until you get the hang of it. More…will have to wait.”

Bruce liked the kissing part. Just not the waiting. “Talking would help clear up a few things I suppose. And I should probably put some actual clothes on.” He blushed hotly as he looked down to see his body bare and pressed delightfully against Jerome’s rough clothes. 

“No clothes in the new style, didn’t you hear?” he winked when Bruce blushed again. “You’re so sexy when you blush like that.” His voice took on a deeper edge to it. He was getting sidetracked again.

That overwhelming feeling of heat and need flushed through him. His body ached, and he was now hard and pressed against Jerome’s body. There was no hiding it, not in only his boxers. He should have jerked off in the bath, it would have allowed him to hold off a little longer. But all bets were off now.

“If you don’t want to keep going…” he said with a breath after every word. “You might not want to talk like that.” He was on thin ice, very thin. One wrong move and he would sink, he’d give in and drown himself in Jerome.

“I love the way your mind works.” Jerome licked his lips. “But let’s get back on track here. Now, kissing is an art form my dear. If you force it, it won’t be as good as if you let it just happen.” Bruce nodded eagerly and licked his own lips. He was ready to learn everything and anything he could from Jerome.

“Now, first off, no tongue in the beginning unless the situation calls for it.”

“In which situation would that be?” He asked with a wicked look in his eye.

Jerome grinned and spoke against his lips. “There are instances when it’s so intense, so raw and wild that simple, slow kissing just won’t do it. At that time, it’s okay for it to be rushed and messy.”

“I-I’m good with rushed and messy.” He tightened his hold on Jerome’s jacket. 

He laughed low and even to him it had that sexy feel to it. When Bruce shivered his mouth parted, he could only laugh some more.

“Jesus Christ, stop laughing!” His voice cracked, and he wanted to roll around in that sound.

“Why Bruce? You said you like it…” he teased.

“I just like it too much.” He stared hotly into green eyes. “And you said no sex. So stop laughing before more of my clothes come off.”

That made him stop laughing. He looked down again to all that bare skin. The only thing left to lose was his boxers. If those came off, there was no way they would only stick to kissing. Those boxers were already stretched to the max since Bruce was fully hard for him. The sight made him lick his lips and imagine how good it would feel to suck him.

“We mustn’t do that.” One hand moved down Bruce’s jaw, to his shoulder, down to brush over sexy collar bones. With each sweep of his hand, Bruce shivered and gasped. “No, no, no. We wouldn’t want those to come off.” He slid his fingers over a nipple as Bruce whined. “I don’t think I’d be able to control myself.” Lower still until his fingers brushed over a hip. “I think I’d have to taste.”

Bruce was about to come. Just from his words and incredible sweep of his hands. He wanted it soooo bad. “I want you to taste.” He breathed deeply, biting his bottom lip.

“Then let me taste.” He quirked an eye brow as his lowered his mouth to his lips. “Use only your lips darling. Wait until I give you the signal for more.”

“Signal?” he asked with his eyes closed.

“You’ll know it when it happens.”

Jerome closed the distance until they were kissing. Just a slow press of their lips together. No tongue, no rushing. It was nothing like that first kiss. Bruce melted into it, leaning fully against him, hands squeezing his back tightly. After a few moments, Jerome let his tongue poke out and sweep against Bruce’s lower lip.

Bruce groaned, pulling him closer. This was the signal. He opened his mouth and waited for Jerome’s tongue to slide wetly against his own.

Jerome groaned and pulled back a little. “Good boy.” Kiss. “Just feel it.” Another kiss. “Slowly slide it against mine.” 

Bruce did as he was asked, trying to keep it slow. He slid his tongue just as Jerome did. Slowly so it touched every part of him. It made his body heat up once again, pulsing with the need to deepen it.

“So good Bruce.” He panted to the kiss began to escalate. His tongue moved quickly over Bruce’s. Pushing all the way in to caress the inside of his mouth. Bruce was a fast learner and already he was losing his composure. 

Bruce felt it change. He wanted it to change. So he pushed like Jerome did. Sliding his tongue as deep as Jerome’s. He was in control until Jerome groaned deeply, vibrating his entire body. “Please Jay…” he panted, not realizing what he called him.

Jerome stopped immediately. He pulled back from the heated kiss to stare dumbly at Bruce. His eyes were wide, swimming in lust and need. It seemed like Bruce didn’t even realized what he called him. What was worse, was that it didn’t piss him off. He hated that name. Hated it! Hell, he killed one of his goons because he called him Jay. And now Bruce just openly said it? 

“What did you say?” 

Bruce blinked a few times. Trying to remember what happened. “I said please?” He asked as a question.

“Please what?” His voice was steady but inside he was trembling. 

“I said please…Jay?” his eyes focused and tried to read Jerome’s face. He really was hard as hell to read. Bruce wasn’t sure if he’d said something wrong or not.

His body started to shake, from the tips of his toes, up to the ends of his hair. He vibrated with excitement. The name echoed through him and somehow, he got even harder than he did before. “Say it again.”

“Please Jay.” Bruce said it, but he was hesitant.

Jerome growled and moved his hands down Bruce’s back, feeling the sexy curve of his spine as he arched closer. His fingertips danced on his lower back, feeling those dimples easily. “Again.”

“Why?”

“Again!” He groaned a little loudly, but he needed to hear it. “Please darling, say it again.”

Bruce tried to understand. But Jerome was unreadable. It seemed like he was mad about it but then other times it seemed as if it turned him on. “Please Jay, please.” He groaned deeply as he looped his arms around his neck, rubbing his lips against Jerome’s. “Kiss me Jay.”

“God damn…” he growled and kissed him hard. There was no soft kisses. This is what he told Bruce about, the wild pace. And be was wild for it. He didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue in and swirl it into his mouth. At the same time, he cupped Bruce’s perky little ass and hoisted him up.

“Jay!” He squealed as the kiss broke and quickly held onto his neck tightly.

“Fuck, I love when you say that.” He tucked his face into Bruce’s neck, kissing and sucking along clean, soft skin. Bruce moaned for him and arched his neck to give him more room. “Again baby. Say it again.”

Bruce was shocked and confused but turned the hell on. He locked his legs around Jerome’s strong hips and gave him as much room as he could. “You like when I call you that Jay?”

He growled into his neck and walked them back to the bed. His hands gripped his ass, squeezing tightly and nearly running a finger down his crack, even through his boxers but he resisted. They weren’t there yet. “I love it! Please keep going.”

“This is sexy Jay, impressive.” He smiled proudly when Jerome growled and kissed his neck harder. Each kiss went right to his groin, making him pulse and leak onto his boxers. “You picking me up like this. So strong Jay.”

He snapped and roughly dropped Bruce back onto the bed with wide blue eyes, that sexy smirk and those creamy legs spread wide open. His entire body was shaking. He needed this. He needed Bruce, right now. His hands clenched into fists, he knew he must look as insane as people thought he was but fuck, Bruce looked like he wanted it.

“Spread your legs.” He growled deeply and leaned forward, his hands placed flat down on the bed between Bruce’s split thighs.

Bruce bit his lip as he spread them. He was fully covered but Jerome made him feel naked when he looked at him like that. He liked Jerome like this, sexually charged and primed. He looked like he was ready to go. “Like this Jay?”

“Wider.” He said between clenched teeth. Bruce learned really quick and he was relentless with it now. “Wide enough for my hips.”

Blue eyes widened but his legs fell apart as he asked. His hands gripped the bed, eager to touch him. “Take your clothes off.” He breathed heavily, trying to mentally undress him.

“Only the shirt.” Jerome smiled as he pushed the jacket off his shoulders, then unclasped the buttons on the vest, then the shirt until he could peel them back as well.

“Leave the tie.” 

He growled his approval and left the tie to hang around his neck loosely. Jerome stood still and watched Bruce’s face as he finally got a look at his body. It was hardly perfect like Bruce’s, littered with small scars and burns, bullet wounds that would never smooth out.

“Fuck Jay…” he groaned and licked his lips as he stared at him. Wide as fuck shoulders, muscled arms that could lift him easily, large hands that he wanted to feel all over him, his nipples were hard on his chiseled chest, down to count all 8 of his abs, the v of his hips made him ache between his legs. “Fuck Fuck…”

Jerome smiled and crawled onto the bed between his legs. “Yes darling?”

“You’re sexy.” He groaned and reached out to grip him around the neck, fingers digging into red hair. “Wanna feel you.” 

Jerome let Bruce pull him up until their mouths were locked together again. Slower than that rough kiss but passionate. He moved closer, feeling Bruce’s thighs over his own and his hips were pressed tightly against him. His arms shook where he braced them on the bed, towering over him.

Bruce let his hands roam all over his body. Feeling every scar and imperfection. He was gorgeous. His skin was hot under his fingers. He ran his hands up the soft silk tie that dangled from Jerome’s neck, softly wrapped it around his hand and pulled Jerome closer.

Jerome was pulled forward and he groaned deeply as the tie tightened until it choked him lightly. He broke the kiss with a growl and moved to Bruce’s neck, kissing and biting over it. Being careful not to hurt the wound but he lightly kissed over it. “Tighter Brucie.”

Bruce grinned and pulled tighter. “I want you.” He breathed into his ear before lightly kissing over it. “Please Jay.”

His resolve almost vanished. He wanted to give in. He wanted to give Bruce all he needed. All he begged for. He wanted to make Bruce feel good. Jerome pulled back and gripped the back of his neck. He watched lustful browm eyes as he lightly moved his body forward, grinding his erection over the thin material that kept Bruce from his sight.

“Oh God…” Bruce moaned, and he dropped back to the bed. His hold on the tie tightened and he pulled him forward again. It shouldn’t have felt so good. He needed more.

“I love your body Bruce.” He groaned as he thrusted against him again. His body trembled each time he felt Bruce against him. If only he could move those boxers down and take care of it for him. “I wanna make you feel so good.”

“You are!” He groaned back and wrapped his legs around him. “Already feel like I’m gonna come.” He chuckled, embarrassed by the quickness of it all. 

“You want me to make you come?” He asked against his ear, his hips never stopping. Jerome also felt like he could come at any time. Bruce was just so fucking good he couldn’t stop himself. His thrusting became urgent, making them both move against the bed. One of his hands moved to Bruce’s hip and held him firmly so he could grind harder, the other fisted dark hair and kept their eyes connected.

“Yes!” Bruce moaned and let his hands move down Jerome’s body. His fingers rested against the band of his slacks. “Please make me come Jay.” He moved his other hand to Jerome’s ass and pushed him down hard. “Wanna make you come too.”

“Have you…with someone else?” He politely asked, pausing the movement of his hips to get a straight answer.

“Just to myself.” He breathed heavily.

Jerome groaned. He had the pleasure of nearly seeing that the first night. But fuck he wanted to fully watch. “Wanna do it together?” he asked and had to take a deep breath.

“Together, yes.” He groaned and tightened his legs. He needed this before he came all over the both of them. “Show me.”

Jerome moved off him, breathing rather harshly as he moved and sat back against the headboard like he did when he got himself off. He kept Bruce’s stare as he popped the button on his slacks and pulled them low. “Come here darling.”

Bruce’s eyes widened but he moved up the bed. Not really sure what he was supposed to do until Jerome patted his lap with a grin. He took a trembling breath and clumsily straddled his lap. Jerome’s hands found his hips instantly and suddenly he was on top of Jerome’s groin, and he was very very happy.

“I feel you…” he breathed, trying not to push against it.

“Nice and hard just for you.” Jerome growled and lightly kissed over his chest. His tongue circled one nipple, licking it until it hardened for him to bite it. Bruce jolted forward, grinding down on his dick.

“Jerome!!” He gasped and grabbed his shoulders. “M' close already!”

Jerome laughed, which only made Bruce push down again and he choked on his breath. “Shit…okay, let’s get this going before I snap.”

Bruce nodded because he felt the same. When the side of the drawer opened, and Jerome fished around and presented the lube, his trembled and tried not to come. “What are you gonna do?”

Jerome winked and uncapped the tube. “Just watch baby.” He made sure Bruce was watching and slipped his hand inside to grab his cock and pull it out for Bruce to see. The sharp gasp had him tingling all over. Bruce fucking liked it. “Easy Bruce. Now, I’m gonna take you out too. Yeah?” Bruce nodded quickly. Jerome peeled the boxers down to see that perfect cock. Soft and hard, long enough to slide down his throat. It made his mouth water.

“Can’t wait to taste you.”

“Jerome!!” He warned and nearly thrust forward. He fucking needed it. “I won’t last long…not after all this.”

Jerome nodded. “Me either baby.” He sat up a little and gripped their cocks in one of his hands. They both gasped harshly, trembling with need. He dribbled lube on the heads and watched Bruce’s eyes close. “Watch baby. Just watch.” 

Bruce nodded, bit his lip and looked down to see them wet and hard in Jerome’s large hand. “Please!!”

Jerome watched his face as he slowly started to stroke them together. He gasped when Bruce let out a desperate moan. Fuck he was sexy. He jerked them slow, glancing down every thrust or so to see them slick and hard passing through his fist.

“I-I…fuck…Jay!!” He couldn’t stop as he rocked forward into his fist. His back arched, and he gripped Jerome’s shoulders. “God, it feels so good.”

Jerome nodded. He was so fucking close. Just how Bruce was reacting was making it so hard not to come. “You’re so beautiful darling. So hard for me, moving so good.”

A loud moan slipped out. “I can’t stop. Fuck! I just need it.”

“Take it Bruce, fucking take all of it. Move just like that.” He panted as Bruce rocked faster. “Wanna see you come all over me.”

“Y-yes!” His eyes closed as his back tensed painfully. Jerome’s hand moved over the head and he just couldn’t. “Like that. Just like that!”

“God Bruce!!” He started to thrust forward. “Come little prince.” He demanded. Unable to hold it.

Bruce’s eyes rolled back. “Jay…” he gasped as he came hard and hot all over Jerome’s fist, he rocked forward and watched his come slide down Jerome’s cock. “Come Jay, please come!”

“God!” Jerome came just as Bruce’s nails painful bit into his shoulder, unable to stop it. The begging plus the name and he lost it. With a deep gasp he came until his eyes slammed closed and his back bowed. He could feel Bruce’s fingers dancing around his cock and somehow more come poured out of him. “Fuck…fuckk…” he panted, voice broken as he spoke. He opened his eyes to see Bruce grinning, leaning his head against his own as they breathed hard.

“Just…wow.” Bruce smiled, feeling a little shy about how he acted. Not to mention a little fuzzy around the edges, his body was loose, his heart beat fast. He was incredible.

“You did so good Bruce.” He praised, using his clean hand to push back sweaty dark hair. “You came so good for me.”

Bruce trembled and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. “I like when we do that.”

“I do too.” Jerome whispered and brought his hand up to lick their mixed come off his fingers. Bruce’s eyes widened. “Wanna taste?” He nodded. Jerome pulled him close and kissed him with their come on his tongue. 

Bruce groaned and opened his mouth wide, stroking Jerome’s tongue with his and tasting them even more. He loved it. He wanted more of it. The kiss slowed, and he licked over his lips as they parted. “I want more.”

Jerome grinned and offered his fingers to Bruce who eagerly took them each into his mouth. That pink little tongue swirling over his fingers. He gulped, eyes a little wide and his dick half hard. “You are perfect.”

Bruce licked the last drop, then ran a sticky tongue over his lips. “Perfect for you, definitely.”

That surprised him. Bruce was so open about it. It was a little scary and refreshing at the same time. But he looked so eager and innocent, hearts in his eyes and wickedness in his heart. Jerome launched forward and captured his lips again. The kiss was slow and deep, sharing something intimate, dirty and sexy as hell.

Jerome pulled back from the kiss and smiled as Bruce traced the scars again. It felt so good, soothing. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the sound of their soft breathing. The feel of his fingers on his face and Bruce’s body against his own. It felt like nothing he’d ever had before.

He leaned in to give Bruce a small kiss before he slid him off his lap and stood up. He held up a finger and walked into the bathroom where he washed his hands and wet a warm cloth to clean himself up before he went back to Bruce. He was laying on his back, one arm covering his eyes, a small smile on his face, the other arm was across his waist, slowly running his fingers up and down his stomach.

He crawled up from the foot of the bed and kissed up Bruce’s right leg from his ankle, up to his knee, soft kisses up his inner thigh that had Bruce sighing contently. He ran the warm rag over Bruce’s stomach and hips, lifting his boxers to quickly wipe him down before he tossed it behind him.

“You okay darling?” Bruce asked as he sat back on his heels. 

Bruce moved his arm and grinned up at him. “I have never felt so good before.”

Jerome smiled as his dead dropped back to the bed. He studied Bruce’s body laid out like this. He noted a bruise on one ankle, then the juncture of his shoulder, probably from the explosion and guilt wrapped snuggly around him. But they didn’t seem to be bothering him. Bruce was still grinning up at him.

“Thank you, for meeting me.” Jerome said softly, half way holding his breath. “I know things have been a little intense before this but thank you for not being afraid.”

Bruce’s grin turned into a sweet smile. He reached down and linked their fingers, lightly rubbing his thumb across his wrist. “Very intense, but I’m happy it happened. This…all of it, not just tonight but everything has been amazing.” 

Warmth spread up his body as he moved between Bruce’s legs, so he hovered over him. He tangled one hand in his hair, lightly pulling until his eyes dilated. The other hand smoothed over his left cheek, going easy on the cut. “I’m happy it happened too Bruce. I want this, I want you.” He rested his head against Bruce’s.

Bruce smiled and closed his eyes. “I want you too Jay.” He hooked his hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss until he yawned and made both of them smile.

“My little Prince needs to sleep.” He continued to run his fingers through his hair. “I should let you get some sleep.”

Bruce held him tighter as he tried to pull away. “Stay with me a little longer.” He yawned again and let Jerome roll off him. He was turned onto his side with Jerome pressed against his back. “I like this.” He smiled when one arm came around his waist and pulled him closer.

Jerome kissed lightly over the back of his neck, breathing deep to smell his skin. He loved the way he smelled. “I like this too.”

It was silent for a few moments as they laid together. Now that the sexual tension had been broken, Bruce’s mind began to race with questions. Important ones. Ones about Jerome, about the future of Gotham, about them. But he kept flashing back to Frankie. A grating feeling scratched in the back of his mind that he couldn’t shake. 

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Jerome nuzzled his ear.

“I have so many questions Jay.” He leaned further into him, tilting his head for Jerome’s mouth.

“It’s late darling. We have all the time in the world now. But ask one and I’ll answer it for you.”

“Frankie.” He blurted, happy he wasn’t facing him while they did this.

“Oh? What about her?”

“Do you uh…like, ya know…sleep with her?” he mumbled, face going red but he was anxious about the answer. He wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

Jerome was shocked. It was an odd, and fairly disturbing question. He shuddered in distaste and squeezed Bruce tighter. “Of course not darling. For one she doesn’t have a dick, for two, she’s more like family and last…” he kissed his cheek. “She isn’t you.” 

Bruce could hear the truth and it let him fully relax. Jerome didn’t hesitate to ask. The answer came so easily he knew it was the truth. “Good. Because I don’t share.”

Jerome laughed loudly, aware of what it did for Bruce, but he couldn’t help it. That answer had him so giddy, only laughter could explain it. He hugged a shaking Bruce closer to him and kissed over his neck and cheek. “It’s just you I want little prince. Only you.”


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings get real, clothes get torn and a new obstacle might come between them

The Sound of Laughter  
Chapter 5- Temptation

Bruce moaned brokenly as his body was pushed forward roughly by the hard snap of Jerome’s hips. He gripped the wrinkled sheets, let his head drop between his arms as sweat dripped on the bed, and held on. His body was on fire, each thrust inside had his stomach in knots, threatening to break him wide open for Jerome to sort through all the pieces.

“Harder Jay…” he begged and turned his head to watch that wicked smile bloom onto Jerome’s face. Heat flushed down his spine as the grip around his hips tightened and Jerome pushed himself in hard. “Fuck, just like that.”

Jerome growled as he bit harshly into his back, watching the skin redden from his mouth. “How hard Bruce?” he purred into his ear, slowly moving his dick in and out of him, teasingly.

“Hard and fast Jerome. You know how I like it.” Bruce panted as he replied and looped one arm back to fist red hair, pulling that wicked mouth closer to his skin. “Give it to me Jay.”

Bruce felt Jerome’s body tremble and falter for half a second before his face was being pushed roughly into the bed, his mouth nearly covered by the blankets. Bruce smiled into the bed as Jerome made him spread his legs wider and gave a loud slap to his ass.

“Keep talking darling, let me hear all those filthy things you want.” He fisted his hair with one hand, keeping him on the bed while the other pulled his narrow hips back as he thrusted into him hard and fast. “Talk to me baby.”

“Fuck…” he whined and pushed back fast, roughly fucking himself on Jerome’s dick. “Need you to make it hurt Jay. I need it to ache and pound after. Need you to fill me up with your come.”

The pace was brutal, fucking him down into the bed like a common whore. Being used and abused for Jerome’s pleasure. Being pulled and twisted up like a pretzel, face first, ass up and begging like the slut he was.

“Are you my good little whore Brucie?” 

Bruce heard the disgusting words as his body have a shudder. Jerome’s voice sounded far away, distant. It didn’t fit the scene they were in. Bruce blinked and suddenly he was on his back, legs up in the air looking as delicate as he felt. 

He heard a knock on the door.

Bruce looked around but didn’t see a door. Just a blank spot on the wall where the door should have been. He turned his attention back to Jerome who only smiled and fucked into him deeper.  


With a hard grip on his shoulders, Bruce focused on the way Jerome’s abs bunched as he moved, scrunching tightly before smoothing out again. He watched the sensual roll of his body, calculated and beautiful but wild, like a wave crashing into him.

The knock sounded again, this time louder.

“Ignore it Bruce, stay here with me.” Jerome smiled and pumped his hips faster.

“Jerome!” he moaned and lifted his hips up off the bed to grind up onto his dick. “Fuck me.”

This time the knock was hard enough to shake the room.

He looked up at Jerome to see a blurry smudge where his face was supposed to be. That wasn’t right. It didn’t look like Jerome. It didn’t feel like him. The hands holding his thighs open were far too soft. Jerome had rough, callused, working hands. Rough to the touch, ones that spread goosebumps all up his body. 

“Where’s Jerome?” Bruce asked, and his voice echoed over and over. Bouncing off the wall before he heard it again.

“I’m right here Master Wayne.”

Bruce cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what was going on. Jerome never called him that. 

“Come for me Bruce…” Jerome begged, pushing his arms under Bruce’s back to latch onto his shoulders to keep him in place while he railed him into the bed. “Let me feel you come.”

Bruce closed his eyes and let the sharp stab of Jerome’s dick take him away. He focused solely on the feel of his hot, sticky body as he slammed into him. He gripped slick skin, digging his nails hard into his ass. 

Knock…knock…knock

“Jay, the door.” He groaned in between thrusts, each sounding more and more breathless then the last.

“No baby, stay with me.” He whispered as he kissed his jaw. “I’m so close Bruce, wanna come inside you.” He groaned, pleaded.

Knock…knock…

“Bruce!!” Jerome’s growl turned into a voice he didn’t recognize.

The voice changed. The figure above him was not Jerome. Bruce felt that fresh lick of fear and bolted away from whoever’s body that was. He scrambled up the bed, just to get tangled in the sheets and fell right off the side.

Bruce bolted off the floor, panting hard as he looked around. He was currently planted on the hard floor, with only a sheet wrapped around his hips. He eagerly looked for Jerome, only to see Alfred standing at the door, eyebrows high up on his face.

“Sorry Master Bruce. I didn’t want to disturb you but it’s already noon.” Alfred spoke quietly, discreetly looking anywhere but at his ward.

Bruce blinked back his surprise for a few reasons. One, he was naked and fairly certain Jerome had been fucking him in his dream. Two, Jerome was no longer in this room and three, Alfred had interrupted one of the hottest sex dreams he’d ever had.

A thin sheen of sweat slicked his skin as he leaned back against the side table, his ass planted on the cold ground as he tried to breathe evenly. His dick was raging hard, pulsing and leaking for him to finish his dream. And fuck, he wanted to. He wanted to feel Jerome like that, to give his entire body over to him.

Instead he nodded and gave a wave from his position from the floor. “Thanks Alfred, be down soon.” Steps retreated, and the door closed. He groaned deeply and shut his eyes, desperate to get back to his dream.

He’d had wet dreams before. But never that vivid. He never wanted them to keep playing in his brain, they just did. It was hard to imagine anything spectacular with no sexual experiences but this time with Jerome, he had all he needed and more. It had been intense, hot and a little scary that it would feel that good.

And he did feel it. Everywhere Jerome touched him in his dream was tingling on his body. He had felt Jerome’s hands on him, his mouth breathing hotly at his ear, the way he thrusted into him...

“Shit…” He whispered and grabbed the sheet as he stood up. The room was in impeccable order. No wet towels or soiled rags. No sticky bottle of lube on the dresser. Nothing. The room was the same as it was before Jerome arrived, only there was a folded up note sitting on his window sill.

He smiled as he snatched it and sat down at the window. The beautiful lettering was most definitely Jerome. Elegant and beautiful. Just like last night had been. Of all the things he expected to happen, what they did wasn’t even on his list. It had been….a ride of a lifetime. Never in his life had he ever felt so good then he did with Jerome’s hands on his body and the sound of his voice in his ear.

It was intoxicating. Maybe he should have put up more of a fight to steer away from anything sexual, but he hadn’t thought twice about it. It all happened so gradually. It fell into place without either of them trying. They naturally fell together, two halves coming together. 

It wasn’t like he had no idea what sex was about. He’d watched plenty of movies, magazines, even porn. But nothing could compare to what they did. It had to be in another category he wasn’t aware of. The way it felt, how Jerome looked as he came, sent little after shocks through his body. Making him ache and pulse under the sheet.

And now that it was morning, it was all he would be thinking about. That and Jerome not being there when he woke up. That jerk would sneak out too. Bruce half expected him be wrapped around his back, but the bed hadn’t even been remotely warm, which meant he’d left awhile ago.

Leaving him alone, cold and painfully hard. Bruce looked down at the note in his hands, not missing the fact that his dick was trying to poke a whole through the back of it. He opened it and smiled like a sap as he read the note.

-Bruce Darlin…

I apologize for leaving you, but your nanny would have seen me and had a few questions we couldn’t answer. Thank you for last night, for accepting me and I had a splendid time.  
I have a little business to attend to, but I’ll be back for you, midnight. I’ll leave you my cell phone number for emergencies only.  
See you soon Prince 

-J

Midnight. Jerome was coming back! As much as he hated waking up alone, knowing he was coming back kept him smiling. The day would be long, like the one before, but it would be worth it. Jerome was becoming his new favorite activity. 

But later meant that his current “problem” wasn’t going to go away on it’s own. If anything, the note and the promise to be back only made him harder. He set the note aside and looked down at the tented sheet. From waking up confused and falling off the bed, to Alfred and finding the note…his dick hadn’t flagged at all. When this shit happened, he’d have to rub one out just to function properly. 

A disturbingly naughty thought popped into his head as he studied the numbers of Jerome’s cell phone. He might have left early for business, but Bruce had a little business of his own too and since it was Jerome’s fault, it was his obligation to share it with him.

Bruce ripped the sheet off and moved from his spot on the window sill to lay in the middle of the bed. The blankets and sheets twisted around his legs, displaying his body like a work of art. He closed his eyes and let his hand move slowly down his body. From the sore spots from Jerome sucking on his neck, to the purple hickey under his collar bone, to the feeling of his fingers against a nipple. Bruce shivered as he gripped himself, not jerking just yet but feeling himself pulse.

“Jesus…” he whimpered and gave himself a long, slow stroke, picturing the way Jerome touched him. His hand was large enough to wrap around both of them easily, jerking them together had been one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. 

Before he could get too carried away, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand, quickly put the numbers from the paper into his phone and snapped a picture of himself. From his belly button down to the middle of his split thighs, showing Jerome exactly what he’d woken up alone with.

As soon as he hit send and tossed the phone aside, nervousness flushed over him. He had never sent a message like that before. Not to anyone. Now he sent it to Jerome without a single hesitation? Fuck, he was fucked. Bruce knew it from the second he heard him laugh at the church. 

Bruce laughed breathily as he pictured what Jerome’s reaction would be. Would he be mad? Or upset? Distracted? Of all the things Jerome could be, Bruce wanted him to be excited, desperate like he was. He wanted Jerome to be rock hard for him.  
**  
The Commissioner of Police was on his knees in the center of the Gotham City PD, crying and blubbering like an infant. Begging for his useless, uneventful life, to be spared so he could quote, “do better.” Do better, not smarter and Jerome was not inclined to believe him. 

As Commissioner, he was pretty much the Mayor’s slave. Appointed by the Major to oversee the department. It didn’t matter if he had no experience or instincts, he was a pawn. Set there to spy and report back. He was worthless, unimportant and Jerome hated people like that. 

“Please don’t kill me!!”

“Mister Loeb,” he paused as he bent over, putting his face in Loeb's personal bubble. “I can call you Gillian, right? I hope so because I feel we have this deep connection.” 

Jerome laughed loudly as he skipped away. “You have not been doing your job Gillian. You are supposed to keep GCPD under control, to make sure the officers protect this wonderful city.” 

He motioned to Frankie, who was standing in the bullpen, guarding the row of cells. With a rise of his eyebrow, she snapped her fingers and a bloody officer stepped close to the locked door.

“You see that Gillian old buddy? THAT, is the officer I bribed to get the rest of them to leave so I could waltz in here and capture you.”

Jerome was feeling mighty giddy at the moment. After a fantastic, mind blowing night with his prince, he got to threaten one of Gotham’s most powerful men. Powerful, according to the Mayor. So in reality…not at all powerful. Not if he couldn’t even prevent his officers from taking bribes and breaking the laws they were sworn to uphold. 

He looked at Loeb, expecting him to chime in at any time. “What? Nothing to say?” Jerome showed his displeasure as he walked closer. “Your officer is the reason you are about to die.”

Loeb's eyes widened. “D-die? But I didn’t do anything!!”

Jerome looked back at Frankie who was trying to keep her laughter, however understandable, but unprofessional, under control. He shook his head and toyed with the loaded gun he had in his palm. “Exactly!! You did nothing Gillian. Nothing at all. You encourage your officers to accept certain bribes if the situation calls for it. And they do.”

Loeb turned away from the maniac in front of him to the traitor of an officer. “Why you piece of shi—” he was cut off by a hard hit to the side of the head by a gun. 

Jerome knelt on one leg, his empty hand squeezing a shoulder, the other playfully waving the gun around his face. “Now, now…this is not his fault Gillian. He’s only doing his job. Doing what you told him was acceptable. I don’t blame him, which is why he will walk out of here today and why you will not.”

Jerome stood and walked around for a few moments to let the gravity of the situation register with their commissioner. He was not the brightest crayon in the box, he was one of those useless colors that no one wants to touch. They sit in the box while all the other crayons get used, get smaller and smaller until there is nothing left. Gillian was the white crayon. Useless.

“Please! I’ll do anything you want!” Loeb pleaded, clashing his hands together. “Do you want money, is that what you want? Because I can get you money! O-or power, I have that too. Just say the word and it’s yours!”

Jerome paused his little pacing adventure to stare, open mouthed at the audacity of this man. He did the only thing that made sense for a moment like this, he laughed. A loud, shrill sound, almost like nails on a chalkboard. “Please tell me that was a joke…” He said after the laughter died down a little. He even had tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. “Please tell me you did not just try to bribe me…after I specifically told you that’s why you are about to die.”

The Commissioner's eyes opened wide, as if he just now understood the obvious mistake. Jerome looked back at Frankie who was full on cackling at the moment. “Please tell me he isn’t serious.”

Frankie shook her head, so her ponytails waved back and forth. “I think he is Mr. J.” 

He laughed again and cocked the gun, aiming it right between his unplucked eyebrows. “I knew you were stupid…but come the fuck on!!”

Right before he could pull the trigger, his cell phone chimed. Jerome paused, his finger nearly pressed all the way down on the trigger. If someone coughed too close to him, it would go off. He glanced at Frankie because she was the only one who had his number and she was crazy enough to call him while he stood 2 feet to his left. 

“Don’t look at me puddin, I ain’t callin ya!”

“Please be a dear and answer that for me doll, I’m a little busy at the moment.” He dipped his hand into his pocket and took the phone out, tossing it back to her without care or worry if it broke.

Frankie caught it like it was Holy Grail. She opened it, text message from an unknown number.

“Who is it?”

“Just a message but the number isn’t saved.” 

“Go ahead and open it before I kill him. Maybe it’ll be someone willing to save you.” Jerome smiled at Loeb's hopeful look. “Buut I doubt it.”

Frankie grinned and clicked on the flashing envelope and gasped. Her face reddened until it burned her hair, she bit her lip as not to giggle like a little girl. She tilted the phone, so the picture shifted, and her eyes widened when she realized who it was. 

“Uh puddin….” Frankie smirked and held the phone out to him.

Jerome nearly rolled his eyes. He turned, gun still pointed at Loeb. “Can’t it wait doll? I’m a little busy trying to murder this man.”

She shook her head. “You might wanna see.”

Her sing-song tone made him instantly curious. He arched an eyebrow and extended his hand for the phone. “This had better be good,” he started as she walked forward and gave him the phone. He unlocked it with a click. “If this ends up being total bullshit, I’m going to spank—” 

His voice trailed off into nothing as the message appeared on the screen. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his mouth opened so he could lick his lips. Jerome glared at Frankie, who'd had the pleasure of seeing this and was instantly pissed off.

Frankie knew that look and pointed an accusing finger at him. “No sir Mr. J. You told me to open it! If you knew he’d send you shit like that, you shouldn’t have given me your phone.”

Jerome puffed out a breath, defeated. She was right. He told her to answer it for him. He smiled apologetically at her and her smile in return meant they were fine. 

The picture in question was burning a hole through his phone. It was fucking beautiful. Bruce’s lean body was on full display for him. His little prince laid in the center of the bed, creamy legs split wide with his pretty cock hard and leaking for him.

“This is what you left me with Jay.”

The message was just as sexy, if not sexier than the picture. Bruce was turning out to be the naughtiest little thing he’d ever seen. As if the kinky porn wasn’t a red flag. He was instantly hard and pissed off at himself for leaving Bruce this morning. 

The window to scoop up the commissioner was very small, and he had to take what he could get. Now, he regretted the entire morning and this stupid plan. No one gave a rats ass about Loeb and if he lived or died. Because of this, he was missing precious time with Bruce, naked time. Rip my clothes off and fuck me raw time.

“Fucking Christ.” He groaned, unable to adjust himself due to the fact that both hands were occupied. 

“Maybe you should reply?” Frankie offered with a knowing smile.

He would not reply with a dick pic. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share that with Bruce, but he wanted to witness the boy’s pleasure. He wanted all of it for himself. He held up a finger to Loeb, as he juggled the gun and with a nod from his captive, Jerome quickly dialed the number and counted his heart beats as it rang and rang.

“Jay?” 

Jerome shivered at the breathlessness of his name coming from the boys mouth. He said it just as he did last night, overwhelmed with desire until his name fell like a prayer from his lips. “Little Prince…" 

Bruce moaned loudly into the phone. “Not bothering you I hope.”

Jerome clenched his jaw. “Not at all my dear. So, you have something for me?”

“I do. Something you left me with this morning.” Bruce breathed deeply, panting into the phone.

Jerome closed his eyes, willing himself to keep calm despite his boys breathless moans and snarky words. “I can see that.” He glared at Loeb who had been eavesdropping. He pointed the gun back at him. “You hear nothing, understand?” Loeb nodded.

“Jay, if you’re busy…” a deep moan cut off the rest of his sentence as he tightened his grip. “Please Jay.”

“Fuck fuck fuck…” he growled and turned to look at Frankie and waved the gun at her. She walked over and took it from him. “I kill him, I just need a fucking second.”

“Sure thing puddin. Don’t let the cameras see your cock when you jerk it.” She winked as he glared at her, green eyes big and bright.

Jerome beat foot to the nearest semi private corner, far enough away from them so they wouldn’t hear him but close enough to gauge if anything changed. Bruce was still panting softly into his ear. 

“I’m so hard Jay, had this dream about you and now…fuck, it won’t go away.” He whimpered.

Jerome slapped his hand hard against the wall until the sting in his palm calmed him down. “Tell me Bruce, tell me what made you so hard.”

“You were behind me, going hard and fast and your mouth…fuck, your mouth was by my ear.” He moaned.

Bruce’s words were fractured, broken into pieces but it was clear what his prince had been dreaming about. The very thought that Bruce would dream of that in the first place made him ravenous. 

“Was my pretty prince dreaming about me fucking him from behind?” He growled low and dirty into the phone. That picture and the nature of the dream made him forgo using a filter. “Fucking you fast and hard and making you feel good?”

“Yes!! Yes Jay, it felt so good.” He whined, moving his arm a little faster. “I-I want it Jay. I want that.”

Heat poured down his spine and gripped the wall until it creaked. “I’d take good care of you darling. I’d give you anything and everything you wanted.”

“Y-you would?” Bruce asked in a high pitched, lusty voice. “I’ve never…”

“Oh, I know darling. I’d be nice and gentle to you. I’d make you feel so good, give it to you slow and deep.” He breathed. He could hear Bruce making that whining sound he used when he was close, and it made his own cock pulse with need. He really, really wanted to fuck him.

“What if I don’t—How would I—” Bruce whined, getting irritated. “Jay, I don’t know how I like it.”

He shivered, knowing exactly what Bruce meant. The poor kid didn’t know if he was a top or a bottom. Or maybe he did but was too shy to say it or believe it. He groaned deeply, there was so much he was looking forward to teaching him. All the ins and outs of his body, how to bring him pleasure so great it would make his head spin.

“Let me teach you Brucie, let me show you.”

Bruce sucked in a deep breath. “M' close Jay. So close!! I need you here.”

His face burned, and he had to close his eyes. “I’m right here darling. I’m gonna finish up here and come teach you everything.” Jerome growled, listening to his breath quicken. A low slapping sound fluttered into his ears and he knew it was the sound of his wet hand beating fast against his dick. “Want you to come for me Bruce. Can you do that, huh? Can you make yourself come for me?”

“Yes…yes... Please Jay. I’m almost there.” Bruce begged, panting harder and louder as he gave into that urge. “Make me come.”

“Tell me how baby. You know what you need right now.” He growled hotly as if it were his ear and not the phone. “Tell your king what you need.”

“Laugh Jay, laugh. Fuck, please! I need it.” He whined uncontrollably, nearly out of his mind.

Jerome grinned and gave him what he asked for. He laughed loud and without restraint and knew Frankie and Loeb were staring at him. 

“Oh God….shit…Jay!!”

Jerome listened as Bruce came hard, moaning and whimpering into his ear. He sagged against the wall, eyes closed as he picture that beautiful body slick with sweat and come and now bad, he wished he was there. “Good boy…” he whispered and licked his lips. “Such a good boy.”

“Jay,” Bruce sighed his name, breathing erratic but it was slowly evening out. “I can’t wait til Midnight.”

Jerome chuckled as low as he could, but Bruce’s corresponding gasp left him smiling. “You and me both Bruce. I’ll be there for you soon and we can work all this out. Yeah?”

“Yeah, work it all out. We need to talk this time. Right?”

“Right…just talking.” Frankie cleared her throat and he glanced back as she tapped her watch. He kept the phone to his ear as he walked back over and reclaimed his gun. He pulled the hammer back and took aim. “Gotta run love, but I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay Jay be safe.

Jerome grinned. “Always am dear, I always am.” He ended the call and pulled the trigger at the same time, wondering if Bruce had heard the shot. Loeb fell over, blood pouring from the wound immediately and most likely staining the floor. He bent down and pushed his finger through the blood pool, leaving his favorite cop a little message. 

Jerome took a deep breath. He felt more satisfaction from helping Bruce come then he did from shooting Loeb. Priorities. He wasn’t sure he had them straight, but he wouldn’t argue with himself over it. 

“So….did you help Bruce with his little problem?” Frankie asked with a smile. 

Jerome grinned as he turned towards her and tucked the gun into its holster under his left arm. “That is private you little deviant.” She smirked back at him. “But yes, I did. And wow, I feel productive today! One piece of the bureaucratic pyramid down, many more to go!”

He grabbed the duffle bag that sat beside a desk and slung it over one shoulder. “Come my dear, we have plenty more lives to ruin before I can see my prince.” He placed a kiss on her cheek, clearly too excited for his own good.

Frankie just smiled with him, sharing the good mood as they walked without incident out of the station.  
**  
Jim looked around Cathedral Square, just a few blocks over from GCPD headquarters. Twenty minutes ago, he and Harvey received a direct call stating that Jerome Valeska was walking around, out in the open like the maniac he was. It took them less than 10 seconds to leave in Harvey’s car and drove at the speed of light to get there in time. 

The Square was far empty. People of all ages were scattered around but all Jim could see were potential targets. Women, children. Old, young. It didn’t matter to Jerome. He wouldn’t hesitate to snatch up any of them and hold them hostage. But everything was silent, peaceful.

Jim panted, out of breath as he looked at Harvey who was just was exhausted from running. Adrenaline pumping like gas through their veins just to find…nothing. No threats, no Jerome with a knife held to a kids throat. Nothing.

“Did we get here too late?” Harvey asked as he leaned forward to rest his hands on his thighs, breathing so raggedly he coughed. 

“There is no way we missed him. Look at this place.” He held his hands out in annoyance. “Does this place look like a tornado of a maniac just blew through here? Shit!! Why the hell did we get called here if Jerome was never here?”

It took them one second to think it over before they shared a pissed off look. “Son of a bitch!!” Jim screamed as they bolted back to the car. He didn’t even let Harvey drive back. He took the keys, got in and put the pedal to the floor.

“Is someone messin with us again?” Harvey asked as he looked out the window for any signs of distress.

“It has to be Valeska. There is no one in the department who would just call us and give a fake report. It’s Jerome for shit sakes!! They know how dangerous he is.”

Jim turned the last corner so sharply the car almost flipped on its side and they both held their breath as it evened out. Harvey shot him a look which he ignored and pulled up to the station just to see every cop they had standing outside a ring of yellow crime scene tape. The coroner's van and an ambulance sat beside the row of police cars.

“Damn it!!” Jim groaned as he slammed the door and walked up to the tape. The officer at the tape took one look at him and lifted the tape as he could pass. He ducked under and ran inside, pushed past half a dozen cops and crime scene techs who all shared a worried look.

“What happened?” he asked but he forgot the question as soon as he saw The Commissioner of Police in a pool of his own blood with one single bullet round between his eyes. “What happened?!” 

This time, everyone tried to answer the question at once until it was just a jumbled mess of words colliding together. Jim shit his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose to soothe his headache. He held up a hand and everyone stopped talking at the same time and he swore he could hear all their hearts beating in the silence. 

“As far as we know, the call you guys got placed on was a false alarm. As was the other half a dozen calls about Valeska in the city.”

Jim turned to the officer who had spoken because at least he was making sense. “And what lead you to that?”

The officer pointed to the locked cell, with another officer locked inside, his face beaten badly. “This is officer Miller, from what we gathered from him, he’s the one who placed all those calls because he was paid to.”

Jim watched the officer look at Miller with disgust, and who could blame him. He walked towards the cell and waited for Miller’s eyes to land on him. “Why would he pay you to make a bunch of false report sightings?”

“He wanted to get Loeb all alone.” Miller said as he glanced away. “He didn’t say why he wanted him alone, just that it was important.”

“And you thought it would be a good idea to indulge him?” Jim growled, happy there was a steel door that separated them. “Tell me exactly what happened, all of it.” 

The officer went into some detail about how Jerome approached him with the help of a very beautiful woman. Some story about needing Loeb alone to speak with him. Miller was too stupid or too money hungry to access the situation for that it was. The calls were made, Miller got his money and hefty beating, then tossed in a cell. Loeb was dead.

“Check every second of footage from the moment those calls came in, until we arrived 10 minutes ago.” He snapped. He left Miller and walked back over to the body. He bent down, lifted the now bloody sheet that someone had placed over him and noticed there was something written in the blood.

Jim fumed when he realized it was only a smiley face. “That lunatic…”

Harvey stepped up beside him. “I know this sucks, but we all know how Loeb was Jim. He was a con artist, just like the Mayor. He took bribes and ignored solid evidence. If you ask me, Jerome did us a favor.”

Jim glared at him. “I hardly think he’ll see it that way Harvey. Sure, Loeb was a piece of shit, but what about all the innocents that died during those explosions? You think he was doing us a favor then?”

Harvey shook his head. “I think it’s crazy for us to assume he has any plan at all. Think about it Jim, the guy is crazy. Literally. On paper and everything. He might just be blowin shit up and killing assholes like Loeb for the fun of it.”

“It’s all too calculated Harvey. An insane person wouldn’t be able to be that clear headed. Makes me wonder if he is crazy at all. A crazy genius maybe? We know who he is, and we can’t find him. A whole city at our command and we can’t find him.”

“Sir?”

Jim turned when he was spoke to, to see another officer. “Yes?”

“We pulled up that footage.”

Jim clapped Harvey on the shoulder and turned to sit at the officers desk. “So, whatcha got?”

“It shows them, them being Jerome Valeska and an unknown female, beating officer Miller, then there is a lot of talking, both between Valeska and the woman, then Loeb tries to talk to him.”  


Jim nodded. “Probably pleading for his life.”

“I’m enhancing the sound, it may take a while, but we’ll have it.” The tape played for a few minutes before he pointed to the screen. “See, here is when it gets odd. Valeska gets a call or something and his entire mood changes.”

“Changes how?”

“He goes from laughing and murderous, to reserved and silent. His shoulders are tense, his jaw clenched tightly. Either he doesn’t like who’s on the other line or he didn’t like the news he received.”

Jim did notice the odd behavior. He even excused himself from his plan to kill Loeb to make a phone call. Leaving the blonde with Loeb. “Any ideas of who she is? If we can find her, we may be able to locate Jerome or other possible acquaintances.”

“Not yet sir but we are running her through the database.”

He stood and squeezed the officers shoulder. “Good work. Thank you.” He faked a smile until he turned back to Harvey. “While that’s waiting, I say we have a little talk with Oswald.”

“Penguin? Why?”

“Because he runs the damn underworld. If anyone knows where Jerome might be or who he works with, Oswald will know. Not to mention his club got blown up yesterday, by Jerome no less. I’m sure he’d be happy to give us any information that would help things along.”

Harvey nodded, smiling as some sort of a plan was coming together. “I’d say it’s worth a damn try. If he doesn’t cooperate, we can stick him in with Miller.”  
**  
Scaling the side of Wayne Manor in the dark was one thing, it was easy to hide, and it gave a sense of security that no one could see you. It didn’t matter if that security was false or not. But during the day, where anyone and everyone could see you, that security blanket was ripped away, leaving you feeling exposed and paranoid. 

Jerome climbed up the last step and pulled himself over the balcony. He took a minute to just lay there, staring up at the bright sky as cloud floated by. That’s what he felt like around Bruce, a cloud. Puffy and delicate, one wrong gust could come along and fuck up your whole form. He felt high and light, drifting all over the place. It felt nice, a little scary at times, but nice.

Bruce’s window was latched tightly but not locked and inside, the bed was made, and the room was impeccable as always but empty. He quietly pushed the window in and stepped inside, making sure to close it behind him. There were clothes on the foot of the bed, folded neatly. 

He’d kept his word to Bruce. After leaving the GCPD, he had dropped her off and sped to Wayne Manor. He didn’t even bother to change his clothes and a light smarter of blood coated his sleeve from the blowback from the commissioner. He had temporarily satiated Bruce over the phone, but he was positively pulsing with sexual neglect. He just needed a fix until midnight. 

The bathroom door to his left was closed and from outside the room, Jerome could hear the shower running. He groaned as he walked forward, seeing Bruce fully naked with dripping wet skin was enough to placate him until later. He opened the door without a sound and closed and locked it behind him.

Warm steam flushed over his face and he had to side step the pile of clothes before he tripped. Jerome took a moment to study the outline of Bruce’s perfect body through the blurry glass. The arch of his back as he faced the shower head, the way his cute little butt poked out, just begging to be in the cradle of his hips. 

He quickly kicked off his shoes without making a sound, laid his gun and holster on the counter and removed all his clothes as quickly as possible. He waited until Bruce had his head under the stream of water before he slowly pushed back the sliding door and stepped into the shower. 

A hot pool of lust boiled in his gut as he got the first real look at Bruce’s ass. And fuck, it was perfect. Jerome wanted to get on his knees and worship his ass. He wanted to kiss and bite over it, scratch his nails across it until red welts appeared, he wanted to bend him over Bruce’s desk and spank it til it turned red but most of all, he wanted to part those perky little cheeks and eat him til he came. 

Instead, he opted for slowly coming up behind him, arms going around his waist and pulled him back until Bruce’s ass was pressed against his half hard dick, cradling it between his cheeks. Bruce gasped quickly until Jerome chuckled and kissed the side of his jaw, right over the healing cut.

“Jerome…” Bruce leaned his head back on Jerome’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Hello darling,” he kissed over his neck. “I said I’d come for you, didn’t I?”

Bruce nodded and linked their fingers where they rested against his stomach. “I just assumed you were just saying that.”

“I always keep my word Bruce. Always.” He rubbed his lips against the back of his neck, breathing in clean, wet skin. “How are you feeling, hmm? Did our little phone call help you?”

Bruce blushed red. “I’m sorry about that Jay. Moment of weakness, I’m not usually like that.” And he wasn’t. He went from virginal and to full on slut for Jerome. It should have been concerning.

“Don’t be sorry for wanting me Bruce. Never be sorry for that.” He unlaced his fingers with Bruce’s and slowly slid them up and down his wet chest. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” 

“Yeah?” Bruce asked as he exhaled slowly. “I just…I know you were busy.” he decided now was not the time to bring up the gun shot he'd heard over the phone, seconds before the call ended. There would be more appropriate times to ask.

“Never too busy for you.” He placed a bite on the meat of his shoulder blade. Bruce’s loud groan told him all he needed to know when it came to biting. “I missed you darling boy.”

Bruce could feel Jerome hard and pressed against his ass. He blushed when he remembered telling him about the nature of his dream and with Jerome behind him, it was easy to blur the lines between fantasy and reality.

“Missed you too Jay.” He turned his head back and Jerome’s nose bumped against his. 

Jerome cupped his face with one hand and ran a thumb over pink lips. He waited for Bruce to give that shy smile when he nodded before he leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, slow and sensual. Just pressed against each other, slowly kissing without haste. It was Bruce who deepened it, his tongue moved over his bottom lip, just as Jerome showed him.

“Bruce…” he groaned as he opened his mouth wide for Bruce’s exploring tongue. The boy really did learn quickly. He followed each direction he gave him until they were panting, moving at near warp speed, tongues swirling together, lips smacking and Bruce’s soft moans. 

With a firm grip on his hips, Jerome turned Bruce around, not breaking the kiss and pushed him against the back wall. Their bodies pressed flush together, making them both groan deeply, hands moving over wet skin, nails digging in to hold their positions. Jerome took both of Bruce’s wrists in one hand and pushed them above his head, trapping him as his lean body writhed against his own.

“The things you do me…” Jerome said when he broke the kiss to look into dark brown eyes blown wide from lust. “You telling me about that dream, nearly fucking killed me.”

Bruce blushed the entire time he smiled up at Jerome. “Did it?”

“Made me so hard darling. Hard and ready for you.” He rested his head against Bruce’s, trying to calm the hell down. “Be honest, would you really want me like that?”

Bruce didn’t hesitate to nod eagerly. “I want you any way I can get.” He pushed his head forward to try and kiss him, but Jerome moved at the last minute. “I-Is that what you’d prefer?” 

Jerome smiled. Bruce was so innocent, it was so sexy he couldn’t stand it. He ran his free hand down Bruce’s neck, making sure his finger tips grazed the cut on his chin and Bruce gasped. “Do I want to fuck you, like in your dream?”

Bruce nodded and swallowed hard as Jerome’s hand passed over his neck, then his collar bones. “Yes, do you?”

Brushing over a nipple had Bruce arching into him, sighing heavily. “Would it make you uncomfortable if I said I did?”

Bruce shook his head. “N-No, it wouldn’t.”

He dug his nails down the center of Bruce’s chest, leaving scratched behind that suited him beautifully. Bruce whined and pushed his groin forward until it rubbed against his own, making him groan as well. “Oh Brucie, yes…I want to fuck you until you scream my name and beg me for more. I want to lose myself in your heat, wanna feel you all around me. Your body moving eagerly against mine. I want you hungry for me.”

“God…” he panted faster as his face was engulfed in flames. His words were the hottest things he’d ever heard. “And if I want that too?”

Jerome graciously looked down at his body. He pushed his hips forward until their cocks rubbed together, making them lean further into each other. “Do you baby? Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want to fuck me?”

Brown eyes widened, and his mouth was so dry he had to swallow a few times just to speak. “I wasn’t sure you’d want that. You don’t seem like the type who would.”

“I’m not usually, but if I was going to take a dick, it would be yours.” He growled against his lips, watching him slowly falling apart. “Would you wanna do that Bruce, huh? You want to fuck me little prince?”

“Fuck Jay…” he closed his eyes, trying to picture what that might look like and it had him awfully close to climaxing. “I need to come Jay, like right now. Please.”

Immense satisfaction radiated all over his body. “Answer me first baby.” His hand slid down to wrap around Bruce’s cock and he smiled as he whined and bucked against him. “Do you want to fuck me?” he stroked him fast, making Bruce’s eyes roll back and his mouth opened and close, so he couldn’t speak.

“Yes! Yes Jay, I want both. Can I have both?” he whined and tried to rock his hips into Jerome’s fist. 

“Such a greedy little prince you are.” He smiled as he moved to kiss down his chest, pausing to lick over his nipples. The moment he released Bruce’s hands from his own, they moved down and tangled in his hair, guiding him eagerly down his body. “Put me where you need me.”

Bruce nodded and pushed Jerome’s head down by his hair. His sinful, skillful lips licked and sucked every inch of him until he was at his hips and he got a little nervous. “Ja-Jay…I’ve never, uh, no one ever…”

Jerome looked up with blazing eyes. “Do you trust me darling?” Bruce nodded right away. “I want to suck you off and make you feel good. Wanna let me?”

“Please Jay, please.” He was so close to falling apart just from his words and those scorching kisses down his body. “I might not last very long.”

Jerome chuckled at his cuteness. “I know, just give in at any moment and let me make you feel good.” He kissed over his hips, scraping his teeth a little made Bruce’s legs shake. “You like that, when I use my teeth?”

Bruce nodded and licked his lips. “Feels good.” 

“Good to know.” Jerome winked and let his teeth scrape over Bruce’s hip again. That sharp gasp made his own cock twitch in approval. Once his hips were positively red from his mouth, Jerome let his breath coast over Bruce’s blunt head, making him gasp. 

Bruce was very vocal, very very vocal. Jerome held the base of his cock and licked a long stripe from the base to the leaning head, letting his tongue swirl over the top just to get a better taste and Bruce was trembling over that one small touch.

“You need me to stop?” he asked in between licks to his head.

Bruce shut his eyes but shook his head no. “I-I’m just so close already…maybe going slow isn’t the best option?”

Jerome laughed with the mistake of having Bruce’s head in his mouth and the boy nearly fell over. “Damn Bruce, trying to tell me to get a move on?” he winked.

“No!! Of course not…just that, I’m so close. Like nearly there close.” He chuckled, a little embarrassed.

“I’m just teasing baby.” He whispered just before he opened his mouth wide and took him down all at once.

“Fuck!” he shuddered and closed his eyes as Jerome started to bob his head.

He held his head tightly, pulling his hair and trying to suck back his orgasm. It was like nothing he ever felt before, better than jerking off or Jerome jerking him off. His mouth was wet and hot, sucking him deep. The way his tongue danced against his cock had his eyes crossed. And he never wanted it to end. 

“Jay…Jay…fuck!!” He moaned and let his head bang back against the wall. 

Jerome would smile if he could. His boy was loving this. Pulling his hair so tight it hurt, nearly guiding him up and down his length and the sounds that came outta this kids mouth made him feel like he might come too. He pulled out all the stops, swirling his tongue all around as he went from slow bobbing to full out deep throating, taking him deep and hard, just like he wanted to fuck him. He worked his hand up and down, following his mouth to add to his pleasure.

“Jerome!!” Bruce’s body began to move on its own, sliding between thick lips and hitting the back of his throat.

Jerome groaned deeply when Bruce began to move. Soft hands gripped each side of his face as Bruce began to fuck into his mouth. He let his hands drop to grip Bruce’s ass, his fingers dancing on his crack, begging to be let in. One particular thrust forward hard his teeth scraping along Bruce’s cock. The kid had moved unexpectedly and caused it.

He pulled back with a trail of spit hanging back. “Fuck, you okay?” he asked, his voice deep and raw from having a dick slamming down it, but Bruce didn’t answer. He looked up to see Bruce biting the side of his cheek, his eyes scrunched up tightly. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” he breathed deeply.

It took less than a second to figure out what it was. He quirked an eyebrow and swallowed him down again. This time, he let his teeth drag along his cock with every bob of his head.

“Oh God…I-I can’t…Jay please!!” He begged and started to tremble, holding onto wide shoulders so he didn’t fall. “M' close…so close.” He whispered, unable to talk anymore.

Jerome sucked harder and started to suck on his head, teeth dug firmly into the delicate skin. He looked up to see Bruce nearly there. Just a little more would help. He slid a finger up and down the boys crack and felt when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jerome!!” Bruce screamed and came hard, filling the inside of his mouth as he bucked his hips fast, holding onto that red hair as if his life depended on it.

Below, Jerome groaned and swallowed everything, he let up on the teeth and wiggled his tongue all over, gently squeezing his ass at the same time. Bruce was just beautiful. Eyes closed, that pretty mouth open as he breathed hard. Body slick and perfect. Jerome pulled back, gently licking until Bruce twitched from overstimulation. 

He licked the remainder off his lips and groaned. Bruce tasted fantastic. Sweet and thick and he wished he savored it a bit longer before he swallowed it all. Now, he looked up at Bruce, who was staring with hazy eyes down at him. “You okay?”

Bruce laughed darkly and pushed Jerome’s wet hair back before he gripped the back of his neck. “Come here.”

Jerome rose on shaky legs, standing so they were touching, his fully hard cock pressing into Bruce’s stomach. He suppressed a shudder and let Bruce pull him in for a kiss. He groaned as Bruce swirled his tongue inside, searching for that taste. When he found it, Bruce groaned into his mouth and a hand went to his cock, squeezing him.

Jerome broke the kiss with a groan. “Bruce…” he rested their heads together and panted silently as Bruce worked him over.

“God Jay…” he breathed against his mouth as his wrist picked up a decent movement. He hadn’t jerked anyone else off before, but he knew how he liked it and tried to focus and give it to Jerome like that. “You have no idea how good you make me feel.”

It was his turn to tremble at Bruce’s words. At first, he was shy, now he was bold and saying everything he wanted to hear. “I might have some idea darling.” He licked over Bruce’s bottom lip. “Did you like tasting yourself on me?”

Bruce swallowed thickly as he looked down to see Jerome’s very big, hard cock pushing through his fist. His hand was barely big enough for that thick head to slip past. “I did. Did you?”

Jerome growled. “I’d put it in a cup and drink it like a fine wine if I could.” He felt that familiar tingle low in his balls. He put one hand on top of Bruce’s and squeezed until his grip tightened. “Harder baby. I need that little lick of pain to get off.”

Bruce squeezed hard until Jerome swayed against him, leaning more on him for support. “Wanna make you come.”

“It’ll happen baby, just keep goin.” He breathed heavily, smiling at his enthusiasm. “Talk to me Bruce.”

He quickened his pace, moving faster as he kept that tight grip. “Talk about what?”

“Anything, everything.” He closed his eyes, getting closer and closer. “Want you to talk to me when I come.” His arms moved to the wall behind Bruce, bracing himself. He would come hard, he knew it for sure the second Bruce started jerking him.

Bruce had no idea what to say. He fumbled and stuttered for a moment before he just went with what he was thinking about. “I like your mouth…the way it felt around me.”

“Just like that darling.” He panted heavily, he was easily 10 times harder since Bruce started talking.

“I loved seeing you on your knees like that, big green eyes looking up at me.” He breathed deeply now, jerking faster and noticing how Jerome was lingering on every word. It gave him the confidence he lacked.

“Just a little more Brucie, please.” He begged and started to rock his hips forward just like Bruce had. He was nearly there. Just a little more.

“Now I want you in my mouth.” He licked over Jerome’s bottom lip. “I want to taste you.”

And that was all he needed. He kissed Bruce hard, teeth clashing as he came all over his hand, pumping his cock back and forth to make sure it all came out. The kiss slowed, and he sagged into Bruce’s body, panting hard and weak in the knees.

He laughed, totally satisfied. “Bruce darling, you will surely be my undoing.” He cupped his face, tracing the lines of his smile before kissing him slowly. 

“I could have used this this morning.” Bruce smiled and pulled his hand away. He lifted it up to run under the water, but Jerome stopped him.

“We mustn’t waste it darling.” He brought Bruce’s hand up to his mouth and sucked a few of his sticky fingers until they were clean. Bruce watched with wide eyes, licking his lips without meaning to. “Thought you wanted a taste.”

Bruce nodded. “I do.”

He brought Bruce’s hand up to his mouth. “Have a taste.” Bruce sucked his own fingers slowly, groaning as the taste hit him and he suddenly sucked harder. Jerome watched those pink lips, needing them locked onto his cock. “Now, it’s only polite to share.” 

Bruce smiled and gripped his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. He pushed his come slicked tongue inside Jerome’s mouth and gasped when he eagerly tasted himself. It was hot enough to make him a little hard all over again.

Jerome pulled back, smiling like he just won over the whole world. “Have I ever told you how perfect you are for me?”

Bruce laughed. “Maybe once or twice.” He wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck, nuzzling against his nose. “Thank you for be here so early.”

“Of course. I had to see you.” He smiled and reached back to turn off the water. He pulled back the shower door and grabbed a fluffy white towel, slinging it over Bruce’s shoulders. “Your nanny home?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “He’s not a nanny, but yes he is.” He leaned into the touch as Jerome toweled off his hair and upper body. “Why?”

“Curious is all.” He winked when Bruce looked like he didn’t believe him. “Out you go.” Bruce stepped out and flung a towel that hit him in the chest. He laughed and wrapped it around his hips before stepping out. “Should I come back later still?”

Bruce hardly heard him as he was staring at the beauty of Jerome’s body. Even with all the damage from the scars, he was breathtaking. He tracked the water that dripped from his hair, down over a buff chest, along every muscle in his abs until it got caught on his belly button. 

“Uh, Bruce?” Jerome chuckled as he caught him staring.

Bruce didn’t look up. He moved before he could second guess himself. He leaned down and licked that little drop of water before it disappeared into the towel.

Jerome gasped, and his hands went to the back of Bruce’s head before thinking it over. Just that one lick against his body nearly had him coming again. “Bruce?”

“Hmm?” He smiled as he pulled away and stood up. “Sorry, you are very distracting.”

Jerome smiled. “Please feel free to get distracted more often.” His face was hot, liking this bold new Bruce he encountered with each visit.

Bruce grabbed his boxers, dropped the towel and smirked as Jerome’s jaw nearly unhinged. “I will, thank you.” He tugged them on and grabbed the wet towel. “And yes about later.”

Now he was distracted. But two could play at that game. He let his own towel drop and smirked as Bruce’s eyes widened. He grabbed his own boxers and pulled them and his pants up but left the shirt off. “You sure? I don’t want him to suspect anything.”

Bruce tilted his head as if to remember what the hell they’d been talking about before it came back to him. He opened the door and they stepped out into his room. Jerome plastered to his back, planting soft wet kisses all over him, those long arms circling his body. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“I missed you.” He said between kisses, feeling positively sappy. “I don’t want to leave.”

Bruce chuckled, giddy with his reaction. “Missed you too Jay. And it’s only for a little bit. But Alfred is leaving for the evening. He has some personal business.”

Jerome growled as he guided them forward towards the bed. “Mmmm, I like this conversation already Brucie.” He moved his hips against his ass, hearing Bruce gasp.

Bruce laughed again, having Jerome want him so much shouldn’t make him this happy. Wanting Jerome so much should scare him. But it didn’t. He didn’t feel scared at all around him.

“So, I wanted to cook us dinner. Maybe talk about everything?”

“Mmmm, no one had cooked for me in years.” He paused to turn Bruce around. “I would love that. And yes, talking is a must. I’m sure you have many questions.”

Bruce nodded and circled his waist with both arms. “I think we both do. Tonight then?” 

Jerome nodded and pulled him in for a deep, overly satisfying kiss that he wanted to keep going. Maybe back Bruce against that bed and do what they both wanted. Instead, he pulled back like the gentlemen he was…or had potential to be. For Bruce only. “Tonight then my little prince.” 

He backed up with one more kiss, feeling that warmth floating away the further away he got. It was harder than he imagined to open the window and step out. Leaving Bruce, in any capacity, hurt. Like physically hurt him. His chest ached, and his body felt itchy, skin too tight for his body. He was in deep, fell way too fast and he didn’t care. Not one bit because what Bruce felt for him, the kid was in deep too.

**  
Deciding the brick wall was a good place to slam someone against it, he did. He grabbed Oswald by his expensive suit coat and tossed his ass up against the wall, face first with his arm twisted behind his back at an odd and painful angle as it was meant to.

He’d come to Oswald’s Mansion with only a few friendly questions about their friendly neighborhood psycho, and Oswald did what he did best…he ran that smartass mouth too soon and for too long and Jim was not in the mood. 

“Ouch!! That hurts!” Oswald whined as more pressure was added to his arm. “I don’t know anything!”

Jim laughed and pushed his arm tighter between his shoulders. “That’s bullshit Oswald. You run the damn underworld, someone blows up your club and you know nothing? Really? That’s the story you’re goin with?”

“Jim, I consider you my close friend, but you should know by now that I can’t just give you information like that. I have an image to uphold.”

Jim looked at Harvey with an exasperated look. “I’m not asking you to rat on anyone Oswald. I just need to know if he is the one who blew up your club.”

“Yes, Jerome and I had some…unfinished business and he thought it smart, more like fun, to cut the gas lines in my club and ka-boom.” 

Jim released him and let him turn around but didn’t back off. “Do you have a way to contact him?”

Oswald straightened out his suit and rubbed his shoulder. “It just so happens that I do, but you’ll owe me one.”

That smirk…he wanted to punch that smirk right off his smug little face. “Fine. I’ll owe you, but you know how I operate. The intel has to be worth it.”

Oswald dug into his pocket and gave Jim his phone, so he could take down the number he had for Jerome. “Pleasure doing business with you old friend. Feel free to stop by in a few days when I’m up and running again.”

Jim tossed the phone back. “One more question. Jerome, video has a blonde with him. A few years older than him maybe. Appears to be a sidekick. Any info on her?”

“Hmmm, sounds like this girl I used to hear about. Dropped out of med school or something when she had a psychotic break. Her name is…uh, like an old ladies name?” He thought a moment before snapping his fingers. “Francis? But I think she goes by Frankie now.”

Jim finally gave Oswald a smile, rather than another threat. “Thanks good friend. Pleasure seeing you again. Come on Harv, we gotta get back.”

Harvey nodded and followed him out. “Well, confirmation that The Sirens was Jerome is good. Plus we got the name for his blonde friend. And the lab tech just told me the audio footage is back from the GVDP scene.”

Jim smiled as he got back into the car. “It’s a damn good start. But you know that favor from Oswald won’t be all fun and games.” He mumbled as he drove quickly to headquarters. “It’s always messy and usually illegal.”

“Yeah, that didn’t work out so well last time Jimbo. Tangling with Penguin always gets Fish' attention. I know he’s on his own now but he’s like her little penguin cub.”

Jim snorted as he pulled up and parked at the GCPD. “Penguin cub? Not sure that’s a real thing.”

“Real is real. Whenever that little prick gets what’s comin to him, mama Fish always covers his ass.”

“That’s the price we pay for good intel. Oswald is a lot of things, but his info is always good. We need to track this Frankie woman down and find out how she knows about Jerome.”

Together they walked past the bullpen and into the tech lab where the video of Jerome killing Loeb was being played, watched and analyzed. Jim stood off to the side, arms crossed and watched silently for a moment. He had already committed the video to his memory but if they had the audio, it could lead to Jerome or more clues to find him.

“Ah, Captain Gordon, Harvey,” the tech offered a smile to each of them. “It took me awhile, but I finally enhanced the audio on the footage.”

“Good, let’s see whatcha got.” Jim focused on the image as hard as he could. 

“Okay, so up until a certain point, it’s all the usual bad guy talk. Loeb pleading for his life, officer Miller admitted to being bribed for making the false calls. Valeska says he’s gonna kill Loeb because he’s corrupt, and Loeb tries to bribe him.”

“Seriously? Loeb is in this mess because he’s been taking bribes from half of Gotham’s criminals and then tries to bribe a criminal? Loeb was insane.”

The tech nodded. “Clearly. It’s mostly about Loeb being bad, and then it all changes when his phone goes off.” He pointed to the screen to show when the blonde wiggles the phone at him.

“Well, that must be Frankie.” Harvey points.

“Yes detective. Jerome says as much. But she isn’t a normal lackey either. Their relationship is friendly almost. Not sexual as you’d assume from a male/female partnership, but they are friendly to each other.”

“Without the sexual angle, that is weird. Most dominate personalities like Jerome don’t accept anyone like that. Everyone is usually beneath him.” Jim studied her face, even if she was older than Jerome, she still looked young. “Print a picture of her for me please.”

“Sure thing. Okay, it seems like the phone received a text message, that she looked at and eventually he did too. She’s smiling, nearly laughing at him. And he looks a little pissed off that she looked.”

Jim noticed that Jerome’s entire mood changes after that message. He was tense, shoulders bunched, eyebrows fit in a grim line. His mouth too, despite the permanent smile.

“He answers the call and we can barely make out the conversation.” He taps a few keys. “Just take a listen and brace yourselves okay.”

Jim gave him an odd look. What could they possibly need to brace for? They’d seen and heard everything under the sun and they were still standing. But he did as instructed, he took a deep breath, tried to relax his shoulders.

(audio tape)

-“Little Prince…”  
-“Not at all my dear. So, you have something for me?”  
-“I can see that.”…… “You hear nothing got it?”  
-“Fuck fuck fuck…” “I kill him, I just need a fucking second.”  
-“Tell me Bruce, tell me what made you so hard.” 

(paused video)

“Jesus Christ! Did he just say Bruce?” Jim looked from the lab tech to Harvey, then back to the lab tech. “Bruce, Bruce Wayne?”

“He never says a last name Cap, just his first name a few times.” The tech shrugged apologetically.

“I know it’s a long shot Jimbo, but maybe it’s not that Bruce.” Harvey offered, sounded skeptic even to himself.

Jim shot him a glare. “The chances are slim to none Harv. This is Jerome we are talking about. He called Bruce out at the last scene. You really think it’s not him?” 

Harvey held up his hands in surrender. “Maybe I’m wrong, but I’m havin a hard time picturing goodie two shoes Bruce Wayne having phone sex with Jerome.”

Jim paled a little bit at that. It made his stomach turn to hear the one sided sex conversation and that wasn’t even the worst of it. If that was Bruce, he was the one who initiated contact first. Jerome called only after the first message.

“Why the hell would Bruce being having phone sex with this guy?” Harvey asked, feeling like he said something very distasteful about Gotham’s millionaire. “The entire conversation doesn’t make sense. You don’t just jump into a relationship like that.”

Jim nodded. “No, I agree. If this is Bruce Wayne, that means he’s had contact with Jerome this whole time. Maybe he is a part of the explosions, like you said.”

“Do you two want to hear the rest?”

They both stopped glaring long enough to turn and look at him. “Is that really necessary? I don’t want to hear about Jerome getting Bruce off.” Harvey shuddered. 

“It gets a little graphic, but it may lead you to some new leads. Maybe get the insight you’ve been talking about?”

Jim grimaced, doubting that entire plan of action. But for personal reasons, for safely reasons as well, he needed to hear the rest. However bad it may be. “Go ahead, get this over with.”

(audio continued)

-“Was my pretty prince dreaming of me fucking him from behind?” Pause. “Fucking you hard and fast and making you feel good?”  
-“I’d take good care of you darling. I’d give you anything and everything you wanted.”  
-“Oh, I know darling. I’d be nice and gentle to you. I’d make you feel so good. Give it to you slow and deep.”  
-“Let me teach you Brucie, let me show you.”

(paused video)

Jim was pacing around. Trying not to hear even when it was necessary. It was disgusting. Bruce was indeed on that other line. And he was actively participating. Eagerly it seemed from what Jerome replied back. 

“Jesus…” Harvey groaned and walked away, only to come back a second later. “Never mind, that is Wayne. What the actual fuck?” 

“This can’t be right!” Jim rubbed his face, and his ears. The need to chop them off was burning a hole in his mind. He never wanted to hear that shit in the first place and now knowing that it was indeed Bruce? He would have nightmares about this.

“Maybe he forced him?”

Jim looked at the tech with a big smile. “Or threatened him. It wouldn’t be hard at all. Bruce is just a kid, he would be an easy target and I’m sure Jerome needs the Wayne money to fund his next target.”

“Maybe. But why’s he being so soft with him? Calling him pet names and it seems like he wants to show him…like Bruce doesn’t know how to…” Harvey’s eyes widened at the conclusion he just came to. “Oh, I’m gonna be sick.”

Jim nodded in agreement and pulled at the stiff collar of his shirt. He felt hot and wrong. He didn’t want to hear but he wanted to understand how or why they had this going. Or for how long?

“Just play the rest.” Jim made a twirling motion with his fingers to get it started.

“You have fun with that Cap. I’m gonna get us some coffee and bleach my brain.”

(audio continued)

-“I’m right here darling. I’m gonna finish up here and come teach you everything. Pause. “I want you to come for me Bruce. Can you do that, huh? Can you make yourself come for me?”  
-“Tell me how baby. You know what you need right now.” Pause. “Tell your king what you need.”  
-Jerome laughed  
-“Good boy…” pause. “Such a good boy.”  
-“You and me both Bruce. I’ll be there for you soon and we can work all this out. Yeah?”  
-“Right…just talking.” Pause. “Gotta run love, but I’ll see you soon.”

(end video audio)

The tape ended, and he was left standing there staring at the blank screen. He had no idea what to do. Or what to say about all of this. He wanted to believe it wasn’t Bruce. Then he wanted to believe Jerome, an older manipulative kid, managed to force Bruce. But it wasn’t true. They had wanted this. The phone sex, the meeting later. The pet names. They both wanted it. 

“Jesus…” he groaned and rubbed over his face. The tech was silent, clearly knowing he needed a minute or year. What was he supposed to do? This, above all else, made Bruce Wayne an accomplice. Did Bruce know what Jerome had done? Jim didn’t think Bruce would be okay with the slaughter of innocent people.

“Make me a copy of this tape. And I want both the original and the copy. It’s not to be entered into evidence yet.” 

“But sir, I’m supposed to—”

“Yeah, I know! But I need to speak with Bruce and get the whole story before it’s plastered in the media that Valeska is fucking Bruce Wayne!” He snapped and stormed off to his office. 

The entire bullpen was watching but he ignored all of them until he got into the safe space that was his office. He slammed the doors, closed all the blinds and tried to breathe in and out without screaming or passing out. 

What the hell was Bruce doing? He had to know, he needed to find out what was happening. Jerome said he would come for Bruce. That had been a few hours ago, so maybe he was still nearby for him to find.


	6. Your True Nature

The Sound of Laughter  
Chapter 6- Your True Nature

Selina griped the steering wheel hard with gloved hands as she pressed the petal harder to the floor. The expressive purr of the engine shouldn’t have made every inch of her skin tingle in pleasure, but she was a sucker for money, in all forms and this car had multiple dollar signs attached to it.

When Bruce had been slummin in the streets of Gotham, just to look for her and ask a favor, she couldn’t say no. She had a soft spot for the rich boy. One that both of them knew and understood as only friendship. She liked girls, he liked guys, it was a win-win in the form of a best friend. Two polar opposites but somehow the same. 

The favor in question was somewhat vague and a touch scandalous. Her favorite kind. Nothing said danger like a midnight pick up of someone who wasn’t supposed to be at Wayne Manor. When someone was persona no Grata at the Manor, it was big. Like illegal, dangerous big. She couldn’t say no to that.

Bruce hadn’t even told her who it was she was picking up. Only that he would let her use his car, the car that had the secret lift seat in the back for someone to hide in….weird, but hey, this was Gotham. She was also being paid for this taxi service. Bruce had also told her not to react when she arrived, to let him explain.

She didn’t like the sound of that. But she owed him, especially when she early got him killed a few days ago at The Sirens. It was the least she could do. The car slowed as she reached the written down destination. Like she needed it. She knew every inch of Gotham like the back of her hand and the abandoned theater that was one bad storm away from falling, used to be a home of hers, as it used to be for a lot of people. 

But something changed. Gotham changed. It had always been a dangerous place for people, but now it was dangerous for those who made it dangerous in the first place. Gotham was being taken down a peg, starting with the worst people. You take a couple of bad guys with power, toss in the right guys and wham, Gotham changed before your eyes.

Selina was just trying to keep her nails clean and survive at the same time. Knowing Bruce helped. He was there for her from day one. He always had her back and in return, she had his. This was the only reason she was driving through Gotham at nearly midnight, looking for a potentially dangerous individual.

The theater was dark, creepy looking even for her. The windows that weren’t boarded up, were broken or caved in from the amount of traffic in and out of there. As far as she knew, no one dared to come here anymore. Selina turned off the car and stepped out, eyes and ear tuned highly so even the smallest sound or movement would alert her. 

“Hello?” Selina called out, eyes darting from side to side. 

She didn’t dare let the car out of her sight. A nice one like this, one moment away and it would be stripped and on blocks the next. Bruce would kill her. She felt bad enough about getting him hurt, she’d be damned if she let him down again.

A flash of red emerged from the corner of her eye but the second she turned, it was gone. Whoever it was, whatever it was had moved fast and if she couldn’t track it, no one could.

“I’m in no mood for games tonight, whoever you are.” She called again and unclenched her hands at her sides. She needed them free if something went down.

“My, my, my…aren’t you a pretty little thing.” A deep voice spoke from her left.

Selina tensed up, legs wide apart in case she needed room to fight. She looked at where the voice came from and her gasp died instantly in her throat. There stood Jerome Valeska, Gotham’s newest maniac. Red hair and blazing green eyes, dressed to the extreme like he had an entire audience watching his every move. Even if it was only the two of them.

Now, she hadn’t met Jerome in person…obviously or she wouldn’t be alive, but she had heard many nasty things about him. Gotham was afraid of him. The entire city. Remembering his name, made her think about when she and Bruce had been at The Sirens. That blonde girl, Frankie had mentioned him…and Bruce….Bruce!!

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!!” She huffed as her mouth parted slightly in shock. This had to be a mistake. Had to be. 

“Ooh, language young lady.” Jerome teased as he stepped forward, in awe of this…girl. The way Frankie described her made her seem older…taller. 

“Oh bite me Valeska!” She dug into her pocket and produce a very long, sharp knife. She gripped the handle tightly and aimed it at him, he stopped walking. A smirk appearing on his scared face. “Please tell me Bruce didn’t send me out here…for you.”

Jerome held his hands out with a smile and a little bow. “Sorry to disappoint my dear. The young prince and I have unfinished business and we seem to have picked up unwanted attention.”

She rolled her eyes, he seemed sincere…almost. But that’s the thing about clinically insane people, they always sounded sincere. She kept her knife aimed at him and he just stood there smiling.  


“There is no business, unfinished or otherwise that you have with Bruce.” She was being defensive. Bruce was a good, sweet, caring kid. Always trying to be the hero. He never looked out for himself and she would have to. “There has been a mistake.”

“No, I assure you little cat, this isn’t a mistake.” Jerome grinned, happily enjoying her confusion. “Bruce and I have…a connection? I believe is the right word for it. I’d share details but they’re not just mine to tell.”

Selina gaped at him. “No way…no fucking way. What have you done to him? Brainwashed him? You’re after his money, aren’t you?”

Jerome growled at the accusations. “No, little girl. I am not after his money. Money means nothing to me.” He took a deep breath, fighting to relax and not shoot her right between the ears. She was Bruce’s friend after all. “Just call him and find out for yourself.”

Selina never took her eyes off him as she dug into the tight pocket of her leather pants and pulled out her phone. It was 10 past midnight. She quickly dialed Bruce’s number and he answered on the first ring.

“Selina, is everything okay? Did you find him?” Bruce asked in a nervous voice.

Selina growled into the phone and Jerome only smirked. “Bruce Wayne, I’m going to kick your rich little ass.” 

“Selina, just relax. I told you I’d explain when I can but not tonight.” Bruce cursed. “Listen, Jim Gordon just pulled up. I know it has to do with Jerome, but I need him here tonight okay? Have him hide and I’ll explain when I can.”

Selina flipped Jerome off as the bastard smiled brightly at her. “You will explain tomorrow Bruce. No excuses.” She hung up the phone and put the knife away. “You do anything I don’t like, anything, and I’ll stab those pretty eyes out. Got it?”

Jerome nodded and held back his laughter as he walked past her to the passenger seat. “Of course little cat, I wouldn’t dream of hurting my Brucie's little friend.”

Her eyes bugged wide. ‘His' Brucie? What the fuck did that mean?? She kept her mouth shut instead of asking because she wanted to hear it from Bruce, not fall for Jerome’s lies. “Bruce said to ride in the back. There’s a compartment under the seat for you.”

Jerome smiled wickedly. Oh, his Prince had really thought this through. “Question, is there a reason I get to stuff myself, with my impeccable clothing into a tight little hiding spot?”

“Bruce said Jim Gordon was at the Manor. I’m guessing because of you. He insists that he needs you there.” She gave air quotes around “needs” and rolled her eyes. “I guess that’s why he told me to drive this stupid thing.”

Jerome shivered. Bruce was literally sneaking him in, right under Jim Gordon’s nose. So scandalous it had him hard and eager to see him. “I wonder what could be so important that he’d want to see ME…Jerome Valeska, criminally insane.”

Selina hissed at him and got behind the wheel as he hoped in the back. It was a damn blessing that the streets of Gotham were nearly empty over this way and it was a short trip to Wayne Manor or she would be tempted to hog tie and gag him. Although he might enjoy that.

“Just shut up Valeska.” She sped down the road, trying to watch him in the rear view for as long as she could before she glanced at the road. “You’re lucky I don’t turn your crazy ass in after that shit you pulled yesterday.”

Jerome glared at her in the mirror. He was very aware of that near fatal mistake and it pissed him off to be reminded of it. “Yes, you should. But you won’t. I’m guessing you still owe Bruce from nearly getting him blown up.” 

Selina braked as hard as she could, and Jerome was surprised and thrown in between the front seats as he hadn’t been wearing a seat belt. She put him in a head lock and dug the knife back out before he could even speak, she had it aimed at his flawless neck.

“You better be really careful about what comes out of that mouth next Valeska. It could be the ticket you deserve, a knife in your face, or for you to make it to Wayne Manor without a scratch.” She put pressure on the knife until it dug in.

Jerome just laughed, adding to the pressure of her arm and the sharpness of the knife. “You baited me little kitty. You knew just what to say to piss me off and it worked.” He swallowed back the spit that hadn’t had a chance to slide down his throat, constricted from her strong hold. “And I knew what to say to piss you off. And I did.”

Selina clenched her jaw. Mad because the little clown was right. She did play a major part in nearly killing herself and Bruce. But Jerome played a key part too, and he realized it and it seemed like it hurt him like it hurt her. She eased up and shoved him back.

“See? We are both responsible and I’m doing my hardest to make it up to him. Are you?” he sat back, finally buckled in and rubbed his sore throat. “We need to do better.”

She took a moment just to look at him. He was right. They, she needed to do better. Bruce deserved better. Selina put the car in gear and started driving, less tense then she had been before. But this unknown to her relationship between Bruce and Jerome worried her. 

“I don’t know about you, but I will do better.” She paused as she pulled up just before the main gate. She turned. “He deserves better.”

“Yes, he does.” He met her eyes, all humor from his gone. Bruce deserved the world. And he wanted to be there when the world surrendered to his prince. “Now that we agree, are we going in?”

Selina nodded and noticed the two white GCPD cop cars parked at the gate. “Looks like Gordon is still here. You need to hide and don’t fuck this up or it’s all 3 of our asses.”

Jerome rolled his eyes as he crouched in the back to lift up the seat. “I’ll do what I always do…I’ll do as I please. You worry about your own ass. Leave Bruce’s to me.” He winked at her glare and hid in the tight space. He laughed loudly when Selina’s foot came back and kicked the seat back. “Touchy touchy.”

“God, just shut up.” She grouched and pulled up to the gate. She wasn’t well liked by GCPD to begin with, now she was literally smuggling in Gotham’s most wanted.

The car rolled to a stop, and both cops with bright ass flash lights walked up to either side of the car. She rolled down her window, making sure to keep her hands visible, a fake smile on her face. “Evening officer…Blake.” She made direct eye contact. “I need to get in there.”

“Name?” 

“Selina Kyle, friend of Bruce’s.” she replied with the same amount of snark in her voice that was in his. 

He held up a finger as he gripped the radio connected to his chest. “Captain, I have a Selina Kyle at the gate.”

She rolled her eyes. She wasn’t interested in Gordon’s reply. But she could hear that snickering laugh from the backseat and she had to stop herself from shushing him. Shushing an empty car was probably weird.

“Well, can I go now?” 

The officer glared at her. “Captain Gordon said it was fine. But we need to search your vehicle first.”

She grinned and with a click of her finger, the doors unlocked. “Be my guest. But don’t break anything, Bruce won’t be happy about it.”

That made them hesitate before they opened all the doors and gave the vehicle a look through. She held her breath but kept her smile as they searched the far back seat where Jerome lay just under. Hopefully the little shit wouldn’t bust out laughing before they passed through.

“Well? Satisfied?” she asked as the doors closed.

“Yes we are.” He motioned to the other officer and the heavy iron gates creaked as they parted.

Selina grinned and sped through quickly, probably belting the annoying cops with gravel as she peeled away. It was merely seconds until Jerome started the laughing, muffled by the seat. She looked back as it raised a little and his red hair peeked out. 

“So snarky little kitty. I like it.” Jerome grinned and watched with needy eyes as the manor came closer. His palms started to sweat, his heart beat ten times faster. He was ready for this. Ready to set things between them straight.

“Shut up!” She groaned and fished out her phone when it started ringing. “Hey B, we made it through the gate.”

Jerome craned his neck to hear the soft, velvet sound of his voice. The moment he spoke, his body ignited, and he had to push against his pants to get a little friction.

“The garage? Yeah, okay. You want me to come in there?” she paused as he answered. “Front door, got it.” She hung up and rolled her eyes at Jerome’s eavesdropping.

“Around the front? Isn’t good ol Jimbo there?”

“Yes,” she laughed at the crack on Gordon. She didn’t like him much either. “Wants Gordon to see that it’s just me. Apparently Jimbo is asking about you.” She waited until the garage door opened before she pulled in alongside the other expensive cars.

Jerome winced. Not good. Not at all but he knew it was coming. He just hoped he would have a chance to talk to Bruce about it all before that no good cop filled his pretty little head with lies. “Means he’s doing his job.”

She turned the car off. “Yeah, just don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you.” She said halfheartedly. 

He smiled. “Only if he asks me too.”

Selina scrunched her face is disgust. She did NOT need to what he meant. Too much sexual innuendo for it to be fake. Something was going on. “Bruce said to wait here. He’ll call you when the boy scout is gone.”

Jerome nodded and laid back down.

Selina got out of the car, locked it and ducked past the already closing garage door before it shut. It was quite the jog around the side of the manor to get to the front door where Bullocks car was parked. She moved up to the door and rang the bell. It wasn’t a surprise when Bruce answered, with Gordon lurking behind him.

“Hey Bruce.”

He smiled. “Selina, thanks for coming.”

She smiled at that sweet voice he always used when he spoke to her. The real gentleman. “Thanks for letting me use your wheels. Promise I didn’t part it out.”

“Oh, I trust you completely.” He narrowed his eyes so only she could see.

Selina looked past him at Gordon. “Captain, how good of you to finally visit. Business?”

“Yes Selina, had important matters to discuss with Bruce.” 

She never liked the way he looked at her. Always judging. Even when he wasn’t as squeaky clean as he pretended to be. She tossed Bruce the keys, which he snatched with that new found grace he had. “Thanks again Bruce. And blame Gordon for any damages to your car.”

Bruce grinned and pulled her into a hug, knowing she was glaring back at his guest. “Thanks. I owe you one.”

Her heart did that special flutter it had just for Bruce. He always trusted and respected her. No matter what. “Anytime B. Just please, be careful.” She whispered back, glaring at Gordon.

When she pulled back, she could feel Gordon’s eyes on her. She wanted to look back. The itch was almost too strong. But turning back to look at him meant weakness. It meant the stare he used on her made her uncomfortable for some reason, like she had something to hide. Of course she did. But she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

**

Playing a kind and gracious host was like a second nature. From the moment he could understand such things, his parents and Alfred had taught him proper manners and etiquette. Playing host to Captain Jim Gordon was easy. He eagerly invited him into his house, even with no prior warning or courtesy of being there so late. He wanted to show he had nothing to hide. Not yet anyways.

They had made small talk as he waited for Selina to arrive. Making excuses to use the rest room when she called unexpectedly, obviously concerned and mad that his guest had been Jerome. He was afraid if he warned her, she wouldn’t do it. He would apologize many times later…he just needed to get past this.

“So, do you mind telling me about the nature of this visit Jim? I don’t think its customary to make midnight house calls without phoning ahead.” 

Bruce leaned against the kitchen counter, keeping an eye on the food that was nearly finished cooking. He would not stop his plan for anything. Alfred was gone, Jerome was on his way and they would be able to sit back, eat and talk about everything.

“I apologize for it being so late, and unexpected.” Jim apologized. “But I came across some rather confusing and disturbing information.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh? What kinds of things?” his heart started to beat faster. One didn’t visit so late to bring no news. Jim had found or discovered something.

“I’m sure you’ve by now about the death, the murder of Commissioner Loeb?” He asked, trying to study the boy’s face.

Bruce nodded. “I saw something about that on the news this afternoon. And I never had the pleasure to personally meet Mr. Loeb, the news of his death is awful.”

Truth was, Bruce knew about his death before it hit the headlines. He had been on the phone with his murderer before he was killed. Jerome had never said what it was he’d been doing during their phone call, but Bruce had definitely heard the sound of a gunshot just before they hung up. It was too big to be a coincidence.

“Yes, awful.” Jim replied blankly. “I don’t know if you know this, but GDPC is under constant surveillance.” Jim watched for a sign of guilt, but Bruce showed nothing. “We have video footage of Jerome Valeska murdering Loeb in cold blood. Completely unprovoked.”

His first instinct was to defend Jerome. How that happened and when were new to him. He wasn’t sure how it switched so quickly. But if he defended him against murder, it would seem suspicious and that’s what Jim was going for.

“I don’t condone murder Jim. We have laws for a reason, it’s up to the courts to decide who’s guilty and determine the best possible punishment.” He met Jim’s eyes. “But this is Gotham. The law doesn’t always do it’s citizen’s justice. Crime, depending on the doer, can slip past the cracks.”

Jim nodded. “I take no offense to that Bruce. You are right about that. But it’s my job to find evidence of guilt and bring them into custody. Jerome is guilty, I have it on film.”

Bruce nodded. “Then you should do everything in your power to apprehend him. But tell me, now that Loeb is dead, who will pay for his crimes?”

Jim clenched his jaw and stayed silent. He had no answer for that 

“From all I’ve researched and dug up on the late commissioner, he was far from innocent. Some would argue he is worse than Jerome.”

This felt good. Defending Jerome without making it blatantly obvious whose side he was on. He would face anyone for Jerome. He’d already come up against Alfred, who meant more to him than anyone, and now Jim. Next would probably be Selina. But he was ready to take them on. 

“Bruce, Jerome has—” 

Bruce cut Jim off with a hard look. “Jerome has what, hmm? You think I don’t know? That I’m oblivious to the outside world? I know what he’s done. I’ve seen the bombings and explosions. I heard about Loeb, who was a worse criminal then half of Gotham.” He tried to calm himself, but he was easily worked up when it came to Jerome. “I know innocents have been hurt and killed. But nothing suggests malice towards them. So far, the only thing he’s done has been to expose the corrupted in Gotham.”

“Have you had any contact with him Bruce?” Jim asked, noticing how defensive he was about Jerome and the phone call flashed into his mind.

“Why would you ask me that again?” Bruce shot back with less heat. He was calm now. Ready for the next round. 

“Because, we have the recorded footage of the murder.”

“Okay? You’ve already told me that.” An uncomfortable feeling spread around his body, making him a little jittery. He moved away from the counter and kept himself busy checking on the food.

“So, we know he called someone before killing Loeb. We have a very suggestive one sided conversation he had with that person.” Jim could see the hesitation now. His front wasn’t holding up so good now.

Bruce cringed. That phone call was very private and intimate. Honestly, he hadn’t even thought about all the cameras that had been surrounding Jerome, much less the audio. He knew Jim knew it was him. Jerome had a habit of saying him name a lot as they spoke, and Jim had heard the things Jerome had said to him.

Sexual things. Bedroom things. Private.

Bruce turned back to him. He had to maintain his confidence. He wasn’t ashamed to be with Jerome. Not even scared. But aiding and abetting was against the law if he helped Jerome in any way, say not reporting his whereabouts when there was a full scale manhunt for him, he had the potential to do jail time. 

“If you’re waiting for me to confess, you’re going to wait awhile. There is no way I’d incriminate myself like that. You have the evidence?” When Jim didn’t answer, it fueled the conversation. “Unless you can prove it was me, and I mean hard evidence that my army of lawyers won’t rip apart in about 30 seconds, I think this conversation is just about over.”

“If that’s the way you want to go Bruce, then it’s going to get ugly. People will get hurt, lies and secrets brought to the surface. Friendships broken apart.” He stared into the boys dark eyes. “I will prove it was you. And if I have any evidence as to your involvement in any way, I will take you down.”

The shiver he suppressed wasn’t from fear, but rather from excitement. Jim, his longtime friend, was declaring war against him and making it very obvious. It was a threat, no doubts about it. It shouldn’t have excited him so much. Bruce knew he could win, knew he would have to. 

Bruce kept his burning stare as he walked closer. “Careful Captain, you’re letting your emotions get in the way here. And threatening me isn’t wise, for this is Gotham. No one is as clear cut as they pretend to be. Not even you.”

He watched that flicker run across Jim’s eyes. Fear. Hesitation. Regret.

“I know your path to becoming Captain isn’t as clear cut as everyone knows it to be. It’s just as easy for me, easier maybe, to find out your deepest secrets and bring them to the light of day.”

“Bruce…” Jim warned.

“No Jim. I’m not that frightened little boy any more. I will not bend to you or to anyone. You threaten me, I will return the favor tenfold.” He straightened up as the timer went off, an instant smile on his face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, dinner is ready.”

He was far from calm as he portrayed. Inside, he was screaming, throwing a tantrum and being pissed off at Jerome. But he needed to put on that front in front of Jim. He couldn’t show weakness right now, not when he was becoming a potential enemy. He smiled like the entire thing didn’t bother him one way or another.

Jim took a moment to stare back, waiting for Bruce to balk first. It didn’t happen and indeed the conversation was over. He needed hard proof, of what, he didn’t know. He knew Bruce wasn’t criminally involved. But he needed something to tie him to Jerome. 

“Good talk Bruce. I’ll be in touch.”

Bruce smiled and moved to walk Jim out. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the heat in one particular set of green eyes heats up his body. Jim walks ahead as he hesitates and turns to find nothing. As always. But nothing, he realized quickly, always meant Jerome was there. 

The need to see and touch him over shadowed Bruce’s need to yell at him. He just wanted to see him in one piece, even after only seeing him a few hours ago. Jim was gunning for him hard and it worried him. 

Bruce turned back and made it to the door just as Jim had opened it and walked out. “Thanks for stopping by Captain.”

Jim glared at him. “Always a pleasure Bruce. Hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna keep an eye out on this place.”

Bruce smiled. “Absolutely Jim, I would like that.” He paused, giving Jim time to get his defenses down. “Please do so from about 30 feet from the main gate. That’s where my property ends.”

He saw the annoyance all over Jim’s face but couldn’t be bothered by it this time. No one was going to threaten him in his own house. He knew calling Jim a friend was farfetched from the very beginning. He wasn’t a friend. He was simply doing his job when they met at his parents crime scene. He had been kind and understanding and even though he failed at catching their killer, he had been there for him.

But that was all a lie from the very beginning. Pretty window dressing that had just been ripped off like a band-aide. He could see the true colors shining through. Jim was a cop, through and through and he had a job to do and nothing or no one, him included, would stand in the way of it. It was oddly comforting in a way. More so then the false friendship. This was real, and he knew where the boundaries were set. 

As Jim walked away, Bruce shut the door quietly, not wanting to be dramatic and slam it like he wanted to. In all reality, he wasn’t bad at Jim. He was mad at Jerome. Who he now had to face, possibly fight even. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

He took a moment and leaded against the locked door, trying to hold it together. For now he was angry, pissed off but the moment he saw Jerome, the moment he was able to reach out and touch him, it would change. The anger would melt away, turn into something lust filled and controlled and he wasn’t sure he wanted that at the moment. They had business to discuss before the pleasure came. He just hoped he could resist the other man long enough.

Bruce straightened himself, spreading a shaky hand down his impeccable shirt in a nervous gesture, smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath. He walked down the hallway feeling that creeping calm spread over him the closer he got to Jerome. If you asked him how he knew where Jerome was without actually knowing, he wouldn’t be able to give a straight answer. It’s like his body was no, hardwired to seek out the others without fail.

Bruce stopped by the door that would lead into the billiard room. Jerome was in there, waiting for him. Which means he likely overheard what he and Jim had been talking about. He hoped to God that he was as right about Jerome’s intentions as he defended to Jim. With his jaw set in a firm line, head held high with sweaty hands and a fluttering heart, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and there he was.

Jerome, in all his glory. Looking like he stepped out of a high end fashion magazine. Bruce had to blink twice to make sure he didn’t conjure up the breathtaking image. When he met green eyes, there was a smirk playing behind them. He didn’t show it, but Jerome was happy with the way he handled Gordon. 

“Jerome, what happened to waiting in the garage?” Bruce started with something in neutral territory. 

Jerome shrugged. “Got tired of waiting all by myself. Figured you wouldn’t mind if I let myself in.” He smiled as he watched Bruce’s throat bob as he swallowed. “I see you’ve made a new enemy.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “It seems that I have. Have you been eavesdropping the entire time?” Jerome nodded. “Not very polite of you.”

“Polite is hardly in my résumé Brucie.” He stuffed the boys beautiful face and saw the worry behind brown eyes. No fear, bur worry and a little dash of anger. “You’re mad at me.”

It wasn’t a question. “I wouldn’t say mad.” He started as he walked towards the large pool table in the center of the room. “Upset is a better word.” He paused again, trying the word out. “Yes, upset.”

Jerome inched closer, desperate to reach out and touch him, to kiss and hold him. Even if he was mad. “I didn’t want to involve you in such ugly matters Bruce. Not because you couldn’t handle it, but because I have enemies. On both sides of the law.”

Bruce scuffed. He was tired of being babied. He stormed up to Jerome, getting in his face with a finger pointed as his chest. He was fuming. Both angry, upset and grateful that Jerome didn’t want to involve him. It was the best option for anyone and everyone.

“I’m not a child Jay, I can handle anything you can handle.” 

Jerome nodded. “I know.”

“Then let me decide what’s too much for me. Only I know that, not you or Jim or Selina.” He was nearly yelling into Jerome’s calm and handsome face. “I know what you do Jay. I’ve always known. I haven’t questioned it yet because I wasn’t sure what this was, what we are. But don’t think that means I don’t care because I do.”

It hurt to not touch him. Physically hurt to be so close and not allowed to touch him yet. His hand shook and ached to reach out and run a knuckle down his smooth cheek. “I know you care baby.”

Bruce shivered at the name but powered through. He needed to get all this out at once. “From now on, I want full disclosure. I want to know everything. I may not want to talk about it after, or at all but I want to know.”

Jerome let out a deep breath, sensing the end to this little tiff. “Anything you want Bruce, anything. If you want to know, I’ll tell you.”

That was all he needed to hear. After nearly exploding, yelling in Jerome’s face, all he needed to hear were those words and Jerome gave them up so easily. “Good. Because I refuse to be kept in the dark.”

“I will explain everything you want during dinner.” He risked touching him, cupping his beautiful face and smoothing his thumbs over prominent cheekbones. “I’d hate to waste such an appetizing meal. Especially when my Prince worked so hard.”

And just like that, they were okay again. Bruce allowed himself to smile for half a second before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and bringing him down into a heated kiss. Bruce groaned deeply at the soft feel of his full lips, opening his mouth as Jerome’s tongue begged to get inside. Long arms circled his waist, pulling him in until their bodies lined up from head to toe. He looped his arms around Jerome’s neck and gave into him.

The kiss was slow, but passion filled. Their mouths worked together like they’d been kissing for years instead of a week. It didn’t matter that they’d been fighting, the moment they touched, it all faded away until it was just them and everything they felt on their sleeves. 

Bruce let out a little squeak when Jerome gripped his thighs and hauled him up his body with little effort. The muscles in his arms bulging deliciously and Bruce released his neck to run his hands down to squeeze his arms. Soon he was being carried forward and he felt the pool table under his ass as Jerome set him down, standing firmly between his thighs.

The table was high enough, so he could still wrap his legs around Jerome’s ass, urging him closer. Jerome came willingly, one hand around his waist, the other fisting his hair as Jerome angled him to deepen the kiss. As soon as Jerome’s hips pressed against him, he could feel how hard he was. 

“Jay…” he gasped as the kiss broke, leaving him breathless as Jerome moved to his jaw, lightly kissing over the healing cut.

“This seems to be healing rather quickly.” Jerome mumbled against his jaw. His hands moved down to squeeze Bruce’s thighs.

“It is.” He whispered as he pulled him closer. “Don’t worry about it Jay.”

Jerome nibbled on his ear, his eyes rolling back as Bruce groaned. “I’m always gonna worry Bruce.” He kissed over his neck and Bruce arched against him. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He smiled, fisted red hair and pulled Jerome back to his mouth, kissing him quickly as his hands fumbled around the neatly tucked in shirt Jerome insisted on wearing. “Take your shirt off.”

Jerome laughed into the kiss, very pleased. “Lay back for me.”

Bruce flushed hotly as he leaned back against the pool table. He craned his head to watch as Jerome’s hands slid up his thighs, past his hardness only to grip his hips and pull him close. Then his hands moved up his sided, lightly digging his nails in, up to scrape over his chest, then agonizingly slow back down.

“Jay, please.” His voice quivered, eyes wide with need and want.

“Oh Bruce…” Jerome slowly lifted up the black silk shirt until Bruce’s stomach was revealed to him. Defined muscles, cute hips, not all the way developed yet but he was beautiful. His skin was flawless, soft beneath his fingers and he had to touch, just a little. “You are so perfect.”

Bruce panted hard now, Jerome was so close to where he needed him the most. He ran his hands through soft, damp hair and urged him lower. “Touch me Jay.”

He growled and closed his eyes. It would be too easy to give in. But this, touching his boy like this was not why he was here. They did need to talk. Especially after Jimbo nearly ruined everything. Jerome slowly ran his lips across Bruce’s hips, not kissing his skin, but teasing him with the promise of a kiss.

“We are getting distracted my dear.” Jerome mumbled as he planted the first kiss to Bruce’s left hip. Goosebumps covered his body instantly. “Do you know what you do to me Bruce? Hmm? Do you have any idea what your body does to me?”

Bruce looked down with wide, hungry eyes as he nodded. He did know. Because Jerome did the same thing to him. He drove him insane. Needy for his touch. For his mouth and those rough hands. 

Jerome winked as he placed a kiss on the opposite hip. His teeth scraped against the bone and Bruce arched beautifully off the table, hands pulling his hair tightly. “The things I’m going to do to you after we eat…” He growled deeply.

“I don’t care about dinner anymore Jay. I just want you.” Bruce pleaded with wide eyes.

“And I want you, but we do need to talk.” He breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of his skin before he reluctantly pulled the shirt back into place. He held his hands out for Bruce and pulled him up.

“Who’s bright idea was it to talk?” Bruce smiled into his neck, lightly kissing over it.

“A very stubborn, but sexy little prince. One I’m hopelessly addicted to.” He whispered into his ear before he pulled away to let Bruce get on his feet and to let his clothes fall into place.

“Come on. Let’s go before we get caught up.” Bruce was smiling now as he took Jerome’s hand and lead him to the dining room.

The table was set as it would be for an important guest. Bowls stacked on plates, silverware set as if in a fancy restraint. Wine glasses, candles with low lighting in the room. He’d outdone himself and if Alfred ever found out, he’d be proud. 

He stopped and waited to see Jerome’s reaction. He didn’t mean for it to be too romantic, but he had intense feelings on his mind when he planned all this. But he didn’t want to tone down what this was, a date. Their first among many if he had his way.

“Wow, Bruce…” Jerome’s eyes were wide as he took in every detail in the room. The warmth he felt from Bruce’s body magnified exponentially. No one had ever made him feel like Bruce did. And no just the sexual stuff. But he could feel how much Bruce cared for him. This proved it. It was sweet and caring, thoughtful. 

“Is it too much?” Bruce asked, a little self-conscious about the whole thing.

“No!” He said a little too loudly, but Bruce was smiling. “Uh, no. It’s just the right amount.” He pulled Bruce into his arms, hugging him from behind so he could bury his nose into his neck. “This is wonderful. Thank you.” He placed a soft kiss to his neck. 

The anxiousness evaporated with the kiss, leaving that proud feeling inside. He turned his head and Jerome kissed his cheek. “Go ahead and sit, I’ll bring it out to you.”

“I can’t let you do that.” His eyes widened. “You did all the work already. Let me help.”

Bruce shook his head and moved away to the nearest chair and pulled it out for him. “No, I want to do this for you Jay.” He nodded to the chair. “Come, sit.”

Jerome swallowed back the annoying tears that prickled in his eyes. When did he get so soft? He humored Bruce and took a seat, with Bruce gently pushing the chair in behind him. When Bruce moved to step away, he grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

“Thank you.” He smoothed over the back of his hand, trying to convey without saying too much how grateful he was for this.

Bruce smiled and leaned down for a quick but sweet kiss, hearing Jerome sigh deeply before he pulled away. “You’re most welcome Jay. I’ll be right back.”

They parted, and Bruce quickly made two plates of the dinner he spent the last two hours trying to make. An old family recipe that was harder to pronounce than it was to cook. He tucked the chiller bottle of wine under one arm and rejoined Jerome in the dining room. 

He set Jerome’s plate down in front of him and Jerome conned him out of another kiss before he could take the seat next to him at the end of the table. He popped the cork on the wine and poured each cup about halfway full before he took his seat again. 

“Impressive Bruce, very impressive.” Jerome complimented and eyed his food with a different type of hunger than he had moments ago. 

Bruce blushed like he always did around Jerome. “Thank you. Old family recipe. Let’s hope it turns out as well as I remember. But it’s my first time cooking this so beware.”

Jerome smiled brightly at his boy and took a bite just as his stomach growled. He groaned happily around the fork and had to stop his eyes from rolling back. He hadn’t had many home cooked meals in his time, but this had to have been the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

Bruce smiled and took his own bite, pleasantly surprised by how similar it tasted to what he was used to. “Not bad at all.”

Jerome scuffed halfway through another few bites. “Not bad? Understatement baby. This is incredible.”

Bruce shook his head and took a drink of his wine. As much as he liked Jerome in this happy, carefree mood, they did have things they needed to talk about. But before he could politely bring it up, Jerome had his own question.

“Not that I mind because a chair is a chair, but why are we at the end of the table.” He asked and took a drink while he waited.

Bruce’s eyes flickered to the head of the table, as they sat at the very end. “My parents used to sit there. Just feels weird I suppose.”

Jerome smiled fondly and accepted that answer. “Do you miss them?”

A normal person would assume he did miss his parents. But Jerome wasn’t normal. Not when it came to family. He never had what Bruce had growing up. His parents were awful, and he was sure Jerome didn’t miss either of them. He didn’t take offense to the question either, he smiled happily just because it Jerome.

“Yeah, I do miss them. Some days more than the others. Like holidays or special occasions. But it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.”

Jerome nodded. “I don’t miss mine at all. My mom….well, let’s just say she wasn’t the best mom. And my dad, I didn’t meet him until a few years ago.”

Bruce nodded and wondered how much he was allowed to ask. This is a subject they needed to talk about. They hardly knew anything about each other. But it was sensitive to talk about and he wasn’t sure what all he was allowed to ask.

“Before we do this Bruce, just know you can ask me anything. And I mean anything. Don’t be afraid to ask because I will give you the truth every time.” Jerome quickly bit out because he didn’t want Bruce to assume anything about his past, like everyone else did.

“I have your file, from the GCPD.” Bruce blurted, not wanting to hold anything back. “I got it after the incident at the church.”

Jerome nodded, sitting back comfortably. “I know. I saw it on your computer that very same night.” He winked, and Bruce smiled fondly at the memory. “How about you tell me what the file said, and I answer true or false.”

Bruce thought it was a good a start as any. “The file said you killed your mom.” He took a deep breath, trying to ground himself. “It didn’t say how, or maybe it did and I didn’t read the details.”

“Yes, I did.” He watched surprise flicker of Bruce’s face. Clearly, he’d been expecting a different answer. “My mother was not like yours Bruce. She was cold, heartless, abusive. She hated us.”

“Us?” he asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Yes, us. My twin brother Jeremiah.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the name. A name he hadn’t said in many years.

“Why did you kill her?” 

Jerome noticed the shift in Bruce’s stature. He offered his hand, palm up and smiler as Bruce laced their fingers. “My mother was a drunk, did drugs, used her sexuality like currency. We lived with it because it was what we always knew. But I stopped living that way the moment I realized she was trying to bed my brother.”

Bruce tightened his hold, squeezing his hand hard. “That’s….”

“Awful? Disgusting? Repulsive? Yes, it was. I caught them, caught her before anything took place and I don’t regret it.”

Jerome was absolute about this. He tried for many years to feel guilty, but he wasn’t. Lila was an awful mother, but Jeremiah was his real family and he needed to be protected. 

“I’m happy she’s gone then.” Bruce said with all conviction.

“Me too darling. Since her death, I’ve been more at peace then I ever was. Knowing that I’m safe, that…he was safe,” he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Life became easier for me.”

“And what of Jeremiah? The file just says whereabouts unknown.”

“They are unknown to me as well. He never understood why I killed her. He thought their odd relationship was normal because it was all he knew. To take comfort in the people around you. He never forgave me for taking her from him.”

Every day without Jeremiah hurt him. Almost like it did with Bruce. But Jeremiah was his twin, he held the other half of his soul and without him, he’d been empty all those years. Until he found Bruce.

He took a moment to let Jerome clear his head before he asked more. “The file says you’re nearly 18. Is that true?”

Jerome smiled, thankful for the topic change. “Yes, nearly 18. 2 years between us since you are nearly 16.” The age difference didn’t bother him, not like it should. Bruce was very mature for a 15 year old. More mature then he was at that age. 

“And what about the scars?” he asked as he reached over and ran a few fingers over the baby soft skin, tracing the line along his jaw. “I’ve tried to picture you without them, but I just can’t.”

The words…oh, the words. From this sweet, caring boy. Without even trying, or being made aware, Bruce was turning him into something else. Not a coldhearted man, not like he once was. He was becoming something more. Something half decent.

“Well, before them, I was quite handsome.” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, I think you’re handsome now Jay.” Bruce returned the smile.

“To answer your question, I got them when some overzealous fan cut my face off and tried to be me.”  
Bruce’s eyes widened horrifically. “Tell me you’re not serious.”

Jerome snorted as he laughed but shrugged. “Not one of my favorite memories or course. Thank fuck I was in a coma when it happened but waking up to no face is…concerning.”

He shivered. He couldn’t help it. Nor could he imagine what that must feel like. “That’s just wrong.” 

“Yes, I agree. But I got it back, added a few dashing scars and killed the man who took it so alls fair.” He winked and took a drink.

“Is there anything you want to ask me? I feel like I’ve done all the talking.”

Jerome nodded. “Can I have a kiss?”

Bruce rolled his eyes but leaned over to kiss his lips. He tasted sweet, just like the wine. “Hmmm. Anything else?”

“Yes, a few but I want to answer all yours first.” He leaned back in the chair and lightly pushed his plate back. 

“Okay, seems fair.” He nibbled on his lip for a moment, trying to think. “Why have you been destroying the city?”

“Ooh! And easy one!” He clapped. “I love this city as much as you do Brucie, but some things need to change before the inhabitants destroy it. Surely you see all the ways this city could be better. I heard you making a few fair points to Jimbo about it.”

“Yes, there needs to be changes. But blowing up buildings, historical monuments? How does that help?” Bruce wasn’t mad. A building could always be rebuilt. He did care about senseless destruction.

“In this city, you have to make yourself heard. Screaming just doesn’t cut it anymore. You have to take firm action, show them how serious you are from the very beginning or they walk all over you.” He smiled, happy that Bruce was ready to hear all of this. “This city is used to crime in their day to day life. But they control that crime. They buy it and take control of it. They needed something, someone to be afraid of. To whip them back into shape.”

Jerome wasn’t wrong about Gotham being corrupt. Every position in the government was under someone’s control. They used it for their own purposes. “I know Loeb was a bad man. I’m not sure he deserved to die over it, but it certainly made an impact.”

“Yes, it did!” he smiled wide. “I don’t want to murder the people of this city. I want to change it, to make it better for me and for you. But you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet.”

“I know you want me in the dark about the details, but if we are going to do this, me and you, then I need to know Jay. Just don’t hide from me.”

“I promise I won’t little prince. I will always protect you from the harsh parts of Gotham. Not because you can’t handle it, but because I care about you.” He reached over and caressed his cheek. “Do you believe me Bruce?”

Bruce nodded and leaned his face into Jerome’s warm palm. “I’m not sure how much you heard, but Jim had a lot to say about you. Not just the explosions but he mentioned the phone call at the police station.”

Jerome narrowed his eyes. “He must be very desperate for information to sink that low.” He noticed Bruce looked a little put off about the whole thing. “Does it bother you that he may know about us?”

“Bother isn’t really the word I’d use. I am not ashamed if that’s what your hinting at.” Jerome had the audacity to blush. “I am upset at the way he is thinking this started. I’m sure he thinks you forced me or that I don’t know what you’ve done.”

“It’s only logical for him to think like that darling. As much as I like this, you and I are from different worlds.” Just saying the words carved out a piece of his soul. “It’s easy to think that the only way you’d be with someone like me, would be if I coerced you.”

Bruce watched as Jerome tried to be strong and power through that explanation without showing what he felt about it. Only issue was Bruce knew him. He could smile all he wanted but it hurt Jerome to say that about them. Thinking he wasn’t good enough for Bruce Wayne. And how wrong he was. He would need to fix that.

Setting aside his glass, then pushing his plate far up the table, he scooted his chair back and waited for Jerome to meet his eyes. Underneath those green orbs, as doubt. “Jay, push your chair out a little for me.”

Jerome cocked his head, trying to read him. “Why darling? Is Everything okay?” he really hoped Bruce wasn’t going to kill him out right now. Now that would be a blow to his ego he may never recover from.

“Scoot back.” He gave a small smile, trying to say it was okay without actually saying it. Jerome moved his chair back, his body stiff as a board and his eyes as focus as ever. Bruce stood up, brushed off any crumbs he may have had on him and threw his leg over Jerome’s lap, straddling his thighs.

Strong hands went to his hips, holding him in place as Jerome groaned deeply, thrusting up against his ass probably without meaning to. Bruce closed his eyes to get the images of them wrapped up together out of his mind before it caused a problem. He put his hands on Jerome’s face, tracing the scars again. It was becoming one of his favorite things to do.

“Bruce…” he gasped and closed his eyes as soft fingers worked over his face. Bruce was seated right against his lap and the urge to get him naked was taking over. “What are you doing?”

He leaned forward to kiss the ragged corners of his mouth, then under his eyes, on each cheek and one just under the left side of his jaw which made Jerome take a sharp breath in. “I’m trying to convince you that I’m not coerced into this, into being with you. I’m here, right now because I want to be. I wanted it from that first day I heard your voice.” 

Bruce could feel Jerome trembling, not much but enough for him to notice. He placed another kiss on his jaw and Jerome groaned. He quirked an eyebrow and did it again, getting the same sound. That was Jerome’s spot. 

Jerome swallowed thickly before he could speak. “You don’t have to do this darling boy. I believe you.” His hands moved from Bruce’s hips and around to cup his ass. He hissed when Bruce rubbed against him.

Bruce rolled his body forward, grinding against the bulge under his ass. From up there on Jerome’s lap, it felt easy to move, so natural. He felt light and confident. One hand grabbed Jerome’s strong chin and turned it away to be able to lick and suck at that little spot on his chin.

“I just wanted to make sure you understand…” he sucked his skin, lightly biting it with his teeth, just as Jerome had done to him, “how much I want you like this.” He finished with a groan when Jerome squeezed his ass. “Because….fuck, you feel so good Jay.” 

His mind was utterly blown right now. A pile of mush. Bruce could have been reading a phone book for all he knew; his mind was so unfocused with Bruce all over him. Hands squeezing his ass and helping him move on his lap. The kid was a natural. But Bruce’s mouth on his neck…that unknown to him spot just under his chin had him aching for more.

“You are so perfect like this Brucie.” He leaned his head back as Bruce continued to kiss him, further up his neck, right on that spot he hadn’t know was there. His dick was hard, and he was so ready to kick this up a level. “The way you move…” he whined when Bruce rubbed against his dick again, “feels good, doesn’t it?”

Bruce nodded and moved his hands around Jerome’s waist, pulling him closer when he felt something flat under the suit jacket. He scrunched his face and felt around. “What’s that?”

Jerome smiled. “It’s just one of the things I wanted to talk with you about.” He kept a firm hand around Bruce’s waist, so he didn’t fall but dug into the band of his pants where the item was hidden. It crinkled as it was pulled free. 

Bruce blushed hotly as the porn magazine was pushed against his chest. It was one thing for Jerome to discover the magazine on his own, it was another for Jerome to get him to own up to it. “Where’d you’d get that?”

“Made a little stop into your room before I came down to see you.” His hand slipped under Bruce’s shirt to feel his smooth skin. “Before we go any further, we need to get a few things clear. Don’t you think?”

“Things…like what things?” He asked as he grabbed the magazine and laid it on the table behind him.

“I want to know if you really want those things Bruce. I want to know if you want to be cut like that, or just love the aspect of it. Would you want me to do those things to you?” He groaned out as Bruce began to rock forward again.

“I want it Jay.” He fumbled with the buttons on the suit jacket until it parted to reveal another shirt, with just as many buttons and a dark gray tie that looped around his neck. “I want you to do those things to me.”

“What things Bruce?” he urged and let the jacket fall to the floor. “What things? Say it.”

“I want you to cut me Jay.” He groaned again, heat flashed down his body. “And I want to do it to you.”

Jerome growled deeply and gripped Bruce by his ass as he stood and hauled him up, kicking the chair back so hard it fell over. He sat Bruce on the table where the food had been and stood between his legs. “Lay back.”

Bruce laid back, ready for everything that dark look promised. Whatever Jerome had planned, he wanted all of it. “I want you.”

“And I want you.” He smiled as he winked. In the inside picket of his jacket, he pulled out one of the throwing knives from Bruce’s room. The steel was cool against his heated hands, shiny and smooth. He held it up and let Bruce see it. “Do you trust me? Yes or no?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Something that might have been love flowed through him at that quick answer. “Good boy. Another question; do you want it? Yes or no.” he held the knife up, clearly showing him what the “it” was. 

Bruce nodded as he licked his lips. “Yes!”

Jerome put the knife between his teeth to hold as he slide his hands from Bruce’s thighs up to squeeze his hips, seeing how hard he was. Without touching his cock, they slid up his soft skin, then quickly scraping nails down his chest. “Don’t worry little prince, I’m going to take care of you.” 

“Please…” he begged, eyes wide as he panted hard and wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel Jerome all over him.

He took his time unbuttoning the silk shirt, spreading it wide to pool around Bruce’s perfect body. Red welts from his nails stood out against all that creamy skin. Jerome palmed the knife again, showing it to Bruce one last time before he laid it on his left hip, just letting him feel the cool steel. 

His whole body reacted. His legs spread wider and his hips rolled up into the sensation, trying to get closer. His nails were scraping against the hard wood of the table, so he didn’t try and reach out too soon. 

“If it’s too much, just say so darling. I won’t be mad, and I’ll stop instantly.” He said as he slid the knife up, over each of his ribs without any pressure against them.

“It’s not, please. Just do it!” He whined.

Jerome grinned and adjusted his hand, so the tip of the knife lightly dug into flawless skin. It was so sharp, only the smallest amount of pressure against it had blood welling to the surface. Jerome groaned when Bruce arched his back, letting out a desperate groan.

“Yes!” he shut his eyes and tried to take control of his body.

Jerome watched with wide, heated eyes as the blood slowly slid down the side of his body, hitting the table silently. He drug the sharp tip up, moving to the other side of his body. He pressed in again, this time under his right nipple. This cut was wider, deeper and Bruce shot up as he whined and locked his legs around his hips.

“You keep that up and I’m gonna come.” He tried to focus on green eyes, but his sight was hazy. He imagined this is what it felt like to be high and he loved it. 

“Shall I stop?” He arched an eyebrow. Bruce didn’t say yes. Jerome grinned and brought the knife up to his mouth and slowly, carefully licked the blood off. The metallic taste made him groan and push his hips forward.

Bruce’s eyes widened as the haze cleared. Jerome was licking the blood from the knife. That wicked, wiggling tongue moving against the sharp edge exactly like it had moved against his dick in the shower. 

“Don’t stop.” He said after a moment. “But don’t let me come, not yet.”

Jerome gripped him around the neck and smashed their lips together. The second Bruce could taste the blood, he groaned into his mouth; that tongue eagerly fucking into his mouth for more. He let Bruce devour his lips, but he moved the knife to the other side of his chest. 

“Please Jay, I need more.” He moaned between heated kisses. His hands scrambled over Jerome’s shirt, he grabbed the bottom and untucked it from his pants, choosing to take both sides of the shirt and rip hard, instead of unlacing each button, leaving the tie to dangle without use around his neck. The shirt parted, and he dug his nails in deep.

“Bruce!” Jerome groaned as the kiss broke and Bruce moved back to his neck. The knife was pointed just above the other nipple, but instead of creating a small cut, he dug the blade down, tip first into his skin, sinking the blade into him. 

“Jay…oh God, fuck fuck…” he stopped kissing to pant wildly into his neck. “Don’t let me come!”

Jerome gripped Bruce through his pants and squeezed hard enough to hurt and for Bruce to buck into his gasp. He slipped the tip of the knife out and knew blood was dripping down his body. He was so beyond pleased with how Bruce was doing. Saying you like that shit and actually liking it were very different and Bruce did not disappoint.

“Such a good little prince.” He praised into his ear before biting it. “Now all that pretty skin is marked up, nice and bloody.”

Bruce moved out of his neck, panting harshly as he looked down to see all three cuts bleeding. The dark red against creamy white skin was enough to have him moaning, digging his nails into the small of Jerome’s back. “I can’t…” he took a shaky breath. “I can’t…”

Jerome thumbed the lowest cut until Bruce whimpered. “Can’t what darling? Hmm?” 

Bruce couldn’t answer. He could hardly think. It was too much. All the pleasure he felt in so many places. It hurt. He needed it all so bad it hurt. He glanced up to see Jerome smirking, pleased with himself. Bruce wrapped the tie around his fist and pulled until their heads knocked together.

“Fuck me Jay,” he whined, squirming as he sat. “It’s too much, it feels too good. I can’t…” he whimpered and let his free hand slide down the muscles in his stomach until his fingers danced along his hips. “I wanna feel you.”

Jerome swayed forward, half convinced he’d died right then, and Bruce was his heaven. It wasn’t the fact that his hand was on Bruce’s cock, or the way Bruce’s fingers teased down at his hips, it wasn’t even the blood. It was the words he spoke. 

Fuck me Jay….

I wanna feel you…

Those words nearly had him coming…far too soon. He had much to do to his boy before that could happen. But anymore talk like that, in that nearly wrecked, fucked out voice and he would cave and give Bruce everything he wanted. 

“Tell me what you wanna feel Bruce,” he whispered hotly against his lips. The hand that gripped his cock, slowly started to rub through his pants. “Just tell me.”

Bruce whined. “You know what I want Jay.”

Jerome growled, and his free hand locked around Bruce’s neck, squeezing just enough to get his point across. “You better fuckin tell me.” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes and let his hand finally slip down to palm what he could of Jerome’s erection. Fact was, one hand was not enough to fully grip him. But he slowly rubbed up and down his length, watching Jerome’s face crumble. It boosted his confidence level up nearly 100% seeing him like that. 

He quickly nipped Jerome’s bottom lip. “I know you want to fuck me Jay. I can feel how much you want it.” He squeezed hard. “Don’t you want to make me come again?”

He was caving. With each word, each dirty fucking word, Jerome was going to give in. He was going to regain his control and fuck him all over the damn house. Bruce’s hand moved against him so perfectly. He remembered how hard to squeeze, that he needed that spike of pain each time. 

“Bruce…” it came out broken as his body started to shake.

“Don’t you wanna make me come Jay? Maybe I can have that sinful mouth around my dick until I come. Then I can suck it off your tongue.”

Jerome balled up his fist and smashed it hard against the table. “Such a little come slut, aren’t you my dear?”

Bruce grinned and popped the button on Jerome’s pants without looking away. “How about we find out.” He slipped his hand in and felt the hot skin, even through Jerome’s boxers. “Fuck, I nearly forgot how big you are.” He jerked him slowly, teasing him. “You’re going to have to open me up real good Jay. Three, four fingers might do it. Gotta make sure I’m stretched enough to take it.”

“You keep this up little prince and I’m going to fuck you raw.” He growled and pushed himself into Bruce’s hand as much as he could. “I’m gonna bend your pretty little ass over every surface in this house, no fingers, use my spit as lube and fuck you until you can’t walk.” He was panting, nearly close to hyperventilating. 

Bruce shivered because fuck, that would hurt. But he wanted it. He slipped past silky boxers to finally, finally wrap his hand around him, squeezing so tight Jerome gasped. “Promise it’ll hurt real good?”

Jerome laughed hard and loud, even with Bruce’s hand around his dick. Bruce shivered, the hand around his dick shaking from hearing him laugh. “The world made you just for me Bruce.”

Bruce grinned, still a little shaky from the laugh. He leaned back, hands planted on the table behind him and the knife dug into his palm. He grabbed it and toyed with it, his eyes flicking to Jerome’s every few seconds. That stare managed to get even darker. 

“How about we find out.” He ran the sharp til from his hips, up the center of his chest. He didn’t add any pressure, not yet. Jerome started to make that low grumbling noise and Bruce smiled. 

It felt odd to want to leave scars on someone like this. To mark and hurt them on purpose. Forever seeing that moment carved into their skin. He took time to trace a few of Jerome’s scars. There were so many. He found one low on his side that he was very fond of, drawn to. It was nearly in the shape of a U, and it was darker than the rest of his skin. Raised up and when Bruce ran his thumb over it, it was so smooth. 

“From shrapnel.” Jerome answered without needing a question. “Bad bomb construction.” 

“So many of them.” He leaned forward to lick over a scar in the center of his chest. “Why do I want to make some of my own?”

Jerome chuckled happily. “We mark what’s ours darling. I marked you,” he looked down to see the cuts had stopped bleeding but looked painful and angry. “Now you want to mark me.”

“I want them all over you Jay. I want to touch them, see them, wait until they heal and open them back up.” Bruce dug the knife in just above Jerome’s hip. He had no idea how hard or deep to go, so he went slow. It was small, but deep, bleeding rather quickly into the elastic band of his slacks, soaking them. 

“Good job baby,” Jerome praised, breathing raggedly as he felt the sting of pain, the pulse of his heartbeat made it bleed harder. Jerome took the knife, blade first and it bit into his left hand, cutting him. He placed it on the table and Bruce grabbed his hand, looking at it curiously. “Go ahead darling boy.” He cooed as he rubbed his other hand up and down his thigh.

Jerome let Bruce bring his hand up, that pink tongue coming up to slowly lick the cut. He shivered, a full body shiver that made his dick twitch in Bruce’s still palm. The moment brown eyes fluttered closed and Bruce groaned into his palm, licking faster, he lost it. He closed his hand around Bruce’s jaw, trying not to dislodge Bruce as he pushed him back against the table. 

He let Bruce lick and bite at his hand as he moved down to lick a long line down Bruce’s chest. Pausing to tweak his nipples with his teeth, making Bruce groan. He moved lower, licking into the newly made cuts until the one below his nipple started to bleed again and he licked greedily at it.

“J-Jay…” he whined, mouth coated in blood, smeared up his cheek and all over Jerome’s hand. He looked down to see Jerome’s mouth also red from licking at him. “Fuck!” He pushed his hips up, looking for anything to grind on. One hand slipping down to fist Jerome’s hair.

Jerome looked up to see brown eyes so dark they looked black. He surged up quickly, locking their bloody lips unto a deep, messy, blood tainted kiss that had them grinding against each other. His hips pushed forward against Bruce and Bruce pushed back up against him, letting their clothed cocks rub together. Even through pants it still felt incredible. 

With a hard nip to his bottom lip, Jerome broke the kiss and moved back down his body, right at his hips were he'd left off. With Bruce’s hands knuckle deep in his hair, he gripped the band of Bruce’s boxers and slacks at the same time and shimmied them down his hips. His heart stuttered as Bruce lifted up his ass to help them slide off. 

The moment his cock was free, Jerome put his face into the juncture of his thighs, taking a deep breath and smelling all things that made him hard. Musk, fresh water from the shower earlier, sweat as well. His mouth watered to taste him for the first time. He groaned, the sound muffled by soft skin and Bruce’s grip in his hair eased up from pulling, to stroking.

“What is it Jay?” He asked as he breathed deeply. His dick was so close to Jerome’s mouth and from the second he’d felt it in the shower, he was addicted.

“I want to try something.” He panted against his thigh, scraping his teeth along sensitive skin. “But first, I want to watch you touch yourself.” Jerome made sure the clothing was kicked off to the side of the table. Bruce was still wearing the shirt around his shoulders, cut from the hem up to the collar.

Brown eyes went wide. “Wouldn’t you rather….I’d rather you do it.” He mumbled, trying to hide his blush. 

“Don’t worry darling, my mouth is going to be all over you soon enough.” He winked salaciously, and Bruce blushed redder. “I just want to see what you look like. Can you show me?”

Bruce nodded after a moment and held his hand out for Jerome. “Gotta get it wet Jay.”

Jerome growled and thought about saying ‘fuck it' and swallow him down. But he wanted to see this side of Bruce. He wanted to break him of being shy like that and bring out the blunt side. The side that didn’t hesitate and the more time they spent together, the easier it was becoming to see that side.

He grabbed Bruce’s palm and spit in the center of it before he let go and moved back enough to watch. “Put your feet on the table.” He instructed, tapping one of his thighs. Bruce quickly planted his feet on the table, legs spread wide and Jerome could see his perfect, untouched hole like this. “That’s good Bruce. So perfect.”

Bruce let out a hushed laugh and willed his blush to fade. He felt exposed in the best way with that hot stare on him. Pleasure shot down his spine the moment his hand came into contact with his dick. Jerome’s spit slicking the way. He gasped as he moved his hand up and down slowly, spreading the spit around.

“Close your eyes, pretend I’m not here.” 

“But I want to see you.” Bruce countered back on a gasp when his slick palm hit the head.

“You will darling. But for now, I want you to do it how you do when you’re alone. Don’t hold back or be shy. Just give in and show me.” He pleaded, licking over his ragged lips as his eyes kept looking both to his eyes and between his split legs, unable not to see both. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked nervously as his palm slowly worked up and down. His eyes roamed greedily all over Jerome’s face, his bare chest and how wide those shoulders were.

Jerome grinned devilishly at him, licking his lips with roaring hunger. “I’m going to watch you. I’m going to memorize everything you do so I can bring you the best pleasure you have ever felt.” He leaned forward and gripped Bruce’s ankles, delicate almost, and spread his long legs wider. “I want to watch you make yourself feel good.”

Bruce groaned at his words, his fist moving a little faster as he did as Jerome asked and closed his eyes. A moment of fear passed over him, the darkness in vastly unfamiliar territory and he couldn’t see Jerome, but he could feel him. He could feel those green eyes burning him like fire, the deep panting that could only come from Jerome’s chest. He pictured the way Jerome looked between his thighs and how much he really wanted that. 

“I want you Jay, please…” he tried again, keeping his eyes closed. 

Jerome shivered as Bruce’s back arched off the table when he swiped over his head. Dark hair thrown back, sticking in places to his head, face flushed and contorted in pleasure, desperation. From what he could tell with each pass over his cock, Bruce liked it a little hard. His grip around it was solid, squeezing a little too tight so the head looked red. But the tip was leaking profusely, obviously it felt good. 

“What about what I want darling?” he asked and leaned forward to place soft, nearly there kisses on Bruce’s knees. That little amount of contact made Bruce gasp loudly. 

“Y-you don’t want me?” Bruce asked with nervousness, his eyes opened slightly.

“I want you in a million ways Bruce darling. Which is why, if you’ll let me…I want to do something to make you feel good.” He placed another half dozen kisses up and down his left leg. 

“Anything!” he moaned and pushed his body up off the table to thrust roughly into his hand. “Anything Jay, please just do it.”

“Your willingness to let me do whatever I want is…” Jerome swallowed down his growl, “enticing.” He moved forward, kissing up the inside of his thigh, sucking creamy skin into his mouth before biting and releasing it again. Each time, a beautiful pink mark appeared, and lust twisted in his gut. 

Bruce quivered for him the higher he went until he was so close, he could feel the up- down motion of Bruce’s hand against his cheek as it moved. The second Bruce’s fist was up by the head, Jerome let his tongue snake out and generously licked the base.

“Fuck!” He kept his eyes closed but reached down with his free hand and captured Jerome around the neck, holding him so he didn’t move. “Again Jay, do it again.”

Jerome smiled and let Bruce’s hand remain on his neck. He repeated his action, this time swirling his tongue more than once around his cock, before heading down to rub his lips against his balls. Bruce pulled him closer and he had no choice but to suck them into his mouth. At first one by one until he swallowed them both down.

“It’s so good…” He moaned brokenly. He was now fucking into his fist hard and pulling Jerome down against him. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop.”

As much as he wanted to keep this up, he had other things in mind. He gently pulled back, letting them slip wetly from his mouth and fought against Bruce’s strong grip and sexy whining. “Easy you greedy little prince, I have more for you.”

“Like what?” Bruce asked, a little excitedly.

Jerome rewarded his bold and sexy behavior with one of his mind numbing laughs that had Bruce quaking in desire. “I want to taste you Bruce.” He smiled when Bruce stopped stroking himself to offer it to him. He chuckled. “Sexy…but that’s not what I wanna taste.” His eyes glanced back down between his legs. “I want to eat you darling.”

Brown eyes narrowed at him and Jerome wasn’t surprised at his confusion or his reply. 

“You want to what?”

“Bruce, your innocents is breathtaking.” He sucked a thumb into his mouth, coating it in saliva before slipping it between Bruce’s split cheeks. Eyebrows rose up to the ceiling when Bruce finally understood. Jerome winked as his thumb pressed against Bruce’s entrance.

“Jerome?” Bruce asked, using his full name without meaning to. “Uh, you….you want to do that?” he shivered when that finger slowly began to move.

“I really, really do.” He quickly licked around Bruce’s balls, then slid his tongue down just a little and Bruce shivered. “You wanna let me?” he paused and waited for his permission. The fact that he was still stroking his dick was a good sign. 

“Yes,” he breathed deeply, trying not to shift his legs too much but they began to shake. “You can.”

Jerome blew him a kiss and Bruce’s hand sped up faster. He never took his eyes off him as he slowly lowered his head to lick slowly over his hole. Bruce gaped loudly, and he just moaned and went back for another taste. It was like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Jerome gripped his thighs and pushed them wider, his tongue moved fast, not yet pushing in but licking everywhere he could

“Jay…fuck Jay…” Bruce arched his back and abandoned his dick to grab the table. He was a little apprehensive when Jerome asked. He’d seen it on porn before but had no idea it would feel like this. 

Jerome shifted, he pulled Bruce’s legs over his shoulders, so his ass rested in the cradle of his arms. He was pushing his thighs forward, nearly bending him in half. He dove back in, holding him at a painful angle. He was groaning against him, nearly whining as he pushed his tongue in slowly, feeling the way Bruce writhed in his arms.

“More!” He whined and leaned up as far as he could, nearly eye level with his dick because of the angle Jerome had him in. “Deeper Jay.”

Jerome growled and pushed all the way in until his entire tongue was swallowed by his ass. He felt hands in his hair and looked up to see Bruce’s eyes closed, his mouth wide open as he pushed him in closer. Fuck, his boy was so eager for anything he could give him. He could hardly wait until he had a chance to be balls deep inside. 

A soft sucking sound drew his attention away from Bruce’s delectable ass as he looked up to see what it was. His mouth, that was wet with spit just went dry. He kept ahold of Bruce’s hips, so he didn’t move, Jerome stood up to see Bruce lightly sucking his own dick. His neck was strained at a bad angle and not all of it would fit but fuck, who the hell cared? Bruce was sucking his own dick.

The amount of lust and desire that overtook him in that moment as he watched the most beautiful, perfect thing he’d ever seen. Brown eyes closed, and he was groaning around himself, nearly whimpering. He knew the moment Bruce noticed he wasn’t eating him out anymore because his eyes shot open and that perfect, slick cock slipped from his mouth.

“Holy fucking shit…” Jerome growled, eyes burning Bruce into the table. “How…when?” He mumbled, mouth dry. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bruce blushed and wiped his mouth on his arm. “The position has to be just right, and I can’t hold it for long…”

“And?!” He snapped, his grip on his ass tightening. “After see that, I want to bend you in half and fuck you while you do that.”

Bruce reached down to grip at Jerome’s body, trying to bring him closer. “Do it Jerome.” He urged and let his tongue roll out, so he could lick the tip of his dick, catching the smallest amount of pre come. “Please don’t make me wait.”

Jerome fisted his hair, pulled him up and connected their lips. Bruce kept it on his tongue just to share that sticky sweetness with him and he craved more. He couldn’t do this anymore, the teasing and all the foreplay. He had to get inside him. As Bruce wrapped his legs around his hips, his dick pushed against his slick, partly stretched hole. On instinct, he pushed forward and felt his body give just the slightest.

He broke the kiss and tried not thrust forward into that tight heat. “Fuck, I feel you Bruce.” He panted against his lips. “Your body wants to let me in. Do you feel it?”

Bruce nodded as he whined into his neck. His heels were pressed into the dimples in Jerome’s back, he lifted his ass and let one hand slip between them to grip Jerome’s thick cock and push it harder against him. “Do it Jay, please just fucking do it.” 

“Baby…” his voice broke before he could finish his sentence. Bruce was literally trying to force his cock inside him, no lube, no prep and he was slowly caving. He was sick enough to pound through Bruce’s pain until it faded and they both came.

“I can take it Jay, I wanna take it!” He begged and slowly moved his hips, swirling the head of Jerome’s cock against him. 

“I can’t…” he breathed deep and pushed those thoughts from his mind. “Gonna hurt too much Brucie. I don’t want to hurt you, I never want that.” He smoothed back dark hair and traced Bruce’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I want it so fucking bad…but we can’t.”

Bruce whined again, that pathetic sound that made Jerome want to give in. “Hold onto me.” He felt Bruce tighten around him, Bruce was roughly kissing and biting up the side of his neck, making it hard to concentrate. He stood with Bruce in his arms and his cock far enough away from his ass, so he could think clearly. 

“You know I can take it Jay,” Bruce whispered into his ear as Jerome moved them through the house. He sucked and licked and bit his neck and the hands on his here ass would tighten, reminding him how never naked he was. “I know you want it like that.”

Jerome bit the inside of cheek. There is a reason he and Bruce were so close, this was half the reason. Bruce wanted the same things he did. He knew just how to press his buttons. “Don’t want to hurt you darling. And trust me, it would hurt.”

Bruce bit down hard on that spot under his chin. Jerome growled and pushed him against the nearest wall and started to rut against him. His cock slid perfectly between his cheeks, nearly close to his entrance and his body ached for it. “Give it to me Jay, please.”

They were almost to Bruce’s room, but he had Bruce pressed against the wall, rutting against him, nearly begging to be let in. His body was shaking with need, the cuts Bruce inflicted rubbed against the boys soft body, spreading the smallest amount of blood between them. He was also pissed off at himself for saying no. He fucking wanted it. 

He ripped off the tie that dangled around his neck, balled it up and shoved it into Bruce’s open mouth, then laid his hand over it. “Shut that dirty little mouth of yours.” He slowed down the hips action, now slowly rubbing between his cheeks. “Leave it in, understood?”

Bruce nodded, smiling playfully. Jerome may have stopped the talking, for now but there were other ways he could tease him. He matched Jerome’s scorching stare with one of his own. As he began walking slowly to the room, he rolled his hips back and forth. 

“Bruce…” he growled out a warning and kicked in the door to his room. He didn’t bother locking it this time. He walked them to the bed and tossed Bruce away from him, temptation…that’s what Bruce was. “Spread your legs.”

Bruce swallowed dryly around the tie and did as he was told. Told, not asked. His legs spread wide and his body started to sweat with how Jerome was looking at him. Like prey, like a piece of meat. Like he wanted to devour him whole. 

Jerome kicked off his shoes off and peeled his unbuttoned, blood soaked pants the rest of the way off until he stood naked, dick practically pointing at Bruce. Brown eyes widened as they looked over it. “See darling boy, my beautiful sexy Prince, I would have split you in two without any more prep.”

Bruce nodded quickly before he rolled over, wincing as the fresh cuts scraped against the sheets and dug for his lube. He tossed the bottle back to Jerome, took his original place and spread his legs wide as he bit around the tie.

Jerome grinned and toyed with the bottle. “Solves that, doesn’t it?” Bruce nodded eagerly, and he’d never been so happy. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there love. But first, I want you to show me how well you work that mouth.” He wiggled two of his fingers, beckoning him forward. 

Bruce slid down until he was able to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs in between both of Jerome’s. His dick was practically in his face, just begging to be sucked. He wanted it. He lifted his hands up and smoothed them up Jerome’s powerful legs, enthralled by the way the muscles shifted under his hands. 

“You want it Bruce?” He softly wound his hand around the back of his neck. When Bruce nodded with big brown eyes. Jerome traced Bruce’s lips with his thumb and slowly eased the tie out. He was tempted to toss it but managed to straighten it out and Bruce dipped his head down, so he could loop it around his neck. 

With a gentle pull, it tightened all the way and Bruce let out a soft breath. “This okay?” he pulled a little until Bruce’s nose brushed against his chest.

“More than okay.” Bruce shivered and rubbed his lips against his chest, hard and smooth. He heard Jerome sigh and lifted his eyes. “Is this okay?” He asked but planted more kisses over his chest, licking at his skin, lightly nipping at him.

“Everything you do is okay Bruce.” He tightened his hold on the tie, roughly keeping him close but at the same him, his other hand pushed slowly through dark hair. “I love your mouth on me.” He shivered as Bruce moved over a nipple, an inch away from one of his scars. 

As he kissed, Bruce noticed Jerome flinched, just as his lips landed on his skin. Now that things were going at a decent pace, unlike the dining room, Jerome seemed nervous. “You sure? You’re flinching.” He paused as he waited for Jerome’s answer, his thumbs lightly sliding back and forth on his hips. 

Jerome thought he was being discrete about it. Apparently, he wasn’t. He should have known Bruce would realize. “It’s not you Brucie, it’s just that….uh, I’m not really used to it.”

“Used to it?” Bruce asked as he rested his chin against him.

“Yeah. No one ever wanted to do this.” He explained, running his fingers through dark hair the whole time to center himself. “Sex before…was just that; sex. More like a one sided thing. Enough to get off, not anything like this.”

Bruce smiled sweetly at him. “Well that’s too bad Jay. Not that I know much about sex, but it should always be enjoyable, for everyone.” He placed a wet kiss on his right side. “Let me show you.” He kissed all over that side of his body, then the other, over one hard nipple. Rolling it between his teeth as Jerome moaned and gasped and lightly pulled his hair. 

“Bruce.” He felt his voice tremble when Bruce was down by his hips, licking at the stab wound he’d created. He had never seen anything so sexy before. Never had anything feel so good. Not even sex. When Bruce applied pressure with his tongue, Jerome tightened his hold on the tie and tried to urge him on. “Keep going darling.”

“Yeah?” He panted as he pulled back with red stained lips. 

Jerome nodded and pulled him back down. “I need your mouth all over me.” His head dropped back when Bruce slid his hands around to squeeze his ass rather aggressively. He really, really wanted Bruce to top him. Even if it was only that one time. He wanted it.

The bed dipped, and Jerome opened his eyes to see Bruce carefully slide to the floor, resting on his knees, naked, between his own legs. Like this, his mouth was at the best possible position to take his dick. That dark look Bruce gave him, looking up with less than innocent eyes, nearly had him coming all over his face.

“Let me show you.” Bruce repeated as he lightly ran his nose up his hard shaft, feeling the warm skin against him. 

“Just do what you’re comfortable with darling. There is other times to learn.” He said as he gripped his chin. Bruce smiled and let that pink tongue slide out to lick at the tip of his dick. Jerome groaned and watched precome stick to his tongue as he pulled away and licked down in a slow line, all the way to his balls.

“Fuck, that’s good.” He mumbled and spread his legs a little wider. He immediately licked Bruce’s palm as it appeared in front of his mouth. He knew what was coming. And it did. Bruce’s wet hand closed around his dick, working him at a steady pace, up and down, turning his mind into mush as that quick as silver tongue moved around his balls. “So good darling, just like that.” He panted when Bruce pulled them into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue. 

Bruce pumped him faster as he groaned around his balls. He loved the way Jerome tasted, the way he praised him and lightly pulled his hair. He released them with a quiet sound and moved to lick back up to the head. But he didn’t stop there, he took him down as far as he could, remembering to relax his mouth and throat and keep his teeth sheathed behind his lips.

“Oh fuck…” Jerome watched with wide eyes as his dick slipped past pink lips, making them stretch around him. He tilted his head to see Bruce’s neck slightly bulging and he had to look away or he’d be done. He focused on his breathing as Bruce’s tongue moved over him, licking and wiggling as he got more comfortable. “Easy baby,” he panted, eyes wide as a few tears leaked from those soft brown eyes. “Work at your own pace.”

Bruce nodded and backed off a little, just to slick the rest of the way as he dipped his head back down. He groaned, he couldn’t help it. He’d wanted to do this on another person for so long and now he was making Jerome feel good. 

“Such a good little prince, taking it so well your first time.” He whispered. Any louder and he felt he might scare Bruce off. He watched with hungry eyes as Bruce took him down, again and again, nearly all the way to the base without choking. He could feel his throat constrict around him and dug his nails deeply into Bruce’s shoulder as he pulled him closer by the tie. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” He breathed without thinking but it had Bruce groaning around him. “If your tight little ass feels anything like your perfect mouth, I won’t last very long.”

Bruce grabbed his hips and pulled back, he took a deep breath and met blazing green eyes. “I want you to come in my mouth Jay, please?” He begged and licked a drop of precome off his head. “Please let me taste you.”

Jerome nearly came at that. This beautiful, virgin boy was begging him to come down his throat. How could he say no? “Anything you want darling.” He grabbed his dick and rubbed the head over slick lips, smiling when Bruce’s tongue shot out to lick him. “You gonna swallow it?”

“Yes! I want to.” Bruce blushed hotly, feeling extra self-conscious about this. 

Jerome wanted to pull him up and kiss him. He wanted to rub their naked bodies together. He wanted to bend Bruce over that bed and lose himself. But this wasn’t that time. Instead, he fisted Bruce’s hair hard enough to make him gasp. “Get to work little prince,” he smiled when Bruce whimpered. “But don’t swallow until I tell you, okay?”

Bruce nodded without question and swallowed him back down. He took more of him in this time after being able to adjust and allow his jaw to pop back into place. Jerome groaned louder because of it, slowly moving his hips, his dick sliding eagerly between his lips. The faster he moved, the less work he did. Jerome just took over and began fucking into his mouth and all he did was hold on and take it. 

“Take it all baby, fuck…look at you.” He watched proudly as Bruce took everything. He was full on fucking into his mouth and Bruce was trembling for it. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with how incredible his mouth felt. Not with Bruce moaning around him or the firm grip on his ass, the way Bruce’s dick was hard and ready. 

He was nearly there, he could feel it at the tip, but it just wouldn’t come. He focused on Bruce, on doing everything imaginable with him, but it wasn’t until he felt Bruce’s teeth against his dick, blunt nails in his ass, that his hips stuttered. 

“Fuck…Fuck…” he pulled the tie tight, expecting Bruce to object but he just closed his eyes and took it. “Right there baby…just a little more.” His teeth dug in harder. “Yes…yes…yes!!” Jerome gripped his throat and came hard, eyes going crossed as he filled up Bruce’s mouth. 

Bruce groaned and resisted the urge to swallow. His come was thick and he wanted to drink it down. He kept his mouth closed as Jerome pulled out and yanked him up by the tie. He couldn’t smile, couldn’t speak…only wait. 

Jerome pulled him close and lightly pried his mouth open. Even with being do careful not to spill it, his come spilled down over Bruce’s lips, then his chin since there was so much. He watched it drip down, sliding wetly to a nipple before he kissed him. He squeezed Bruce’s cheeks until the come poured into his mouth and he groaned and pushed it back in, kissing him hard and deep, sharing the taste back and forth. 

And Bruce loved it. Jerome heard each moan as Bruce eagerly fed it back to him before swallowing it for the last time. Jerome growled into the kiss and swirled his tongue all around. He pulled back and laughed, Bruce trembled. “My my little prince. First time snowballing?”

Bruce nodded and licked his lips. “I do okay?”

Jerome bent down and scooped him up by his ass, tossing him on the bed and crawling between his legs. “Like a fucking champ Bruce.” He trapped Bruce’s hands above his head and moved against him. “Like a porn star.”

Bruce blushed and turned his head to the side. “Jay…”

He’d made him blush, how sweet. “I’m serious baby, fuck you did so good, makes me want to do it over and over just to watch you.” He moved back to look into his eyes, to show how serious he was before he kissed down his neck, planting small kisses over that healing cut before going lower with deeper kisses, ones that left a mark. Scraping teeth over his nipples, tonging each cut he made. “Wanna make you come Bruce.”

“I need it Jay, I need it!” Bruce moaned arched to get closer to his mouth, hands tangled in his red hair, damp with sweat. He was beautiful. He squirmed in desire as Jerome got closer to his dick, he wanted to feel his mouth again so bad. He’d been thinking about it all day, but he wanted other things now. “Jay?” He whimpered as hot breath rolled against his head.

Jerome looked up, entranced with Bruce’s fucked outlook. He was so close, one lick away from tasting him but Bruce commanded his attention. “Yes, darling?”

Bruce blushed again, unable to stop it. “Can you do that other thing?” he mumbled, not saying it on purpose. It made his body burn just thinking about it but saying it too?

Jerome grinned and sat up on his knees between Bruce’s spread legs. He loved how nervous he was, how shy he could be at times. Like now. He ran his hands up Bruce’s legs, squeezing hard when he gripped his thighs. Bruce whimpered as he spread them wide, glancing down to see him again. 

“The other thing?” He smiled when Bruce scowled at him. His hands moved to jerk him a few times, drowning in the sounds he made. “Can you say it? Just once…” 

Bruce smiled shyly. “I-I want you to eat me.”

Jerome growled, gripped his hips and roughly flipped him over, making sure to dodge his long legs as he adjusted on his stomach. He admired the arch of his back, smooth skin, flawless. “I need to mark you up Brucie, too much soft skin here.” He scraped his nails down his back before slapping his ass hard.

“You can do anything to me Jay, anything.” He moaned and gripped the bed hard, wiggling his ass back. “Just touch me.”

“On your knees.” He growled as a reply and helped him move by gripping his hips and pulling him up. He smoothed a hand back up Bruce s spine and pushed his shoulders and face into the bed. “Face down, ass up.” He spanked him again, his dick pulsed at the sight of his red handprint against it.

Bruce groaned into the bed. Each time Jerome spanked him, he wiggled his ass for more. “Again…more.” He panted, needy for it.

Before he dove in face first for the next two hours, he quickly removed the tie from around Bruce’s neck and wrapped it tightly around his own. Brown eyes went cosmically wide as he did, and Jerome knew what he was thinking about, because he’d thought of it before him. He grabbed the end of the tie as he slotted himself against Bruce’s back. Every part of his front touched Bruce’s back. Bruce writhed under him, pushing his ass against his dick.

“Use it,” he panted into Bruce’s ear as he tucked the end of the tie into his palm. “Don’t hold back baby, pull as hard as you want.”

Bruce was shaking. He knew what came next, he fucking wanted it. He nodded but before Jerome could pull away, he gripped his hair and devoured his mouth. Thrusting his tongue in and out as they kissed fast and messy.

“Fuck me Jay.” He whispered.

Jerome pulled back, grinning as Bruce pulled the tie hard, barely giving him any slack. He used his thighs to further spread Bruce’s, putting him at a bunched up angle with his back arched almost painfully. He gripped his hips and pulled them back up, so he could rub against him.

“This position too much?” He breathed and watched Bruce bite the bed.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Bruce replied with a needy sigh. “Don’t worry about me Jay, I can take it.”

Jerome bent down, choking a little as he reached the limit on the ties slack, he kissed over the dimples in his lower back, over warm cheeks from his hands. He parted his ass wide and licked from his balls, to his hole, groaning wildly.

“Yes!” Bruce groaned and pushed back as he pulled the tie. The choked up sound made him quiver and ache. “Please don’t stop, please.” 

Jerome swallowed as much as he was able and ate him. He swirled his tongue in slow circles, then fast, teasing him with every other thrust. He blew cold air against him before locking his jaw and sucking hard. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe he loved every second of it. 

“Your tongue…need it in me.” He begged and looked over his shoulder to see Jerome’s face, turning pink with lack of oxygen. He moaned and pulled harder. “Need me to stop?”

Jerome growled his disapproval and dug in deeper. He watched Bruce’s face contort into mind numbing pleasure as he finally slipped his tongue inside. Bruce hissed, and he groaned. Fuck, it was hot and tight around him. He wiggled it in deep until he couldn’t breathe. 

“I feel it Jay…” Bruce pushed back, fucking himself on Jerome’s tongue. “But I need more, please.” It wasn’t enough. “I wanna come so fucking bad.”

Jerome tore his mouth away and breathed in deep, ragged. He felt dizzy, like he might pass out, but it made his dick throb, pulsating with the need to split him open. “Can I finger you baby?” his voice was shot, raw.

Bruce’s eyes rolled back, and he quickly tossed the lube closer to him. “Yes. Hurry Jay, it hurts so fucking bad.” 

Jerome smoothed his sweaty hair back from his flushed face. “I’m going to make you see the stars my love. I’m going to give you everything you need.”

They were both too gone to realize what Jerome had called him. In too deep, with no room to think, only to feel. To take pleasure in each other, in their bodies. Skin to skin, hearts bare and minds stripped of reason, of caution. 

Jerome grabbed the bottle, squeezed a small amount on two of his fingers before he tossed it aside. He rubbed Bruce’s lower back as one finger coated his hole, swirling around it slowly, letting him get used to the feeling. As much as he wanted to watch his fingers penetrating Bruce for the first time, he needed to watch his face. 

His own dick, hard and threatening to bust, pressed against one cheek as Jerome slowly pushed one lubed finger inside, all the way to the knuckle. He groaned, Bruce was tight and hot and perfect. Bruce whined. It was an odd feeling at first. Not really good or bad, just pressure. But when he looked back to see Jerome’s lust stricken face, something inside jolted him. He pushed back as Jerome pushed that same finger back in, going deeper and this time he felt it.

“Jerome!” He groaned and lay nearly broken as Jerome fingered him.

“Feel good Brucie?” He bit his lip and pushed back in deep. When Bruce nodded fast, he pulled it out, added a little more lube and aimed two at him. “Adding another one. You’re doing so good.” He pushed them in slower and Bruce gripped the noose around his neck tight. He grinned and pushed them in hard. “Relax and let this perfect ass take it baby. You were made to take it.”

Bruce tightened his hold on Jerome but relaxed and those long, thick, skillful fingers slipped deeper , brushing against something that had him bowing off the bed, eagerly fucking against him. “Right there! OH yes!” 

“Right there, huh baby?” He growled and pressed harder against his prostate. He knew Bruce was close, fuck, he was close again. Just feeling Bruce try and get him in deeper. “Work your cock for me. Let’s make you come, yeah?”

He slid his free hand under his body to grip his dick. He trembled at the first pull, closing his eyes as Jerome worked that spot. “Make me come Jay, fuck…please. I need it…” he begged, nearly out of his mind.

With his own groan, he pushed his cock against Bruce’s ass as he fingered him. He was so close, just as Bruce was. He knew if Bruce wasn’t choking him, he wouldn’t be so close but the lack of air….fuck, he liked it. “Give it up for me Bruce, make us both come!” 

“Now!!” his body bucked forward. “Now Jay, shit…shit…” he came hard, tightening his body as he spilled over his hand and the sheets. He closed his eyes, pumping into his hand slowly. He felt Jerome slide his fingers out and jerked himself fast, panting hard. “Mark me up Jay, come all over me.”

That was it. He kept his eyes open as he came fast, shooting ropes of come up Bruce’s ass, on his lower back and even pooling into those dimples. He chuckled as he sagged forward, immediately licking up his come. His hands smoothed to the mess Bruce made and rubbed it all over Bruce’s chest. 

“Jay…” Bruce smiled. “You’re gonna make me hard again.” 

Jerome grinned at the fact that he just smeared Bruce with his own come and he didn’t care. That it would make him hard again was just sexy. “Is that so bad?” He questioned as he grabbed him around the waist and flopped to their sides. Bruce shimmied up against his front and sighed contently.

“Yes, because I’m exhausted.” He yawned and turned his head back to kiss him.

Jerome gripped his jaw and deepened it, slowly rocking his hips until Bruce chuckled and broke the kiss. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“No, you can’t.” he said softly and turned around, so he was facing him, legs tangled together. Face to face with his scars. “You’re beautiful.”

Jerome closed his eyes. It hit too close to home. Made him feel too much. It pulled at his heart to hear that. It didn’t matter that Bruce said it often or with absolute conviction, his heart pulsed with gratitude for finding Bruce, for being able to share these moments with him. It was the highest honor he’d ever been given.

A hand laid over his cheek, brushing away what must have been a tear from his eyes because Jerome could feel the wetness against Bruce’s fingers. He felt it again without a doubt now. He loved Bruce Wayne. Jerome Valeska loved Bruce Wayne. He wanted to say it as he opened his eyes to see Bruce so close to him, their foreheads touching. 

Jerome mimicked Bruce and cupped his cheek, wanting so badly to say those three words. But he couldn’t. They stuck to his mouth like glue and when he opened his mouth, a whimper came out.

“Shhhh, don’t cry Jay.” Bruce lightly kissed his lips. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

“I have to try.” He replied roughly. He closed his eyes again, seeing all the things he felt in Bruce’s eyes was making him anxious. “I don’t deserve you Bruce Wayne. I don’t think anyone does.”

“I used to think I didn’t deserve anyone Jay. That I’d be alone. But we found each other.” He scooted closer until there was no space between them. “I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.”

“I will never leave you darling boy,” he brushed hair from his face and smiled when it fell back as he tried to tuck it behind his ear. “I want to share everything with you…even the bad parts.”

“Bad parts too Jay.” He agreed and nuzzled his nose. “Just don’t leave tomorrow without saying goodbye, please.”

Jerome nodded and tucked Bruce’s head under his chin. He smiled when he cuddled against his chest, one hand resting over his heart. His hands circled his prince, one hand tucked into his hair, slowly petting it while the other drew small pictures on his lower back. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, smelling their scent mixed together.

“Sweet dreams little prince.” He whispered as he kissed his hair. Bruce was already asleep, but he made a soft humming sound and nuzzled his neck. “I love you so much…you don’t even know.”


	7. The Spark That Lights the Fire

The Sound of Laughter  
Chapter 7- The Spark That Lights the Fire

The smell of coffee lured Jim from the folded up position on his desk. He moved his face away from the crook of his arm, feeling lines on his cheek from his notebook, blinked away sleep as he fondly looked at the steaming cup of coffee that had been placed in front of him.

“Rise and shine Cap.” Harvey pulled back a chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

His arm popped with a nasty sound as he stretched, rubbing the rough marks on his cheek. He took the cup and held it up to his nose, inhaling the strong smell that kept him alive. 

One look at Harvey over the brim of his cup and he wanted to shoot him. He looked fresh and clean, rested and put together. After staking out Wayne Manor all night, with nothing to show for it, he had made it back to headquarters at about 4. Harvey, of course, missed out on the late night steak out and opted to go home and sleep. That traitor.

Harvey snorted out a laugh. “Don’t look at me like that Jim, I told you it could wait until morning.”

“No, it couldn’t have.” He snapped because his partner was right. He’d gotten nowhere at Bruce’s. Just a wasted night and a bad mood. “I was trying to get at him with his guard down, get him to show a little guilt or something.”

“And did he?”

“Not even a little bit.” He replied dryly. Bruce had held himself well last night. It wasn’t what he needed to get Jerome, but the kid was stronger than he thought. “He did ask me who was going to pay for Loeb's crimes though.”

“Kids got us there Jim. Loeb was a mean snake.”

“So is Jerome.” He bit back, nearly spilling his coffee. He was getting worked up again. “We need something to prove Jerome was talking to Bruce.”

“Why? It’s not like Valeska doesn’t have a long list of crimes behind him. I don’t think statutory rape is gonna take him down.” 

Jim grimaced because he was right, statutory rape was hardly a slap on the wrist in comparison with what Jerome has had to endure. In other circumstances, he might pity Jerome. But not when he was on his murder destruction steak. 

“No, it won’t. But it’ll give us probable cause to bring Bruce in for questioning.” Jim smiled a little because he knew if Bruce was being detained, Jerome would have to show his face.

“Whoa there Jim, are you nuts? We can’t just arrest Bruce Wayne.” 

“Why not?” 

Harvey shook his head in disbelief. “For one, he owns the majority of Gotham, he is the prince of Gotham Jim. For two, he had an entire empire of lawyers at his beck and call. One look at the evidence we don’t have, and those vultures will rip us to pieces. And three, if we have Bruce, Jerome will come for him.”

“We can detain him for at least 24 hours. I don’t think he’ll call his lawyers right away either. I don’t know if Jerome has told him anything about what he’s been up to, but Bruce is probably curious.”

“True. But if he asks for a lawyer the only thing, we are doing is holding a 15 year old. That’s not something to gloat over.” Harvey shook his head and dipped his hat low on his face. “Do you think Jerome just wants the money?”

Jim took a drink of the luke warm coffee. “At first I thought so. It’s not like Jerome has anything to offer Bruce. But if Jerome wanted money, he could just threaten him for it. Not try to sleep with the kid.”

“Is there anything we can use against him, Jerome, not Bruce. I don’t want to get on that butlers bad side.”

Bad side was right. Jim knew exactly what Alfred was capable of. And that sparked his first idea. “Maybe Bruce is on his bad side.” Harvey peeked at him skeptically. “We know how protective Alfred is, he wouldn’t want Jerome near Bruce. And I’m sure he might have a few things to say about that phone call.”

“Jim, he is the butler, not his uncle or father. There is only so much influence he has.”

“He has more than we do right now. At least he may be able to get some information as to what’s been going on. They live together. He has probably noticed Bruce acting strange.”

Harvey nodded. “I see that, but what happens when Bruce has had enough and shuts him down? He may be the boys legal guardian, but he doesn’t have control over him like that.”

This was another time when he wanted to just shoot Harvey. All of a sudden, he’s filled to the brim with information. It was ridiculous. 

“Do you have any better leads Harv?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrows as he took another drink.

“Maybe. We do have the number we got from Penguin. Have you tried to track it down or are you just gunnin for Bruce first?”

Jim ruffled through the papers and pulled out a specific one before he tossed it to him. “Dead end. It’s a burner phone. No way to trace who bought it. Also, half the numbers dialed don’t work any more.”

Harvey studied the paper closely. “And I don’t see any numbers that Wayne Manor or Bruce have either so unless Bruce changed his phone number, or Penguin lied about it, then maybe it wasn’t Wayne over the phone.”

“Yes, I saw that too.” He grumbled and took another drink. He glanced at his watch to see it was just barely 5 in the morning. Harvey had woken him up early… “Got any other ideas detective?”

“I’m full of them Jimbo. Like this one; you see if that Frankie henchman lady came back in any of the databases yet?”

He went through the stack of papers again and handed it over. “Kind of. Called the university, they only gave me a limited amount of information because we have no warrant, but they confirmed her name was Frankie; middle name, no first or last, she was trying to get into med school but as Oswald said, she went through something and dropped out.”

“Frankie? No last or first name and they just let her in?” he shook his head, a little pissed off. “They probably have more than that but like you said, no warrant.” He didn’t mention that he would he able to get the information from them himself, Jim didn’t tolerate that stuff on his watch. 

“This is what brought me back to Bruce. We don’t have any info on Frankie, or where Jerome might be. I can’t even properly steak out Wayne Manor because Bruce kindly reminded me that his property line goes 30 feet from the gate.”

Harvey doubled over laughing as his hat dropped and he clutched his stomach. “No shit?” Jim shook his head. “Wow, he is getting feisty as he gets older, huh? Maybe he does know where Jerome is.”

Jim leaned forward and set his cup down. “So, Bruce being a smartass suddenly puts you back on my Bruce detainment team? Why?”

“Like you said, the kid is always helpful. Now he’s being helpful and shady about property lines? Feels like he’s hiding something.”

Jim clapped his hands, smiling. “Good! Now that we have a direction we can agree on; we need a game plan. First, I say we go see Bruce again, together. You can ask questions and I can talk to Alfred and get a look around.”

He put his hand up. “Me talk to the kid? But he hates me.”

“No he doesn’t. You’re just not his friend and that’s what we need. He doesn’t need a friend right now. We need answers and he won’t know how to read you like he does me.”

“Okay, this is sounding good.” 

“After that, I say we hit up the local gangsters, try and get some info on Jerome or Frankie. People can’t be too happy about what he’s doin. He’s makin them look bad.”

Harvey nodded and grabbed for some of the papers on Jim’s desk. “We can talk to Fish, see if her little Penguin came crying to her after his previous club exploded.”

Jim cringed. He really, really didn’t want to go see Fish Mooney. It was dangerous and they would either end up in a trap for threatening Oswald or owing her a favor. Those never came cheap and they were always messy. 

“I only agree about Fish, if we have something to use against her. I don’t want to go in there blind.” 

“Gonna have to dig deep for that Jim. Her activities aren’t much of a secret in Gotham. Anyone can know her business and she still makes it work.”

Jim nodded. He would have to think on that before he gave into Harvey and asked her. What they really needed was something to use on Bruce or Jerome that no one knew… the idea bulb above his head click on and he cringed from the thoughts he was having. 

“I may have one idea, but it’s low…even for us.” Jim gave Harvey a serious look, one that said he wasn’t playing around with this one.

“It can’t be that bad.” 

“It is Harv. It is that bad.” He took a deep breath and unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a fire safe box, with another lock. Harvey narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He unlocked that one as well and took out the large police folder and set it on the desk.

“What’s that?”

“That is either going to break the case with Bruce, or it’s going to bite us in the ass…” he shook his head, imagining if it went in their favor, and if it didn’t…either way, he would regret it and have nightmares for a long time. “This is the file we have on Jerome.”

“And that requires 2 locks? It’s not like I wasn’t there the whole time. Hell, most of my work is in the folder.”

Jim shook his head. “No, this is a different one. One we, we meaning Lucius and I decided not to share with anyone. It would only add more fuel to the fire, and we wanted to keep some of the information about him secret.”

Harvey was pissed. Jim could see that clear as day. They had been partners when they had first heard about Jerome. Then he managed to snag the open Captain position and had a leg up on the man who taught him the majority of what he knows. He didn’t like keeping it from him, or their fellow officers but he decided and kept to it.

“I couldn’t let this get out Harvey. I made the call because it wasn’t anything we could use at the moment. But we can now.”

“Just for your information, I’m mad at you for keepin me out of this. He was as much mine as he was yours.” 

“I agree 100% Harv.” He nodded at the man glaring at him. “Okay, so we poked Jerome a little harder the second time and found out more about his childhood.”

“How’s that gonna help now?” Harvey scuffed.

He ignored the sarcastic comment and continued. “If Jerome didn’t kill his mother, I’d want to do it myself. Jerome confessed to wanting to kill her for the way she’d been treating them. Beatings, drugs, alcohol, all that bad stuff.”

“Okay…”

“He said she had been trying to get his brother, Jeremiah into bed with her.” He finally said it out loud. Even with Lucius he couldn’t talk about it. And with the look Harvey gave him, he couldn’t blame him.

“Into bed like…?”

Jim nodded and felt bile rise up in his throat. “Yes, she was trying to have sex with him. Jerome said he stopped it as soon as he found out but had no idea if they actually had sex or not. Jeremiah kinda hated him after, according to Jerome.”

“That’s sick, I’ll admit. And you’re right, if he didn’t kill her, someone else should have. But why does that help with Bruce?”

Jim took another deep breath and braced himself for the worst part of it all. “I asked him a little more about how he knew about Lila and Jeremiah….” He took another breath. “After while, he told me that the reason he’d caught them together is because Jeremiah was supposed to be there waiting for him…”

Harvey cocked his head, trying to work through it.

Jim sighed, knowing Harvey would need the little push to get there. “Waiting for him as in…waiting for him, instead of Lila.” He didn’t even want to say it out loud.

“Waiting for what?”

Jim groaned. “Jesus Harv…Jeremiah was supposed to be meeting Jerome to…have sex, not Lila.” He huffed and glared at him for making him say it.

Harvey jumped up from the chair so fast it got knocked backwards. “So…no, that can’t be right Jim.” He started pacing around, ignoring the way his stomach turned on him. “So, Jerome killed his mother because she was trying to fuck his….lover, brother…?” 

Jim nodded, wearing his own mask of disgust and horror. At first, he thought Jerome was making it all up at their expense. Saying the worst possible things to get them to flinch. It worked. But the way Jerome acted as he said it and the way he didn’t want to talk about it, let him know how true the story was.

“It seems that way…yes. I tried to get him to elaborate but he clamed up after that. Refused to acknowledge what he admitted to me in the first place.”

“This….I don’t even…what do we do with that Jim?” he asked and kept pacing. “Lila Valeska is 6 feet under, and we have no idea where to find Jeremiah.”

“Like I said, we can use this but it’s a dirty move. We can tell Bruce.”

Harvey stopped pacing and flinched like he was seconds away from getting slapped. “That’s cold Jim. I understand why you didn’t tell the press about this, or make it available to the entire precinct but telling Bruce, just to what, gross him out? Make him see who Jerome really is?” it was bad. “That’s like scraping the bottom of the barrel.”

“I know. But it might help. We can see how our other ideas work out before we do it or not, but if it helps capture Jerome and keep Bruce away from him, it might be worth it.”

In all fairness, Jim had no idea if this would help or not. It was a dirty move. Using someone deepest secrets, ones never meant to see the light of day, using them against someone for their own benefit. Even if it was for the safety of Gotham and its citizens. He didn’t even have all the information about how it all came to happen. Jerome didn’t talk about it after that. But they were between a rock and a harder place and needed a leg up.

It might just scare Bruce enough to think clearly about who he was engaging with. It might make him see what Jerome was actually capable of. But at what cost? Bruce would probably be emotionally and mentally scared for the rest of his life and what would Jerome do if they used his back story against him? They might as well declare war against him. The move was risky, but what other choice was there?

“We need to check those other leads first. Talk to Fish, Bruce and Alfred again. Maybe poke around the underworld for intel. But we hold off on the other shit.” 

Jim was surprised at Harvey’s insistence that they wait. He wasn’t someone who wanted to wait around and see. He broke the rules, the laws and got the bad guys. So, if Harvey didn’t think it was a good idea to crack open that can of madness, he would wait. 

“I agree.” He put the folder back into the fire box, locked it, then put it in that bottom drawer and locked that as well. Even out of sight it was easier to bear. “For now, dig up what you can on Fish to use as collateral, even if that means dirt on Oswald. She would help if he was involved.”

Harvey nodded and headed to the door. He stopped just short of leaving and turned around. “I know you’re the big boss now Jim, but you don’t get to keep shit like that from me. I worked just as hard as you did to get here, and I deserve to know if I’m still your partner.”

Jim didn’t like that feeling, the one that suggested their friendship was on the rocks. It made his chest tighten and it made the job seem that much harder. “I need you as my partner Harvey.”

“I need that too Jim.” He nodded his thank you. “I’ll let you know what I dig up on Fish.”

“Around noon, make sure you’re here to head to Bruce’s. Need to get this goin as soon as possible.” Jim nearly had to shout as Harvey was already walking away. He knew keeping that secret would bite him in the ass eventually and he also knew it would take Harvey some time to forgive the deceit, he just hoped it wouldn’t ruin them in the future. 

**

Jerome slowly wakes up to the sound of his phone chirping at him. He reaches an arm out without opening his eyes, trying to slap it into silence without moving but his arm flailed in the air, not even coming close to the phone. His arm dropped back down as he groaned, and it stopped beeping.

He snuggled back into the warmth of whatever he was cuddling against. He couldn’t remember very much at the moment, too tired and comfortable to tell where he was. He inhaled deeply and that smell triggered everything.

From meeting Bruce’s friend, to sneaking into the Manor and Bruce cooking, to their heart to heart talk…then nothing but naked skin and hushed moans. 

Jerome groaned and pulled Bruce closer to him by his hips, figuring out that he had his head stuffed in between his shoulder blades, dark hair tickling his nose. He grinned and wiggled closer as Bruce moved back against him. 

The urge to get lulled back to sleep was destroyed as soon as his phone went off again. This time, he opened his eyes to look around. The room looked like a tornado came twirling through it. Clothes, bloody and ripped littered the floor, the bed and most of the hallway. The desk that had been by the door had items knocked to the floor. The bed was nearly stripped of it’s comforter, only a sheet was covering them. They were naked as they were when they fell to the bed, covered in dried sweat, come and blood. 

Jerome was curled around Bruce so perfectly. Being older and a little taller had its advantages. Bruce fit snuggly in front of him, hands folded over his own hands that held him close. His deep breathing let Jerome knew he was still asleep. The sound of the phone would most likely wake him up if it didn’t get answered.

He placed a soft kiss to Bruce’s jaw and untangled himself as he slipped from the bed and pulled the sheet closer to make up for his lack of body heat. His heart fluttered a little when Bruce turned over and laid in the warm spot he’d just left, nuzzling his face as he took a deep breath. 

The phone was temporarily forgotten as he watched him. He was beautiful, stunning…and his. They hadn’t talked about that, but he already knew, and he was sure Bruce did too. They might be able to fight it if they tried. To part ways, like so many people wanted, to leave each other alone and see how it turned out. But the longer he thought about doing it, just grabbing his clothes and leaving Bruce and Gotham behind, the sicker he felt. His heart was breaking just from the thought of not seeing him anymore.  
He was in deep. Too deep to leave. 

When the phone chirped again, he tore himself away from Bruce, dug through his pants and found it. It wasn’t even 6 in the morning yet. Frankie's name flashed on the screen, he headed towards the bathroom quietly, shut the door a little and answered it.

“Pooh bear?”

Frankie sighed heavily into the phone. “You had me scared puddin. Ya didn’t come home.”

Jerome smiled. Truth was, he had no intention of staying. He knew he’d only been asleep for an hour or so, but it was further into the morning than he wanted. Staying the night meant something, something more than anything sexual they had done. It was just more, and he wasn’t sure if Bruce wanted that. He did, for sure. No questions. But he wouldn’t assume anything of Bruce until the words came out of his mouth. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stay so late.” He looked into the mirror, expecting to find a more haggard reflection of himself but he looked okay. Smiling, dark circles around his eyes faded a little. A pinkish glow to his cheeks, after glow. What he did notice was the mark around his neck from when Bruce used the tie on him, nearly red and raw and swallowing pained him a little. It was fantastic. “I got carried away.”

Frankie laughed. “I bet you did!” She said in that sing song voice. “You comin back soon?”

“Yup, the window here is nearly closed. Why, is something wrong?” 

“I wouldn’t say wrong…but I heard from a few goons that Jim Gordon was snooping around, asking questions.”

He cursed. “What kind of questions?”

“Not the good kind Mr. J. Word is, he even saw the Penguin about you.” She whistled. “Can’t be a good sign. I wanted to see what you wanna do about it.”

Jerome leaned against the counter and pinched his nose. This was not how he wanted to be woken up. Not when he had a very naked prince in that bed. He should be using the time he had left to drink his fill before he had to leave…and that’s what he was going to do.

“Find out all you can without arousing suspicions. I don’t want anyone to know we know about it. We might have to stop and see Penguin before the day is out, so maybe get the goons you hate the least, so we have back up.”

Frankie huffed into the phone. “I hate those goons!! They don’t even laugh with us.”

He smiled. “I know doll. We can kill them after we get what we want. Deal?”

She squeaked loudly. “Deal!! Come back soon puddin.” 

Jerome ended the call with a shake of his head. Why he had been expecting crime to take a day off was ludicrous. The butler, Alfred, if he remembered what Bruce had said, would be back today and now he actually had work to do. Even though he wanted to crawl back into that bed and stay that way.

He left his phone in the bathroom and headed back out to see that Bruce was laying in his spot, still fast asleep. He walked to the end of the bed and stared at him. That sheet had been pulled low on his hips, hips that had bruises in the shapes of his fingers pressed into it. He grinned and looked for other signs of their passion. Three cuts, caked with dried blood, slightly dark from where they were bruising. A hickey on Bruce’s collar bone, scrapes from his nails down Bruce’s chest, even his pretty little throat had a thin band of rubbed skin, raw from where he pulled the tie. 

Jerome walked to the empty side of the bed and slowly crawled back to him. As he settled between Bruce’s spread legs, he pulled the sheet back over their legs. Bruce shifted under him, hands going to his shoulders. Brown eyes opened the moment his hands ran through tangled hair.

Jerome gave him a blinding smile and put their heads together, pressing their naked bodies as close as possible and Bruce helped, locking one ankle around his leg while his arms held onto his shoulders. They closed their eyes, just soaking in the feeling of being together openly like this. To feel each other’s bodies before it was taken from them.

“Morning.” Bruce cleared his throat when it came out rough sounding. It ached a little, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Morning darling.” Jerome untangled one hand from his hair and moved it slowly down Bruce’s body, pushing one of his thighs to lock tighter around him. “You feel okay?” he asked as he brushed their lips close together.

Bruce nodded and rubbed his hands up and down Jerome’s shoulders and spine, taking a moment to grip the firm globes of his ass which had Jerome grinding against him. “F-fine.” 

Jerome watched his face as he slowly moved against him, just one push of his hips made their cocks slide together, one push and Bruce was shaking under him. Brown eyes closed, that pretty mouth parted as he panted. He was stunning. 

“You don’t feel fine.” He mouthed over his jaw, making his way to the ring around his neck and gave another push of his hips. “You feel fucking incredible.” 

Bruce groaned and arched his back, making their bodies slide together perfectly. Jerome was hard and pressed against him, rubbing just enough to tease. “Someone woke up in a mood.” He smiled.

“I woke up plastered to your back.” He kissed over his right shoulder, then onto his collar bones. Bruce had one hand around the back of his neck, urging him on. “I had your tight little ass pressed right up against me.”

“J-Jay…” he pressed his hand onto Jerome’s ass and moved up against him. “I want you.”

Those words always made him shiver and he knew he would never get tired of hearing them. He rose up from licking on his neck, to devouring his mouth in a heated kiss. They kissed urgently, teeth and tongues clashing, too messy and wet but too good to stop. Jerome gripped his thigh and rolled his body against him. 

The longer they kissed, the harder they moved together. Bruce was panting into their kiss, letting out groans and a few curses, pleads for more and Jerome knew he wanted every morning to be like this. He wanted to wake up surrounded by Bruce’s body, by his mouth against his own, that body he loved so much rubbing against him. He wanted it every day and night.

Bruce fisted his hair and he was pulled away, nearly growling at the lack of contact. He grabbed both of Bruce’s wrists and jerked them above his head, making him squeal lightly as he held them there with one hand while the other cupped his face and resumed their kiss.

A phone ringing loudly from the desk drew his attention and he ended the kiss with a glare in it’s direction. The kiss was broken, and Bruce was panting beautifully under him. He released his arms and rolled over to let Bruce walk naked to answer the phone. He admired the view, long lean legs, his perky little ass, up the smooth, lightly muscled expansion of his back. He wanted to mark every inch of untouched skin he could see…miles and miles of it.

He groaned and turned to his back; legs spread wide. His hands moved shakily down his body, pausing to roughly pinch his nipples. His gasp made Bruce turn to look at him, eyes wide, jaw nearly scraping the floor. Jerome smiled and kept going down his chest, scratching hard against his slides and his hips. He yelped when his fingers brushed the knife wound and it made his dick twitch and leak all over his belly.

“Bruce…” he groaned and gripped himself, stroking slowly and never looking away from that dark stare. His legs spread wide and Bruce’s head tilted just like he wanted it to. He gripped his balls and lightly squeezed them, lifting them up just enough for Bruce to get a look at his hole, to see if he was tempted. 

“No, I’m here Alfred.” Bruce mumbled into the phone, hardly paying attention to the chatter in his ear. He shot Jerome a half annoyed look but never looked away. “Uh huh…” he licked his lips and took a step towards the bed. “Around 9? Yeah, see you then.” He hung the phone up and slowly walked back to the bed.

“Your nanny comin home soon?” Jerome asked on a groan as he smeared more pre-come down his dick. The closer Bruce got to the bed, the more he remembered about last night. 

Bruce glanced at the clock. “We have about an hour.” He narrowed his eyes at Jerome. “Why?”

Jerome grinned and shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Bruce moved close enough for him to grip his wrists and pull him closer. A chill ran over him as Bruce stood between his legs in the dominant position. 

“Just wondering how much time we have.” He pressed their heads together and ran his hands up into Bruce’s hair. Bruce’s hands moved up his thighs to settle on his hips. “We should take a bath.”

Bruce barked out a surprised laugh. “You go from stroking yourself to taking a bath in just a few seconds?” he nuzzled their noses together, unable to get that smile off his face. “I want to know how your mind works.”

“Oh, I’m sure you already know how it works.” He eyes the cuts on Bruce’s body. “You are more like me than you realize.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Bruce said roughly as Jerome ran his fingers over each cut. He wasn’t sure if Jerome was trying to reopen them, but he knew if that got started, an hour wouldn’t be enough time.

“I’m glad you do.” Jerome whispered as he kissed him. “Let me go run a bath. We need to clean these.”

Bruce smiled as Jerome slipped past him. The moment he got out of reach, he wanted to run back after him. Jerome’s ass was finally in his sights. All this, everything they’d done had put him in the submissive role. He hadn’t had a chance to fully appreciate Jerome’s ass. But with an ass like that, he needed to. 

Bruce followed after a minute when he heard the bath start and found Jerome halfway bent over the tub. He groaned and moved behind him, slowly rubbing his side so he didn’t startle him. Jerome didn’t flinch, in fact he melted to the front of his body, his incredible ass pressed tightly against him.

“Well this is a switch.” Jerome smiled when Bruce ran soft lips against his neck. Even with the switch in roles, everything about this felt right. With Bruce, it didn’t matter who was top or bottom, he just wanted to be with him in any and all ways. “I like this.”

Bruce smiled and kissed over his neck, lightly sucking on his ear that made Jerome groan and push back against him. “I like this too. Now I can see how great your ass is.” His hands slipped down to Jerome’s hips and pulled him back like it was a second nature, not like it was his first time. 

Jerome’s mouth ran dry. Bruce was hard and ready against his ass and with the firm grip on his hips, it wouldn’t take much to bend him down and take what he wanted. “You are getting distracted my dear.” He forced himself to say as he bent forward to turn off the water.

“Fuck Jay…” Bruce groaned when he bent back over. When Jerome tried to stand back up, Bruce put a hand between his shoulder blades and kept him hunched over.

“Distractions…” Jerome said in a sing-song voice, a voice to disguise how turned on he was at this moment. At how Bruce wad acting, acting on desire instead of focusing on the fact that this was his first time with anything like this.

“Right.” His voice sounded rough, even to his own ears. He moved back and spun Jerome around to cup his face and kiss him hard, putting everything he was feeling into that kiss. Taking the lead this time and Jerome let him. When he pulled back, that wicked smile was aimed at him.

Jerome offered Bruce his hand and carefully helped him into the large, steaming tub. As Bruce sat and his cuts were exposed, he hissed, and the sound made his cock pulse. It shouldn’t have surprised him when Bruce moved forward, making room for him to sit in the back. They were falling into a role, him dominant over Bruce and he just couldn’t have that. That’s not what he wanted for them.

“Sit back.” 

Bruce showed little surprise and sat back. Jerome carefully stepped into the tub, in front of him, bent down and settled between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Bruce smiled and placed a kiss behind Jerome’s ear. “This doesn’t feel weird for you?”

Jerome linked their fingers and wrapped them around his middle and turned his head to the side to glance at him. “Not at all. I don’t want us to get into a pattern before we decide anything.”

“Do you want something specific?” Bruce asked as he closed his eyes and leaned against the side of his hair. 

“Specific like; me top, you bottom?” Jerome asked and Bruce hummed his reply. “I don’t like labels darling. I don’t have a preference really. Normally during my past…sexual experiences,” he tried to hide his wince, but it was easy to how he acted. “Normally I assume the role of top, mostly because of my personality and trust issues, but with you…” he picked up their joined hands and kissed the back of them. “All bets are off.”

Bruce kissed his ear, happy that talking about such intimate things always seemed so easy between them. Not awkward or intimidating in any way. It was also easy to mistake Jerome for a top. Even if he wasn’t one completely. It was his alpha male personality that let other people decide it.

“I think we both know, after last night, that I enjoy the bottom very much.” He whispered hotly into Jerome’s ear. Jerome let out a deep groan. “And I know you did too.”

“God yes…” Jerome ran their linked hands up and down the front of his body. “You did so good Brucie. I didn’t think you’d be so into it your first time but fuck, you wanted it.”

“Yes, I did.” Bruce sucked on his ear. “But do you want me to do that to you?”

Jerome groaned and pushed back so his ass slid over the hardness behind him. Bruce’s breath hitched. “I’ve been bottom before, but I’ve never had any of those things done to me. Far too intimate to share with anyone.” 

Bruce let go of Jerome’s hand and slid it up to lightly wrap around his throat and turned him towards his mouth. “Would you let me Jay?” he ran his tongue over Jerome’s bottom lip. “Because I want to make you feel good like that.”

He studied Bruce’s face, just to make sure he wasn’t just saying that. He trusted him, with everything, but there was no way he’d make Bruce do anything he didn’t want to do. But you can’t hide desire in your eyes and Bruce’s were filled with want and desire.

“I want it.” Jerome whispered before Bruce forced their lips together. The kiss was hot, and he willingly opened for him. Bruce led the kiss with a demanding tongue, stroking his tongue against his own until it had him aching. 

“Stand up, I wanna do it now.” Bruce demanded and tried to push him up. 

Jerome laughed happily, which only made Bruce moan, but he stayed seated and slowly stroked up and down Bruce’s legs. “And what happens when I stand?” Baiting him wasn’t the best idea but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to hear what Bruce wanted.

“I’m going to eat you and make you come.” Bruce said grumpily because Jerome didn’t budge.

Heat flashed down his body and the hand that wasn’t holding Bruce’s moved to grip his cock. “I love when you talk like that Bruce.” He gave himself a slow stroke as Bruce’s grip tightened on his hip. “But I don’t think we have time for all that.” 

“We can make time.” Bruce assured him eagerly.

It only made it that much hotter. “Bruce…”

“Please,” he whined into his neck. “Just for a minute, just to see if you like it.”

Jerome sagged against him because he can never say no to a whiny Bruce Wayne. It was too sexy and adorable. He slowly shifted until he was kneeling in the water in front of Bruce and looked back to see Bruce looking at his ass with a newly found hunger.

It took a minute to breathe past the tension and desire welling up inside of him. It took longer to block out certain images from clouding his mind. From distorting Bruce’s dark features to features that matched his own. Red hair and green eyes. A face he never wanted to see again. “Just for a minute.” His voice cracked a little and if Bruce noticed, he didn’t say anything, which he was thankful for.

Bruce nodded and grabbed his hips like he’d done it a thousand times and pulled him back, closer to his mouth. He wasn’t rough with him this time, even though Jerome might have liked it better. He could sense the hesitation and it was up to him to make him relax. To make it as good as it could possibly be for him. 

Jerome’s ass was as pale and perfect as the rest of him. The only thing missing were the scars. His ass was untouched in that sense, no marks or scars, only a few freckles over tight skin. Bruce rubbed his hands from his lower back, to his cheeks, squeezing before moving to run his hands down slick thighs.

“Feels good.” Jerome breathed heavily, his grip on the side of the tub loosened.

Bruce smiled and leaned forward to kiss over him. Groaning as soft skin touched his tongue. “No marks here Jay,” he traced his crack with the tip of his tongue and Jerome gasped, “we need to change that, don’t we?”

Jerome nodded, feeling his legs start to shake. That hesitation melted away with Bruce’s loving words and the need to mark him up and make him his. 

“You want to?” 

Bruce nodded, “I like knowing I’m the first one to touch you like this.” 

Jerome didn’t correct him. And while he was not a virgin like that, Bruce was indeed the only one who’d ever touched him like this. “Anything you want darling.”

Bruce massaged his cheeks as he spread him open, quietly groaning at the sight of him. Tight and pink and perfect. He leaned in and breathed hotly, watching Jerome clench because of it. His tongue ran over him slowly, but even that one taste was enough to make them both groan.

“Baby…” Jerome gasped and let his head drop between his shoulders. 

Bruce smiled and did it again, and again. Getting more of his taste and feeling Jerome shake, hear him gasping. God, he tasted good. Clean and sweet and all Jerome. “You like that Jay?”

Jerome nodded quickly, biting his bottom lip. “Never thought it would feel that good.” He gave a quick glance back just as dark hair dipped back down and licked him again. “F-fuck.”

Bruce growled around him, swirling his tongue over him fast. Adding a little pressure with every other stroke but didn’t press inside like Jerome had. He wiggled his face back and forth, trying to get as much as possible.

“Let me feel your tongue Bruce,” Jerome noticed how much his voice trembled. “Please baby, please.”

Bruce slowly pushed his tongue inside. Despite not knowing how to do this, with Jerome, it all felt natural. It came to him so easily, just like grinding in his lap did. He was meant to be with Jerome, this was just one example on a long list.

“Ahhh…” Jerome groaned deeply and pushed back. Bruce gave that low growl, gripped him harder and started to push in deep and fast, nails digging into his ass from holding him open. “Fuck.” 

Bruce adjusted his grip so he could hold him open with one hand and let his other slip between Jerome’s legs and gripped his cock.

“Yes, fuck yes!” Jerome let his head rest on his forearms. It was too much. Why hadn’t he experienced this before? Oh yeah, he didn’t trust anyone enough. No one but his prince. 

Bruce jerked him fast, twisting his wrist each time he reached the slippery head and Jerome’s legs should shake each time. It was so good, not just the taste but because he was pleasing Jerome so good. 

“God baby,” Jerome moaned deeply as he tried to speak. “I’m so close, just need…”

Bruce knew what he needed. He let his nails scrape up the base of his cock with every jerk, then he moved his free hand to slap the side of Jerome’s ass.

“Right there baby,” Jerome was about to pass the hell out. “Just like that….fuck!!”

Bruce kept it up as Jerome came, giving slap after slap against his ass, digging his tongue in deep and stroking him until there was nothing left. He pulled back, breathless and kissed over his warm hand prints.

Jerome couldn’t move. His legs were weak, his body was numb. Arms and legs tingling, breathing hard as Bruce kissed over him. It was nirvana. 

“Jay,” Bruce dipped his hand in the water to bring some up to wash away his orgasm. “Are you okay?”

Jerome laughed, a deep satisfying sound and he knew what it did to Bruce, but he couldn’t stop. Bruce was groaning behind him, reacting to it. “Oh little prince, I am more than okay.”

Bruce closed his eyes, fighting the urge to jerk off to that sound. “Good,” he licked over his lips and leaned back against the back of the tub, pulling Jerome with him. “That’s all I wanted.”

Jerome leaned back against his chest, shivering a little as Bruce’s arms came around him and he was hard and pushed up against his ass. “You are positively pulsing Bruce.”

Bruce chuckled and kissed the back of his ear. “Your fault. You’re so sexy like that, not to mention that laugh.” 

“I think you are the only one who likes it.” Jerome breathed as he slowly started to move his ass back, feeling Bruce slip between his cheeks. “I love that it makes you hard.”

Bruce groaned and moved one hand to his hip, adding more friction against him, the other went to grip Jerome’s chin, tilting him back enough to reach his mouth. “When I first heard it, the night at the church,” he muttered ‘fuck' under his breath as he groaned, “it nearly knocked me on my ass.”

Jerome smiled and put his hand under the water to grip Bruce’s thigh, giving himself leverage to grind back. “Oh, I know. I was watching you.”

The more he moved, the closer he got. Panting against Jerome’s lips, close enough for that kiss that had yet to come. “I fucking love it Jay. I wanna hear it when I come.”

“You gonna come for me like this Brucie?” Jerome moved his other hand back to grip the back of Bruce’s head, making sure he didn’t move away. 

Bruce nodded his head and each time groaned, Jerome inhaled it, dirty words slid from his lips. “Your ass Jay, fuck it feels good like this.” He started to grind up, feeling his balls tighten, making him need more.

“I know you’re close Brucie, I feel it.” He nipped his bottom lip hard until blood welled to the surface. He watched Bruce tuck his lip into his mouth to suck it off.

“Fuck. Laugh for me Jay, make me come.” He quickly flicked his blood tainted tongue across Jerome’s lips. “Make it a good one.”

Jerome kept grinding back, gripping Bruce's thigh. He licked his lips and laughed, he pulled it from the pit of his stomach, feeling it slide up his body and burst out his throat. 

“Just like that, fuuckkk…” he came hard, rutting against Jerome’s ass hard, meeting each push of his ass. His body started to slow, laying still in the water as he breathed raggedly into Jerome’s ear. “Holy shit.”

Jerome smiled and pulled Bruce to his lips. His lip started to bleed the faster they kissed, slipping into each of their mouths. They groaned and lose themselves in the bloody, passionate kiss. 

Bruce let his hand slide up Jerome’s wet chest as he pulled back and rested his head against Jerome’s. “You need to bottle that damn laugh Jay; I want it with me all the time.”

Jerome didn’t laugh again like he wanted to, it would have been mean considering he was already sensitive. Instead he ran his hands into Bruce’s hair and each time Bruce laid a kiss on his neck. “I’d rather you have me with you all the time.”

Bruce grabbed a clean sponge from the stand next to the tub and grabbed his body wash and got it nice and soapy before running it up and down Jerome’s chest.

“Ah, God…” Jerome hissed as the soap make the cut on his hip sting. It didn’t hurt, it felt good and Bruce knew it because he didn’t hesitate to do it in the first place and didn’t stop after he hissed. 

“So, now that you have had it done before, does that mean I get to keep doing it?’ Bruce asked as he finished washing Jerome’s body until all the sweat, blood and come was gone.

“You better. It felt too good not to keep going.” Jerome smiled as he moved forward, turned and grabbed the sponge and began to wash him. 

Bruce hissed at the cuts as well, but Jerome saw his eyes close as he gripped the tub, probably fighting to try and not get hard again. “You are so perfect little prince.”

Bruce smiled and quickly kissed his lips before standing up. Jerome’s eyes eagerly ran over his body, trying not to lean forward. “Ready to get out?”

Jerome kissed the juncture of his thigh before stood as well, wrapping Bruce up in slippery arms. “No, I don’t want to get out. And I don’t want to leave.”

Bruce nodded and snatched an overly large white towel to put around Jerome’s shoulders, drying off his face and his hair. “I know, I don’t want that either. When can I see you again?”

Jerome grabbed a towel and did the same as Bruce did to him. “As soon as possible my prince. I have a few things that need my attention today.”

Bruce stepped out with Jerome’s hand on his lower back, helping him. They dried off in silence, towels tucked around their hips. A ‘few things' sounded like business. The kind Jim Gordon was interested in. 

“What things?” he asked as and opened the door to his room. Their clothes were laying in a pile by the door and he wondered when Jerome had scooped them up from the dining room.

Jerome leaned against the foot of the bed and debated on what to say. Bruce said if this, them, was going to work, he wanted, he needed to be in the loop. The truth then, there was no way he was risking what they had over details. 

“It seems like someone has been talking to Jim Gordon about me. My guess is Penguin. Probably retaliation for blowing up his club.”

The urge to touch the gash under his chin from that very instance was strong, but he knew it would upset Jerome. So he looked him in the eyes. “Are you going to kill him?”

“If only it were that easy Bruce.” He smiled. “Despite my actions, I do not want the Penguin dead. The club was entirely his fault. He double crossed me, surprise surprise, and I’d had enough of it.”

Jerome spoke so quickly, so sure of his words that Bruce knew it was the truth. “He does seem to make enemies quickly.” He smiled and got one in return, putting them on familiar ground.

“That he does. He trusts no one yet has thousands working for him. It makes him paranoid and create a back up plan for everything.” 

Jerome studied him for a minute and even with the smile, there was underlying concern. Well, that just wouldn’t do at all. There was no way they would be able to part ways like this. 

“Come here little prince.” Jerome held his arms out and Bruce came so willingly it fucking hurt. Silky smooth arms laced around his neck; delicate but very capable fingers twisted in his hair. “Tell me.”

Bruce didn’t meet his eyes but looked down at his bare chest and the cute freckles he could see. “Tell you what Jay?”

Jerome slid his hands from Bruce’s hips up his smooth back. “Now now love, no need for games for this. I know you are concerned. It’s all over that pretty face.”

“I guessed I’m just worried. Penguin is dangerous Jay. I’ve seen some of the shit he does.”

Oh, his little prince was worried about him. This, this sweet soft boy that cared about him just because, was going to be his downfall. Such sweet words, even if none had actually been spoken. It was all in those dark brown eyes. 

“Look at me Brucie.” Jerome leaned forward and lightly knocked their heads together. Bruce looked into his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about me darling boy. I have a reason to take better care of myself. A reason to think smarter.”

Bruce gave a small smile and brought his hand up to run his thumb across the scars on Jerome’s face. “I’m still going to worry. About Penguin but more about Jim. He is trying to make an enemy of me because of this, of us, and if he can cross out a friendship like ours to get you, he can do worse.”

Bruce wasn’t wrong. Jim had an axe to grind with him. With good reason but coming after Bruce, his little Prince, that was beyond low. 

“I will deal with Jim Gordon; you don’t need to worry about him lashing out.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Jay, you can’t hurt him. Please tell me you won’t.” 

“I can’t promise it won’t come to that darling. I will warn him, as I do all my other worthy opponents.” Bruce seemed to relax at his words, leaning against him fully. “But, if he threatens you again, I will do more than warn him.”

“Threaten me?” 

“I heard your talk Bruce. He threatened you, even if it wasn’t with violence. Where he gets the nerve, I’ll never understand but if he threatens you, he threatens me.”

Why that made him so happy, Bruce would never know. He hadn’t felt this for anyone before. Not just the sexual stuff. But all the emotions and their connection. 

Jerome saw that look on his face the moment it crossed Bruce’s mind. He smiled, thrilled that Bruce was so excited about it. “You like that, don’t you?”

Bruce blushed and tried to hide in Jerome’s neck. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He laughed and Bruce trembled against him because of it. “Oh, you sweet boy. You love being mine, don’t you?”

Bruce moved enough for their heads to rest together again. “Am I yours?”

Jerome nodded and cupped his soft, pretty face. “You have always been mine Bruce. Even before we met. I was made to find you.”

Bruce pushed up on his toes and kissed him softly. He had no idea eat to say to that, how to convey his feelings so openly like Jay did. But he could show him. He pulled back, hoping he would understand. 

“You mean so much to me Bruce.” He brushed his fingers over his flawless face. “I want to show you.”

Bruce breathed deeply, feeling their lips brush. “Show me what?”

Jerome still didn’t say it. But he didn’t have to, Bruce’s smile told him he already knew he loved him. “I must go little prince.”

Bruce nodded and rose up to kiss him again. This time he didn’t stop at one kiss. He licked across his thick bottom lip and waited for Jerome to take control. 

Kissing Bruce was the greatest feeling. Soft, eager lips against. Jerome groaned deeply and wrapped his arms tightly around him as they kissed. Putting everything they had into saying goodbye for now. They didn’t know how long they had to wait until next time or how dangerous it was. 

When he pulled back, Bruce whined and chased after his lips. It made him smile. “Try not to worry baby, I promise to be careful.”

Bruce nodded and smoothed a thumb across his lip. “Will you call me when you can?”

“Actually, no. I don’t want you calling me on your phone.” He broke out of their embrace and walked to the pile of clothing by the floor and dug out a cell phone and walked back. “This is a burner cell; it can’t be traced to you or me.”

Bruce took the phone and there was one number programmed in there, no name. “The one I called you on before, is that traceable?”

Jerome shook his head. “No, I would never put you at risk like that. They can check your records, but they can’t track the phone. Just use this when you need me,” he paused and slipped his hand down to squeeze Bruce’s towel covered ass, “or more of those little morning problems I helped with last time.”

Bruce groaned and pushed his hips forward. “If you don’t leave now, I’m going to lock you in here.”

His eyebrows rose. “I love a challenge baby.”

A door was shut, quite loudly downstairs, letting them know they only had a certain amount of time and it was up. 

“Take care darling, I miss you already.” Jerome kissed him once more and quickly slipped on his pants, shirt and shoes and ran for the window just in time to hear footsteps up the stairs. 

Bruce really hoped he’d wait until Alfred left, but he couldn’t. He had to force himself to look away from the window just as Alfred knocked on his door.

“Master Wayne?”

Bruce looked at the phone in the palm of his hand before he squeezed it and held it to his chest. Fuck, even seconds away from him and he missed him so fucking bad. It wouldn’t be long, right? Jerome would probably call tonight, or in the morning. Right? 

He had to…


End file.
